el pasado de issei
by marcosevr97
Summary: issei estaba triste porque rias, akeno, koneko, kiba,xenovia,irina,gasper,ravel,rosswaies,assia y kiba lo ignoraron por un chico mejor que el pero un dia unos amigos del pasado de issei regresan para causarle celos al club de ocultismo... isseixharem issexOC...y gore tambien XD !2DA TEMPORADA!
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1 EL COMIENZO DE LAS TRAGEDIAS  
No soy dueño de high school DxD**

issei estaba triste porque rias, akeno, koneko, kiba,xenovia,irina,gasper,ravel,rosswaies,assia y kiba lo ignoraron por un chico mejor que el pero un dia unos amigos del pasado de issei regresan para causarle celos al club de ocultismo

Unas tecnicas de inazuma eleven no me pertencen(nota de autor: en un capitulo hay futbol pero solo es en uno lo demás del fic son las tragedias y celos de rias y los demás y yo no quiero que porque alla futbol dejen de leer mi fic solo hay futbol en un capitulo XD)

High school dxd no me pertenece

advertencia: TIENE LEMON EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS

issei hyodo caminaba lentamente por la academia kuoh sin mostrar ninguna emocion

Estaba; Irritado, molesto. Tenía el corazón lleno de odio , había gastado tanta sangre, sudor y lágrimas para que el fuera un buen demonio , desgraciadamente, toda la academia le había estereotipado de pervertido

todo porque algo había pasado ese día

Últimamente, se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había hecho lo dejo atrás

Lo habían usado Como a un error, un títere…

Habia quedado solo, recibiendo daño, enojado e irritado…  
Derrotado y con el corazón en mil pedazos…

Justamente hoy, era el dia en que sus amigos del pasado se irian pero algo paso con rias y los demas

rias y los demás lo habían casi matado a golpes pero el no sabia la razon  
flash back

Era un dia normal en la academia kuoh issei estaba aburrido recostado en la grama del suelo pensando cosas

Issei: ahh que aburrido estoy...ahora que lo pienso asi fue como los conoci a ellos ...ah como quisiera volverlos a ver

En ese momento iva llegando koneko y le hablo a issei

Koneko:issei-sempai que haces aqui tan solo

Issei:AAAAAHHHH! Que demo... Ah eres tu koneko-chan me asustaste que paso?

Koneko: nada solo te vi aqui acostado mirando al cielo como si sintieras nostalgia...en que pensabas en cosas pervertidas otra vez(tronando sus nudillos)

Issei: e.. no no estaba pensando en esas cosas(asustado)

Koneko: ah y en que cosas pensabas?

Issei: pasado cuando tenia 15 años y en mis viejos amigos (mirando al cielo)

Koneko: (el pasado de issei-sempai) ah que bueno ... Que es eso de viejos amigos?

Issei: unos amigos que conoci en tokio cuando tenia 15 años yo y mis padres nos mudamos a tokio. Y entre a una escuela que yo creia que era normal pero no lo era... Era una escuela de especialistas en armas y espadas al principio yo tuve un entrenamiento profesional para manejar armas y espadas y yo era muy bueno manejando esas cosas y por cada mision de pagaban una gran cantidad de dinero pero yo no lo acepte... pero nadie se me un dia 4 personas se me acercaron eran dos chicos y dos chicas se llamabanm...jejeje que gracioso no recuedo el nombre de los otros tres y ahora que te veo tu me recuerdas a kuraishi-chan ella era casi identica a ti tenia el pelo plateado largo hasta la cintura unos hermosos ojos azules y un cuerpo que aria caer a todos los hombres ( ya empezando a babear)

SMASH

Issei hayyyyyyy... Koneko-chan porque me pegas(sobandose la cabeza y con lagrimas en los ojos)

Koneko:primero porque ya estabas empezando a fantasear cosas pervetidas...y sengundo lo de los amigos te lo creo pero eso de que tuviste un entrenamiento profesional de armas y espadas no te lo creo

Issei:pero koneko-chan todo eso es verdad!

Koneko: si como sea me tengo que ir sempai recuerde que dentro de un rato scirzes-sama nos va a decir algo importante ok

Issei:ok no vemos

Mientras que koneko se iva. El dia transcurrio normal y llego el. Atardecer. Issei se fue al club ocultismo

Escucho unas risas Abri la puerta y entro

Issei: issei hyodo presentandose(con flojera)

En la sala del club estaba sentandos en el sofa kiba,asia,koneko,akeno,irina,xenovia,ravel,rosswai s,gasper y ophis y rias como siempre sentada en su escrito

Pero todos estaban riendo(menos ophis) y cuando notaron la presencia de issei rias le hablo

Rias: oh issei ya llegaste jajaja koneko nos estaba contando lo que le dijiste

Kiba: con que escuela de especialistas armas jajajaja issei-san que buena broma

Xenovia: y no solo de armas tambien de espadas jajajajaja

Akeno:arara ufufu que por cada mision se pagaba una gran cantidad de dinero. Jajajaja

Asia:y issei-san no aceptaba el dinero ufufuu

Gasper/ravel: y que nadie se le acercaba porque le tenian miedo ajajajajaja

Issei(sonrojado por la verguensa):KONEKO-CHAN porque les dijiste

Koneko(con su rostro frio de siempre):aqui en el club nose guardan secretos

Iseei:retiro el dicho de que eras casi identica a ella eres igulita a kurais...(Se tapo la boca) sabes que mejor olvidalo

Irina se levanta del sofa y camina hacia issei y le pone una mano en el hombro y le hablo a los demas

Irina:saben si es verdad lo que dice issei gubrthfbrth(aguantando las ganas de reir)

Issei: tu me crees verdad irina?

Irina(estallando a risas): PERO LO DE LA ESCUELA Y LO DEMAS NO AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Issei: PERO ES VERD...

No pudo terminar la frase porque derepente aparecio un circulo magico ... Y de hay salio una persona que en realidad era grafia

Grafia:hola a todos- con una pequeña sonrisa

Rias: emm grafia-san no era mi hermano el que iva a venir?

Grafia:si rias-san el iva a venir pero tenia muchas cosas que preparar. Por lo del festival deportivo de las tres facciones

Issei:festival deportivo de las tres facciones?...que es eso bucho?

Rias:ah el festival deportivo es un festival donde los demonios,,los angeles,,,y los angeles caidos se reunen para hacer actividades deportivas...

Issei: ah ya entendi

Grafia: ah y chicos unas personas vienen para esta acedemia

Akeno: unas personas?

Grafia: si 4 son de tokio y la otra del inframundo

A lo que issei oyo 4 eran de tokio abrio sus ojos sorprendido sera que eran sus amigos de tokio

O sera que eran otras personas de tokio...

Grafia: pero el chico del inframundo esta por llegar a si que vallan a recibirlo y bueno eso fue todo lo que tenia que decirles...adios chicos-creando un circulo magico y despidiendose del club

Issei/rias/koneko/akeno/kiba/ravel/asia/gasper/xen ovia/irina/ophis: HAI!-dijeron todos al unisono

Rias: bueno vamos chicos

Akeno:quien sera esa persona?

Asia:etoo..estoy nerviosa

Koneko:asia-sempai no hay porque estar nerviosa

Gasper:te...te...tengo miedo

Kiba: gasper-kun como siempre asustado-con una sonrisa

Irina:xenovia vamos a orar para darle la bienvenida a esa persona

Xenovia:esta bien irina...asia no vienes?

Asia:..hai si ya voy

Ravel: ok chicos nos vamonos!-dijo emocionada

Issei: hay nop quiero ir-dijo con pereza

Pero algo paso rias y los demas no lo escucharon y ya se habian marchado dejandolo solo el castoño se sintio un poco triste y se fue...pero eso era solo e comienzo de las futuros problemas y tragedias

Al salir del club y dirijirse a la entrada de la academia vio una escena que lo dejo sorprendido rias y las demas estaban recibiendo un beso en la mejilla de parte de un chico que el nunca habia visto y ademas gasper y kiba lo estaban alavando pero el sentia rabia al ver como el chico besaba la mejilla de las chicas salio corriendo hacia donde estaban todos cuando llego empujo al chico para alejarlo unos pasos

Issei: quien demonios eres para hacer eso!...pervertido!

Persona desconocida:pues yo soy sakaki el chico que viene de visita a esta academia yo soy el que viene del inframundo... Algun problema?

Issei: si... Quien te crees para besar a buchuo

Sakaki: el mejor demonio de todo el infierno...y no me molestes!-dandole un puñetaso a issei en la mejilla

Issei callo al suelo con un poco de sangre en la boca

Issei se levanto para devolverle el puñetaso pero alguien le detuvo el voltio su rostro para ver quien lo detuvo y se sorprendio al ver que fue rias quien lo detuve y rias lo miraba con odio no solo rias sino todo el club e incluso asia

Rias: issei te atrevez a darle un peñataso a sakaki-kun-con voz enojada

Issei: pero buchou el comenzo y no me gusta que te este besando!-dijo este enojado

Rias: eso no te importa ademas nosotros no somos nada-con voz seria

Nada...nada...nada esas palabras lo dejaron sorprendido y dolido su corazon estaba roto en mil pedazos su deseo de regresar el golpe se fue el castaño no iso nada solo bajo la cabeza dejando que su cabello le tapara los ojos...pero derenpende sintio un gran dolor en su rostro alguien lo habia golpeado al caer al piso este se sorprendio al ver. Que fue rias quien lo habia golpeado

Rias:COMO TE ATREVISTE A GOLPEAR A SAKAKI-KUN!-pisando a issei con fuerza-chicos demosle una leccion a issei!-diciendole a todo el club

Akeno/koneko/kiba/asia/irina/xenovia/ravel:hai bochuo-dijeron estos con odio viendo a issei

Acto seguido el club de ocultismo empezo a golpear y pisotear a issei e incluso usaban sus poderes akeno lo electrocuto con su rayo santo issei solo podia estar sorprendido el se preguntaba que habia pasado con rias y los demas porque defendieron a ese chico despues de unos segundos rias y los demas. Habian dejado de golpear a issei este estaba en el piso con el uniforme de la academia manchado con su sangre y un poco roto este se levanto debilmente estaba callado y solo miraba al piso el empezo a caminar a la salida con dificultad ya que habia recibido mucho daño. Pero un grito lo detuvo al voltearse a ver era kiba quien habia gritado

Kiba:OIGAN ACADEMIA KUOH!-todos los estudiantes lo miraron-ES HORA DE DESACERNOS DE LA PLAGA DE HYOODO ISSE!...vallan y golpenlo pero no lo maten!

Rias:bien dicho yuuto

La academia kuoh sin dudarlo salio corrindo en direccion de issei...el castaño se asusto y salio corrindo

Issei salió corriendo de la academia kuoh aterrado porque unos chicos los perseguian se escondió en un callejón pero lo encontraron

- Aqui esta. - dijo un chico avisando sus compañeros.

Issei Corrio los mas rápido que Pudo asta llegar al final de un callejón que no tenia salida audio específicas, se dio la vuelta vio a todos esos chicos que se acercaban amenazadolo a el, Completamente aterrado y Se quedo paralizado.

Un chico sí le Acerco Hasta Quedar Frente a el.

- Muere perdedor. - DIJO EL chico Fuerte Dandole Una patada a issei Que cayo en el Suelo con un hilo de sangre Saliendo de Su boca.

Otros chicos se unieron a el y comenzaron a patear ya golpear salvaje e indiscriminadamente al castaño, Este solo estába en el Suelo Recibiendo los golpes llorando y botando sangre Por La Boca causa de los golpes Que Estaban provocando Heridas Internas a lo largo del Cuerpo .

Finalmente dejo de moverse y lo siguieron golpeando , issei solo tenia abierto un solo ojo abierto y fueron unas palabras que les dijo a esos chicos

Issei: Porque hacen esto yo que les he hecho-dijo con pocas fuerzas ya que creía que iba a morir

Eres una plaga que no merece vivir-dijo un chico a issei

- Al fin acabaremos con esta basura. – dijo un chico Muy complacido mientras sacaba un cuchillo.

El castaño no pensaba en nada, unos Segundos habia Dejando de sentir dolor, no entendía Por Que sus amigos lo querían ver morir Pero ya no importaba, Sabia Que iba a morir al ver el cuchillo.

En la mente de issei

Issei: ya no me importa nada-con voz apagado

Ddraig:socio que pasa no te dejes si tu mueres yo muero

Issei: lose Ddraig yo no dejare que me maten sin antes yo matarlos-esto sorprendio a Ddraig

Ddraig:socio pero que dices no puedes matarlos tu no eres asi

Issei: el issei pervertido y alegre ya murio es hora que regrese el issei del pasado que no le importa nada-dijo con frialdad- socio solo te pido que alarges mi uñas como garras

Ddraig: esta bien socio lo que sea cuentas conmigo

Issei:gracias socio-dijo sonriendo

Fuera de la mente de issei

El chico camino con el cuchillo para matar a issei pero el castaño cerro los ojo y al abrirlos sus ojo eran rojo como la sangre y Sus uñas se alargaron Hasta Quedar como garras.

Dio Un paso adelante acercándose a sus perseguidores , los gritos de agonía y suplicas se escucharon Por todas partes Pero La Primera persona llego Hasta ese Lugar, solo Pudo ver los cuerpos despedazados de al Menos 70 chicos esparcidos Por Todo el callejón y el único chico que estaba hay era issei Que estába pintado de rojo con la sangre de ellos

Issei estába Aun con los ojos rojos Mirando como amanecía y luego se fue y dijo por el camino

Issei: se acabo el issei amable y pervertido– dijo issei regresando a su casa solo fue a buscar unas cuantas ropas y se fue de su casa

End flash back

Fin capitulo 1_

Buennoooooo es mi primer fic asi que soy novato en esto XD n/n pero con el tiempo podre ir mejorando acepto sus reviews e incluso ustedes me pueden dar ideas me dicen si les gusto para continuarlo :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos se que estube inactivo por dos semanas pero aqui estoy con el segundo capitulo de mi historia espero que les guste

Capitulo 2 caras familiares

Despues de que issei recogiera unas cosas de su casa y se fue a un hotel 3 estrellas. No era la gran cosa pero la habitacion que alquilo era comada la habitacion tenia una cama tamaño king un baño comodo cocina y una vista hermosa de la ciudad

Issei saco toda la ropa que habia traido y la ordeno cada una en una gabeta acto seguido el joven castaño se metio al baño para ducharse despues de 10. Minutos de baño el castaño salio y se puso su pijama que estaba compuesta por un short negro y una sudadera negra que se ajustaba a su torso luego se fue al balcon de la habitacion. Y se inclino un poco para recostarse en las barandas del balcon. Y miro la hermosa vista que tenia la ciudad

Mente de issei

Ddraig:socio no puedo creer que ayas despedazado a esos 70 chicos-un poco asustado

Issei(con voz fria):se lo merecian

Ddraig:lose pero no podias dejarlos solo inconsientes

Issei:para que?!PARA QUE CUANDO DESPIERTEN ME BUSQUEN PARA MATARME!-grito enojado

Ddraig:socio calmate!-tratando de calmar a su compañero

Issei: no no me calmare rias y los demas van a pagar por lo que me hicieron!-apretando su puños y pequeñas gotas de sangre salian de su manos

Ddraig:socio calmate te estas haciendo daño tu mismo!

Pero el joven castaño no lo escucho este se estaba dejando llevar mas aya del odio

Ddraig:(esto es malo sera mejor que traiga a scirzes a la mente de issei gastare mucha energia pero todo por mi socio)-este realizo un circulo magico y derrepente salio scirzes de ahi

Scirzes:eh pero donde estoy?

Ddraig:estas en la mente de issei scirzes-sama

Scirzes: ah Ddraig cuanto tiempo puesto que me as invocado a pasado algo con issei verdad?

Ddraig: si es verdad issei se esta llenando de ira y de odio

Scirzes:QUE?!-dijo este alterado y volteo a ver a issei

Ddraig:nesecito que lo ayudes scirzes por favor

Scirzes:esta bien despues de todo issei es como mi hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa

Scirzes camino hacia. Issei y lo tomo de los hombros el. Castaño subio su rostro sorprendido por ver a scirzes en su mente

Issei:sci..scirzes-sama que hace aqui-dijo este sorprendido

Scirzes:estoy aqui porque Ddraig me dijo que nesecitabas ayuda dime que te paso-dijo este preocupado

Issei:es...es muy dificil decirlo con palabras

Ddraig:no tienes que decir nada socio yo lo eh grabado todo

Issei:QUE?!

Scirzes:Ddraig por favor muestrame todo

Ddraig: socio por favor perdoname pero nesecitas ayuda-dijo este

Ddraig realizo un circulo magico y se podia ver todo lo que paso se podia ver cuando sakaki estaba besando a las chicas y issei salio corriendo a empujarlo. Y sakaki le da un golpe y cuando issei le iba a devolver el golpe pero rias lo detuvo y rias y los demas golpeaban a issei e incluso usaban sus poderes y tambien cuando este se iva y kiba llamo a toda la academia kuoh para que mataran a issei y despues la escena cambio asia el callejon cuando la academia kuoh le da una golpiza a issei y cuando issei. Mataba a los 70 chicos de la academia y el circulo magico se desiso scirzes estaba con los ojo abiertos como platos el no podia creer que rias y los demas le hicieran eso a issei

Scirzes:issei de verdad paso eso-issei asiente-esa rias como puede hacerte eso!-dijo este enojado.

Issei: no lose solo la queria defender y mira como me paga-dijo este triste

Scirzes: esa rias lo va. A pagar issei puedes vengarte puedes hacer lo que quieras-dijo este con una sonrisa

Issei: gracias one-sama-dijo este con una sonrisa dejando a scirzes sorprendido

Scirzes:eh... Issei por que me dices derepente one-sama?-dijo este un poco sonrojado

Issei:bueno eso fue por que usted me dijo que yo me refiriera a usted como un hermano o no le gusta?

Scirzes:..no no claro que me gusta bueno chicos tengo que volver Ddraig y issei fue bueno verlos-dijo este con una sonrisa

Ddraig:hasta luego scirzes-sama

Issei:hasta pronto one-sama

Scirzes: *snip* issei me hases muy feliz-dijo esten con lagrimas en los ojos-adios chicos-dijo este y desaparecio de la mente de issei

Ddraig: bueno socio que vas a hacer ahora?

Issei:nada aun socio

Ddraig:bueno socio tengo que descansar utilize mucho de mi poder para traer a scirzes-sama aqui que descanses socio-dijo este para luego dormirse

Issei:descansa socio-desapareciendo de su mente y volviendo a la realidad

Fuera de la mente de issei

Issei:los voy hacer pagar lenta y dolorosamente-dijo este mirando la luna-pero creo que es hora de que duerma-dijo este caminado hacia la cama de la habitacion y cubriendose con las manta y quedandose dormido en la cama

En club dee las investigaciones ocultas

Rias: ya hicimos lo que dijiste sakaki ahora dejanos en paz queremos recuperar a nuestro issei!-dijo esta con enojo

Sakaki: no lo are y si no cumplen con lo que les digo lo matare a el-dijo este

Akeno:pues creo que no podras porque ya nos artamos de ti y nosotros te vamos a detener vamos boucho hay que derrotarlo parra recuperar a issei-dijo esta mientras que de su cuerpo salian rayos

Rias:bien dicho akeno chicos vamos a por el!-dijo esta señalando a sakaki

Koneko/ravel/kiba/xenovia/gasper/asia/rosswais/iri na:HAI-dijeron estos al unisono y acomodandose en pose de batalla

Sakaki: jaja creen que podran contra mi?-dijo este muy confiado

Acto seguido akeno disparo su rayo santa pero sakaki lo esquivo. .koneko entro en su estado nekomata y empezo a lanzar una cantidad de golpes y patadas pero sakaki los bloqueaba kiba y xenovia atacaban con durandal y la espada santa-demoniaca pero sakaki los esquiva pero xenovia con durandal lo alcanzo. Pero sakaki lo esquivo y se estaba agarrando el brazo derecho parace que durandal lo alcanzo

Sakaki:arg...creo que tengo que ponerme serio.-dijo este mientras creaba un escudo alrededor de el

Irina:NO LO CREO!-dijo esta mientras lanzaba unas esferas sagradas que impactaron en el escudo y este se rompio

Sakaki:pero que demonios?-dijo este asustado y comenzo a correr para escapar

Rias:AHORA GASPER DENTENLO!-dijo esta

Gasper:h..hai!-dijo este para utilizar su sagred gear y paralizar a sakaki

Sakaki:rayos no sueltenme juro que no are mas nada-dijo este asustado

Rias:sakaki en el nombre de la familia Gremory yo te destruyo!-dijo esta mientras utilizaba el poder de la destrucion

Despues del devastador ataque solo se podian ver las senizas de sakaki y todo el club de las investigaciones ocultas jadeaba de cansancio y asia utilizaba su twilling healing para curalos a todos

Rias:lo logramos chicos vamos a casa a descansar mañana recuperamos a issei

Todos:hai boucho

Asi el club de las investigaciones oculta se fue para la residensia hyoodo abrieron la puerta de la casa puesto no habia nadie porque los padres de issei se fueron a unas vacaciones de 2 años por su aniversario de pareja todos se acomodaron en los sofas y rias subio al cuarto de issei para cambiarse y ponerse una pijama pero noto una carta en el escrito de la computadora de issei rias tomo la nota y baja a la sal de estar donde estaban todos

Rias:chicos eh encontrado una carta en la habitacion de issei-dijo esta

Akeno:y de quien es la carta boucho?

Rias:no lose pero mejor abramosla para ver que dice-dijo esta mientras abria la carta para leerla

Y entonces rias nunca debio abrir esa carta era una carta de issei diciendole esto a todo el club

"A todo el club de las investigaciones ocultas les escribe hyoodo issei es para advertirles que no me busquen porque no voy a regresar a casa pero si voy a ir a la academia para continuar mis estudios y les adbierto que no se les ocurra hablar conmigo a acercarse porque lo lamentaran el issei amable y pervertido que ustedes conocian ah muerto cuando lo prefirieron por ese chico ahora ah regresado el issei del pasado al que no le importa nada asi que ya saben no me busquen. Atentamente hyoodo issei"

Rias estaba llorando y los demas. Estaban sorprendido y apunto de llorar por lo que les dijo issei en la carta

Rias: issei no...no por favor vuelve...ISSEI -dijo esta estallando de miedo y lagrimas y despues se desmayo

Akeno:RIAS!-dijo esta asustada. Y llevando a rias a la habitacion de issei y dejandola en la cama

Esa noche el club de las investigaciones ocultas cuidaron de rias y estaban tristes

A la mañana siguiente

Issei hyoodo caminaba sin mostra ninguna emocion hacia la academia kuoh cuando entro dos chicos le gritaron

Matsuda/motohama:ISSEI!-gritaron estos corriendo hacia issei

Motohama: jajaja issei hemos dicho mas rumores sobre ti-dijo este satisfecho

Matsuda: y ahora todas la chicas te golpearan-dijo este

Pero issei solo los ignoro y siguio su camino hasta que un grito lo detuvo

Maruyama/katase: AAAH! Es el pervetido de issei-gritaron estas-eres un pervertido!

Acto seguio la pelirosa y la castaña ivan a abofetear a issei pero cuando su manos estaban apunto de impactar en el rostro de issei algo las detuvo era issei quien las detuvo con sus manos estas estaban sorprendidas

Issei:ustedes me llegan a abofetear y lo pagaran caro-dijo este con voz fria y lanzandole una mirada asesina a las chicas

Estas al ver la mirada de issei se asustaron y salieron corriendo y issei se voltio hacia matsuda y motohama con una mirada de odio

Issei: y si ustedes vuelve a decir rumores sobre mi. Los matare lenta y dolorosamente-dijo este enojado

Matsuda y motohama. Se asustaron por las palabras de issei y salieron corriendo hacia la salida de la academia kuoh

Issei: tsk.. Cobardes-dijo este entrando a los pasillos de la academia

En la entrada de la academia kuoh

Rias:ok chicos issei debe estar por aqui busquenlo!

Akeno:lo vamos a encontrar

Kiba: y si lo encontramos como estara?

Rias: no lose que piensas asia?

Asia: ah?... Espero que issei este bien

Xenovia:ojala nos perdone

Irina:tranquila xenovia el nos perdonara de eso estoy segura

Ravel/gasper: ojala que no este enojado

Koneko: ISSEI-SEMPAI ESTA ALLI!-grito esta

Todos:QUE?!-esto voltiaron a donde apuntaba koneko y alli estaba caminando en unos de los pasillos de la academia. El castaño por el cual lloraron la noche anterior

Acto seguido todo el club de las investigaciones ocultas comenzo a correr para alcazar a issei

Ya estando lejos 4 personas estaban paradas en la entrada de la academia kuoh eran dos chicos y dos chicas

Chica1:con que aqui es donde estudia issei?

Chica2:mmm quiero verlo para undir su rostro en mis pechos

Chico1:hay por favor no empiezes con eso

Chico2: me pregunto si issei sera el mismo?...umm como sea entremos

Los tres chicos:ok

Mientras que en el pasillo de la academia kouh issei hyoodo caminaba lentamente ya el joven estaba segado por todo el odio y la ira que tenia hacia rias y los demas hasta que un grito lo detuvo y el reconocia esa voz que tanto odiaba ahora

Rias:ISSEI!-grito esta llegando con los demas hacia donde esta issei-porque te fuiste y no nos dijiste nada?-con voz preocupada

Asia:verdad issei-san estaba muy preocupada donde pasaste la noche?

Issei:primero me dio la gana de irme porque ustedes me lo dejaron bien claro ayer y segundo eso no les interesa donde pasa la noche-con voz fria que sorprendio a todo el club

Akeno:issei-kun que te pasa porque hablas asi?

Xenovia/irina:por favor perdonanos

Issei: otravez primero me da la gana de hablar asi y segundo no pidan perdon por que no los perdonare-dijo este con voz fria y volteandose para seguir su camino

Rias:no no kiba,koneko,gasper,ravel dentengalo-dijo esta asustada por la forma en la que estaba issei

Acto seguido koneko,gasper y ravel bloquearon el camino de issei y kiba camino hacia issei para hablar con su amigo

Kiba:issei-kun-dijo este poniendo una mano en el. Hombro de issei

Esto sorprendio a todo el club pero mas a kiba issei derepente se voltio quito la mano de kiba de su hombro y issei tomo a kiba por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampo. Contra la pared con fuerza y lo levanto unos pocos sentimetros esto llamo la atencion de los demas estudiantes ..

Issei:me vuelves a tocar y te juro que esa mano jamas volvera a tocar algo en su vida!-grito este con una mirada oscura y de odio hacia kiba

Kiba:i..i..i...issei-kun...me...me lastimas-dijo este asustado y adolorido

Issei:aah que bueno pues...SUFRE!-dijo este con odio y lo estampaba varias veces contra la pared kiba, rias y los demas y los estudiantes estaban sorprendidos y asustados issei estaba muy enojado este seguia estampando a kiba hasta que un grito lo para

Rias:ISSEI YA BASTA!-grito esta con lagrimas

Issei solto a kiba y asia rapidamente curo a kiba y el castaño continua su camino

Rias:issei tienes que escuchar el porque hicimos eso-dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos

Cuando issei comenzo a caminar una voz detuvo su caminar

Chica1:veo que no as cambiado nada hyoodo issei-dijo esta con una sonrisa

Issei abrio sus ojos como platos y voltio a ver d donde provenia la voz y la vio a la chica

Issei:ku..ku...kuraishi-chan-dijo este sorprendido

Fin capitulo 2

Ahhh se que me tarde en subir este capitulo era porque no tenia donde subirlo puesto que no estoy en mi casa estoy de vacaciones. Aqui aque mi tia...bueno me dicen si les gusto el cap para hacer el 3ro XD

Adios n/n


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicos aqui el nuevo cap se que me tarde en subirlo ha si que por favor no me maten y les pido disculpas asi que A LEER se a dicho XDD

Capitulo 3 conociendo al grupo y una sorpresa

Issei: ku...kuraishi-chan-dijo este sorprendido a ver a la hermosa joven

Kuraishi: que pasa issei parece que viste un fantasma-dijo esta

Kurasihi era una joven de 16 años un año menor que issei. Su cabello era plateado y largo hasta su cintura su ojos eran azules su piel era blanca y con un cuerpo casi como el de ravel. Aunque ella parecia inexpresiva (n/a:aqui kuraishi es casi identica a koneko)

Issei: que...que haces aqui?-dijo este un poco sonrojado

Kuraishi: yo y tres chicos eramos lo que. Venian aqui en esta academia

Issei: tres chicos?(-se acuerda de algo-)por favor no me digas que ellos estan aqui?

Kuraishi:sip ellos estan...oh hay creo que vienen-dijo esta con su rostro inexpresivo señalando hacia donde venian 3 personas pero una venia corriendo a gran velocidad hacia issei

Issei: porfavor que no aga lo creo-dijo este

Chica1: ah mi issei cuanto tiempo!-dijo esta saltando hacia issei y ambos calleron al piso

Issei: arg riko porque siempre tienes que hacer eso!-dijo este enojado y adolorido por la caida

Riko:lo ago porque a mi isse-kun le gusta-dijo esta con una cara exitada riko era una joven de cabello negro largo esta sus muslo unos ojos marrones y un cuerpo bien formado y sin contar los grandes pechos de esta

Mientras que por otro lado ciertas chicas de un club estaban emanando un aura asesina hacia riko por que estaba sobre issei

Issei: aja como sea pero ya levante porque tengo una buena vista de tus p...-dijo este algo sonrojado.

Riko: arara mm sera que issei-kun esta atraidos por mis pechos? o sera que estas exitado ohh que deberia aser?-dijo esta con cara exitada

Ante estas palabras el club de la investigaciones ocultas voltio a ver a akeno y esta tenia su mirada sorprendida sobre riko su caracter era igual al de ella

Issei: n...nose de que rayos hablas-dijo este levantadose del piso y ayudando a riko a levantarse

Despues se escucharos unos gritos de chicas de la academia kuoh que al paracer tenian rodeado a alguien.

Maruyama: kyaa! Eres lindo te pareces mucho a kiba-sempai

Katase:kyaa! Te gustaria vernos hacer ejercisios?

Chico1:me alagan sus palabras pero lo siento no tengo tiempo quizas otro dia ok?-dijo este guiñando un ojo y caminando hacia issei acompañado de otro chico

Maruyama/katase:KYAAA!-dijeron esta al unisono

Chico1: isse cuanto tiempo eh?-dijo este saludando a su viejo amigo

Issei: watson por lo que veo sigues con eso de las chicas-dijo este haciendo un saludo de manos con watson mientras que sierto rubio sentia celos de watson

Watson:jajaj tu crees para nada tu sabes que no busco relaciones con nadie-dijo este con una sonrisa watson era un chico alto de cabello negro corto como el de kiba. Y unos ojos morados

Otra vez el club de las investigaciones oculta voltio su rostro asia kiba... Ya que watson era muy parecido a el tanto caracter como fisico

Issei se percato de un chico de baja estatura (que era como la de gasper) que se ocultaba detras de watson. Y al parecer estaba sonrojado al ver a issei

Issei: ya kana sal destras de watson se un hombre apesar de que tienes nombre de niña-dijo este con una sonrisa

Kana: que...que.. malo eres issei ni con el pasar de el tiempo cambias-dijo este mirando hacia otro lado ya que estaba sonrojado

Watson: issei creo que ya es hora de que sepas la verdad sobre kana-dijo este

Kana:QUE!?

Issei:cual verdad?

Watson: que kana en realidad es chica. Y ella se trasviste para parecer un chico ya que a ella le gusta la ropa de chico-dijo este con una sorinsa como si no ubiera pasado nada

Issei estaba shokeado

Kuraishi/riko: hay viene el grito cubranse los oidos!-dijeron estas al unisono

Issei:QUEEEEEEEEEEE!-grito este muy fuerte puesto que se oyo por toda la academia

Issei:kuraishi,riko es verdad eso?-dijo este

Kuraishi y riko asienten

Kana:WATSON! Por que le dijiste-dijo esta enojada y sonrojada a la vez kana era una chica de baja estatura.y de cabello corto. Color amarillo

Y su cuerpo era el de una lolita a pesar de tener 15 años estaba bien formado su cuerpo

Watson: el iva a descubrir la verdad tarde o temprano

Issei: kana osea que eres travesti?

Kana:s..si

Issei: no me lo creo tengo que ver por mi mismo kana perdoname por esto que voy a hacer-dijo este caminando hacia kana

Kana:qu...que vas a hacer...no espera... Ahh-gimio esta ya que issei le estaba tocando los pechos y issei estaba sorprendido eran reales

Issei:son reales pero no me lo creo todavia falta la parte mas importante-dijo este

Kana: NO! Esa parte noo... AAAAH-gimio esta con fuerza ya que issei le estaba tocando la entrepierna y apesar de que kana usaba ropa de chico issei pudo saber que kana era chica y su rostro se torno rojo al descubrir la verdad

Issei: no puede ser eres chica!

Kuraishi: los actos pervertidos no estan permitidos issei-dijo esta dandole un golpe en el estomago

Mientras que el club de las investigaciones ocultas estaba impactado por ese acto de issei y tambien voltiaron a ver a gasper y koneko ya que kana se parecia mucho a gasper y kuraishi a koneko por su caracter serio

Issei: rayos a pesar de el tiempo tu fuerza aumento

Kuraishi: y tu tampoco cambias tu personalidad fria de siempre

Riko:issei-kun y tambien te emos traido a precioso

Issei:precioso?

Kuraishi:no me digas que ya se te olvido precioso

Watson/kana:y la llebavas siempre colgada a tu espalda

Issei:precioso?...precioso?(-se acuerda de algo-)ME TRAGERON MI RIFLE-dijo este incredulo

Riko:sip aqui lo tienes toma-dijo esta entregandole el rifle a issei

Issei: ah mi precioso me hacias mucha falta-dijo este colando su rifle a su espalda

El arma de issei era un rifle francontirador SVD dragunov el rifle con mas alcanze del mundo (n/a: busquen en google imagenes : SVD Dragunov para que vean cual es el rifle)

Kuraishi: y tambien sensei no dio todo tu dinero de las misiones que completaste pero nunca que nunca aceptabas el dinero-dijo esta con un maletin en la mano para entregarselo a issei

Issei: y como siempre no voy a aceptar ese dinero

Kuraishi:aceptalo o te amarro a un arbol te violo y despues te castro-dijo esta con voz sombria entregandole el malentin

Issei: vale vale no tienes porque ponerte asi-dijo este con su rostro frio recibiendo el maletin pero al abrirlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos en el maletin habia billetes de 100.000 yens

Kuraishi:deja de acerte el sorprendido

Issei: YO NO PUDE AVER GANADO TODO ESTO!

Kuraishi: si lo ganaste idiota y que vas a hacer con todo ese dinero?

Issei: no lose creo que hare unas cuantas cosas

Mientras que sierto club de las investigaciones ocultas estaban triste todo lo que le conto issei a koneko era verdad y ellos lo tomaron como mentira e incluso se burlaron de el

Kuraishi: issei te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Issei:sip cual es?

Kuraishi: sabes donde esta rias gremory tenemos que hablar con ella sobre nuestra inscripcion en esta academia

Issei: si esta detras de ustedes...disculpenme pero ne tengo que ir-dijo este con voz fria que sorprendio a sus 4 amigos y se fue corriendo

Rias: ISSEI! Espera!

Kuraishi: rias-sama por favor diganos que paso con issei el nunca habia actuado asi

Rias: se los dire pero es muy doloroso por favor vamos al club

Kuraishi/riko/watson/kana:hai-dijeron estos al unisono siguiendo a rias y los demas

Mientras en un bosque de la academia kuoh

Issei: socio estas bien?-dijo este mirando su puño ya que este habia aparecido la gema de bosted gear para poder hablar con Ddraig

Ddraig: si estoy bien pero me dejaste sorprendido por esa actitud hacia kiba

Issei: se lo merece...como sea tengo que preguntarte algo?

Ddraig:si socio que es?

Issei: supongo que ya viste a mis viejos amigos y que ellos me entregaron mi rifle

Ddraig: si ya los vi y tambien ya vi tu rifle

Issei: que pasaria si yo canalizo mi energia demoniaca en mi rifle

Ddraig: no lose creo que aumentaria su poder de fuego creo...pero si quieres lo intentamos

Issei: vale agamoslo...BOSTED GEAR?!-dijo este apareciendo su sagred gearr

[Bostoo]

Issei: bost,bost,bost,bost,bost

Ddraig: bien ahora saca tu rifle y canaliza tu energia con el y trsnfiere el bost

Issei: ok socio-dijo este mientras sacaba su rifle y canalizaba su energia en el- ya esta socio ahora a transferirlo

[Transfer]

Ddraig:bien ahora saca un disparo para ver su poder pero no creo que sea tan fuerte

Issei: no importa pero vamos a ver-dijo este mientras apuntaba su rifle francotirador SVD Dragunov hacia un arbol y solto un dispara

BAAMG!

El disparo salio y la bala se torno roja casi como un mini dragon shot y al impactar con el arbol hubo una gran explocion que llamo la atencion de los estudiantes de la academia kuoh mientras que issei no podia ver el resultado del disparo porque habia mucho humo y polvo y espero a que se dicipara a lo que se desvanecio el humo y el polvo solo se podia ver todo el bosque sin vida y un crater gigante issei estaba sorprendido habia acabado con un solo dispara el bosque

Ddraig: SOCIO ACABASTE CON TODO EL BOSQUE!-grito este sorprendido

Issei: y que y dime como esta el resultado-con su voz fria

Ddraig: ESE DISPARO ESTA A UN NIVEL MAS AYA DEL DRAGON SHOT CON ESE PODER PODRIAS MATAR A UN DIOS O AL MISMO DIABLO!-grito este sorprendido. Alterado

Pero algo sorprendio a Ddraig issei se estaba riendo como un sicopata

Issei: rias y los demas van a sentir este poder...pensandolo bien. Les arrancare sus corazones con mis propias mano-dijo este con su voz fria

Ddraig: pero que rayos dices...bueno como sea vamonos que ya llamamos la atencion

Issei:ok-dijo este mientras desaparecia como si se telestransportaba hacia la residencia hyoodo

Ddraig: COMO RAYOS HICISTE ESO SIN UN CIRCULO MAGICO!-grito este sorprendido

Issei: cuando tienes odio y dolor en tu corazon puedes hacer muchas cosas... Ahora voy a buscar una casa para comprarla socio debes descansar todavia no has recuperado todo tu poder de aver invocado a scirzes-one-sana esa vez

Ddraig:ok socio suerte con la casa que buscas

Issei: ok socio descansa...ah ahora a buscar una casa...rayos hay venden una pero esta en frente de la casa de mis padres bueno que mas da ire a comprarla-dijo este resignado mientras caminaba hacia la casa de en frente que estaba en venta

En el club de las investigaciones ocultas

Kuraishi: con que eso fue lo que paso

Rias:si eso fu todo lo que paso

Riko:no puedo creer que los alla amenazado con matar. A issei

Akeno:pero eso no importa ya que nos desicimos de el pero queremos que issei-kun nos perdone

Watson/kana:sera muy dificill

Rias:a que os referis

Kuraishi:conociendo a issei sera muy dificil que os perdone. Cuando lo conocimos el era muy frio y solitario y si alguien le buscaba pelea el les daba una golpiza...y tambien casi mataba a un estudiante con un cubo de basura el pobre chico tenia los huesos rotos y la cara desfigurada

Asia: pero isse-san no era asi cuando estaba aqui

Kuraishi:a que os referis

Irina: el antes era un pervertido que le gustaban los pechos de la chicas e incluso tiene una tecnica. Para romper las ropas de las chicas para dejarlas desnuda.

Kana: una tecnica para romper ropas?

Rias:claro ya que nosostros somos demonios-dijo esta mientras le salian la alas y los demas tambien menos los cuatros amigos de issei

Kuraishi:que bueno saben? Nosotros tambien somos demonios-dijo esta mientras que a los amigos de salian alas de demonios

Watson: una pregunta isse tambien es demonio?

Akeno: si el tambien es un demonio

Kuraishi: bueno como sea rias-sama queremos ser sus siervos

Rias:claro despues de todo son amigos de mi issei-dijo esta mientras se preparaba para convertir a los cuatro chicos en sus siervos

En la calle de la residencia hyoodo

Issei: bueno adios muchas gracias por venderme la casa que tengan un buen viaje-dijo este mientras se despedia de la familia que le vendio la casa-rayos todavia me queda mucho dinero creo que tendre que comprar las cosas como la cama y esas cosas... Pero como solo no puedo(-se acuerda de algo-) ya se la llamare

Issei saco un telefono de su bolsillo y marco un numero

En el club de las investigaciones ocultas

RING RING

Kuraishi:riko por favor apaga ese telefono

Riko: espera(contesta)hola?

Issei(telefono):riko?

Riko:isse?-todos voltean a ver a riko

Issei(telefono):RIKO AYUDA UNA LOCA ME QUIERE VIOLAR ME QUIERE QUITAR MI VIRGINIDAD!

Riko:QUE!?

Issei:RIKO VEN RAPIDO...no por favor no me toques noooooooooo(se corta la llamada)

Riko:ISSEI...ISSEI!

Kuraishi:que paso?

Riko:era issei una loca lo va a violar y le va a quitar su virginidad!

Rias/akeno/koneko/asia/irina/xenovia:QUE?!

Riko:lo siento me tengo que ir...ISSEI...ISSEI tranquilo alla voy!-dijo esta mientras salia disparada como alma que lleva el diablo

Rias: rayos vamos chicas rapido!

Kuraishi:calmense a issei no le van a quitar la virginidad

Rias:que y porque riko se fue corriendo

Kuraishi:eso es algo que issei hacia para que riko

Le ayudara con compras o algo

Rias: ah ya veo

En la calle de la residencia issei

Issei:ja cayo 5...4...3...2...1 ya llego riko

Riko:issei ya llegue donde esta esa hija de ...

Issei:no me va a pasar nada pero nesecito que me ayudes con unas compras para mi nueva casa

Riko:rayos eres malo pero como sea vamos

Issei:ok vamonos-dijo este mientras se iba con riko a comprar las cosas de la casa de issei

7 horas despues

En el club de las investigaciones ocultas

Rias:bueno ya todo esta listo sera mejor que nos vamos porque ya es de noche ustedes viviran con nosotros-dijo esta mientras creaba un circulo magico para teletransportase hacia la residencia hyoodo

Kuraishi/watson/kana:hai-dijeron estos mientras entraban a circulo con los demas y desaparecian y aparecieron el la entrada de la residencia hyoodo

Rias:bienvenidos chicos esta es la casa de los padres de issei

Kana: y los padres de issei?

Akeno:oh kana-chan ellos estan de viaje por dos años

Kana: ya veo akeno-sempai y issei vive aqui?

Akeno:si el vive aqui pero desde el insidente de sakaki el se fue a vivir solo-dijo esta con un poco de tristesa

Al frente de la casa

Issei: gracias riko por ayudarme hoy

Riko: de nada pero recuerda que me debes una por esa mentira

Issei: ok cuidate ok-dijo este mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a riko y esta se sonrojo y issei se encerro en su casa nueva

Riko:a...adios issei-dijo esta mientras se iva pero se detuvo al ver a rias y los demas en la casa del frente -CHICOS?

Todos en la residencia hyoodo voltiaron a ver a riko sorprendidos

Riko:que hacen aqui?

Kuraishi:aqui es donde nos vamos a quedar con rias-sama en la casa de los padres de issei y tu donde estabas con issei?

Riko:ayudandolo a comprar unos cosas de su nueva casa que es esta que esta aqui-dijo esta con una sonrisa llendo hacia donde estaban los demas y señalando la casa del frente

Todos:QUEEEEE?!

Fin capitulo 3

Hola chicos se que me tarde en subir cap era porque estaba muy ocupado se que en este cap no hay casi accion asi que les pido me disculpen en proximos caps habra mas accion me dicen si les gusto para seguirlo :D


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4. Un problema y el beso con ophis

Todos:QUEEEEE?!

Riko:por dios no griten asi

Rias:como que vive en frente de nosotros?

Riko:el compro esa casa del frente y si no me creen se los voy a desmotrar-dijo esta llendo a la casa de issei

Toc,toc,toc

Riko:issei...issei sal un momento si?

Derrepente se abrio la puerta del frente y se vio a issei

Issei(bostezando):ahh riko que pasa?

Riko:nada solo que los chicos no me creen que vives aqu...-no pudo terminar la frase se sonrojo al maximo al ver a issei en solo unos boxers negros y tambien las demas chicas se sonrojaron asta no poder mas al ver a issei asi

Issei: ehh riko?...RIKO!

Riko: ah que?

Issei: sabes riko estoy muy cansado mañana nos vemos ok?

Riko:o..o..ok

Se despidieron y issei se encerro en su casa y riko fue hasta donde los demas

Riko: ven que si es verdad

Rias:no puede ser issei vive al frente

Akeno:creo que asi tendremos mas oportunidades de hablar con issei

Kuraishi:si pero como ya os dije sera muy dificil eso

Kana:kuraishi tiene razon...bueno pero como sea ya es de noche y tenemos que dormir

Koneko:kana tiene razon debemos dormir

Rias:bueno chicos entremos a dormir

Todos:hai!

Asi todos entraron a la residencia hyoodo se acomodaron en sus dormitorios y se durmieron

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y como siempre el trio iglesia estaba resando y koneko,ravel,gasper,kana,kiba y watson se encontraban viendo en la TV oppai-dragon y rias,akeno,riko y kuraishi estaban preparando el desayuno para los demas

Rias: riko,kuraishi como se sienten con nosotros?

Akeno:si como se sienten con nosotros?

Riko:me siento bien ustedes son como mi familia

Kuraishi:es verdad ustedes son como mi familia

Rias:ya veo

Akeno: que bueno que ustedes se sientan bien con nosotros

En la residencia issei

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion de issei y impactaban en su rostro y este comenzaba a despertarse

Issei: eh ya es de dia-dijo este levantandose su cuarto estaba compuesto por muchos lujos TV de plasma una ps3 y una cama tamaño king- ah voy a hacerme mi desayuno-dijo este bajando hacia la cocina

La sala estaba compuestas por unos muebles de tersio pelo de color negro y sin contar su rifle francotirador SVD Dragunov colgado en una pared una TV de plasma de 42 pulgadas otra ps3. Y un gran equipo de musica y sin contar la cocina que era muy lujosa

Issei:rayos a pesar de que compre muchos aparatos lujosos todavia me queda demasiado dinero...bueno pero como sea a aser mi desayuno-dijo este mientras se preparaba unos sanduiches y se sentaba en la mesa a comerselos y derrepente en su puño aparecio la gema de Ddraig

Ddraig:hola socio que tal dormiste?

Issei:oh hola socio dormir bien-con su voz fria

Ddraig:por favor podrias cambiar esa personalidad fria

Issei:no la cambiare ya te dije que no voy a volver a ser el pervertido y amable que conocias

Ddraig:socio me preocupas mucho sabes?

Issei:lose socio pero no te preocupes

Ddraig:esta bien

Issei:bueno creo que ya termine de desayunar creo que voy a escuchar un poco de musica mientras me baño-dijo este levantadose de la mesa para ir a lavar el plato y ir para la sala hacia donde esta el gran equipo de musica

Issei:umm que escucho-dijo mientras buscaba un CD de musica- emm ya se-dijo este tomando un CD que decia Linkin park y lo colocaba en el equipo de musica y le subia al maximo volumen al equipo y la musica que sono es: somewhere i belong -linkin park

When this began

I had nothing to say

And Id get lost in the nothingness inside of me

I was confused

And Id let it all out to find

That im not the only person with these things in mind

Inside of me

When all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only real thing that Ive got left to feel

Nothing to loose

Just stuck, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own and the fault is my own

Ddraig:socio esa musica me da miedo

Issei: tu crees?..no para nada esa musica me gusta mucho porque es muy fria y solitaria

Ddraig: pero da miedo

Issei:aja si socio lo que tu creeas como sea me voy a duchar-dijo este llendo hacia al baño a ducharse

En la residencia hyoodo

Kiba:ah ya termino el programa que mal

Ravel:rayos no puedo esperar asta mañana

Gasper:yo tampoco ravel-san

Koneko:debo admitir que aunque el programa es muy lascivo esta bueno

Kiba:kana,watson que os parecio oppai-dragon?

Kana:muy interesante

Watson:esta genial!

Kiba:que bue...-no pudo terminar la frase porque un gran sonido de musica se escuchaba bienm fuerte y esto iso que gasper brincara a los brazos de kiba por el miedo

I wanna heal I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long

Erase all the pain till its gone

I wanna heal I wanna feel

Like Im close to something real

I wanna find something Ive wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

And Ive got nothing to say

I cant believe I didnt fall right down on my face

I was confused

Looking everwhere only to find

That its not the way I had imagined it all in my mind

So what am I

What do I have but negativity

Cause I cant justify the way everyone is looking at me

Nothing to loose

Nothing to gain, hollow and alone

And the fault is my own and the fault is my own

I wanna heal I wanna feel

What I thought was never real

I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long

Erase all the pain till its gone

I wanna heal I wanna feel

Like Im close to something real

I wanna find something Ive wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

Ravel:esa..mu...musica me da miedo-dijo esta con miedo

Y derrepente salen de la cosina rias,akeno,riko y kuraishi apresuradas por el sonido

Rias:de donde rayos es esa musica?

Akeno:esa musica trasnmite soledad y tristesa

Riko:tsk... Ya empezo con sus musicas

Kuraishi:rayos issei ya empesaste con esas musicas

Rias: como que issei?

Riko:issei siempre escuchaba esos tipos de musica

Derrepente ravel viene con cara seria

Ravel:rias-sama

Rias:si ravel que ah pasado?

Ravel:scirzes-sama nos llamo diciendo que hay un demonio descontrolado y esta destruyendo la ciudad dice vamos a ayudar a vali y los demas

Rias:bueno como sea chicos vamonos-dijo esta mientras creaba un circulo magico

Todos:hai!-dijeron estos al unisono mientras entraban al circulo y se teletransportaban a lugar de la batalla

Lugar de la batalla

Vali:rayos es muy fuerte ni siquiera con la jugenmet drive puedo vemcerlo

Kuroka:nyah es muy dificil derrotarlo

Derrepente aparecio un circula magico y apercieron rias y los demas

Rias:hola chicos hemos venido a ayudarles

Vali: ya era hora-dijo este mientras caia cansado a suelo

Rias:asia curalos a todos mientras que nosotros lucharemos con ese demonio

Asia:ha..haii-dijo esta mientras curaba a vali y kuroka

Rias:ahora donde esta el demonio?

Demonio:aqui es que acaso no me ven?

Rias:oh que grande eres y dime como te llanas?

Demonio:mi nombre es rags soy un poderoso demonio puesto que eh vencido a portador de vanishing dragon-rags era un demonio que media 50 metros de altura y el aura que enmanaba era poderosa

Rias: bueno rags en el nombre de la familia gremory debes desaparecer-dijo mientras se ponia el pose de batalla-CHICOS VAMOS POR EL!

Todos:haiii!-dijeron estos mientras se ponian en pose de batalla y invocaban sus poderes

Rags:ja creen que podran contra mi?no me agan reir como se vamos a pelear!

En la residencia issei

Issei:ah rayos estoy aburrido quisiera un poco de accion-dijo este

Toc,toc,toc

Issei:quien sera?-dijo este mientras caminaba hacia la puerta pero cuando la abrio se sorprendio al ver a ophis-ophis?que haces aqui?

Ophis:issei-san scirzes me dijo que te viniera a llamar porque hay problemas vali y rias-sama estan en peligro de muerte

Issei:aja y que quieren que aga? Pues que se mueran ya que los odio a todos

Ophis:issei-san nose que paso contigo y rias-sama ya que yo no estube por un tiempo con ustedes pero por favor haslo por mi ya que ellos son mi familia-dijo esta con una cara triste

Issei:tsk...bueno ire pero lo are por ti porque tu fuiste la unica que no me odio y golpeo-dijo este mientras tomaba a ophis de la cintura y ophis se sonrojaba-bueno dame 5 minutos para alistarme e ir para aya peru tu ve a alla puede que neseciten tu ayuda

Ophis:bue...bue..bueno-dijo esta sonrojada mientras se iva volando al lugar de la batalla

Issei:jum es una buena oportunidad para probar mi nuevo poder-dijo este mientras corria a su habitacion para vestirse

Lugar de la batalla

Rias:rayos es muy fuerte-dijo esta mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo puesto que este estaba botando sangre

Todos estaban heridos estaban jadeando del cansancio y dolor que estaban sufriendo pero aguiel venia volando era una chica de cabello negro con un traje de lolita gotica era ophis

Rias:ophis?

Ophis:rias-sama tranquila ya issei-san viene para aca

Akeno: issei viene a ayudarnos?

Ophis:si en 5 minutos el estara aqui

Rags:jajajajaajajaj son unos debiluchos

Todos:callate maldito!

En la residencia issei

Issei: umm esto me queda bien-dijo este mientras se miraba en el espejo la ropa que issei cargaba puesta estaba compuesta por unos jeans negros unas converses blancas una camisa manga corta blanca y un saco como el que usa dante en devil may cry 3 pero este es de color negro..acto seguido el joven castaño bajo a la sala para recoger su rifle de la pared y levantarse la manga izquierda del saco para invocar su sagred gear-BOOSTED GEAR!-grito este mientras invoca su sagred gear

Ddraig:socio pareces un caza recompenzas

Issei:tu crees? Bueno como sea vamonos-dijo este mientras se teletransportaba al lugar de la batalla

Lugar de la batalla

Issei:umm por lo que veo vali te dejaron echo trizas-dijo este mientras miraba a vali

Vali:issei? Si vienes a ayudarnos no creo que podras vencer tu solo a ese demonio es muy fuerte y una pregunta?

Issei: si cual es?

Vali:poque estas vestido asi? Pareces un cazarecompensas

Issei:larga historia

Rias:issei?

Akeno:issei-kun por favor ayudanos

Issei:no las ayudo porque quiero lo ago porque ophis me lo pidio y no crean que por venir a ayudarlas las voy a perdonar-dijo este con su voz fria

Kuraka:nyah sekkerkyu-chan gracias por venir a ayudarnos

Issei:como sea

Rags:ja otro debilucho-pero issei solo lo ignoro-OYE NO ME IGNORES!-grito este enojado levantando su gran puño izquiedo para golpear a issei pero un disparo resono y cuando la bala impacto su mano fue cortada por la bala-AAAARG! COMO TE ATREVES A CORTARME LA MANO CON UNA BALA-grito este adolorido y enojado al ver a issei con su rifle apuntado sin mirar al demonio

Issei:no respetas no ves que estoy en medio de una conversacion-dijo este con una mirada asesina mientras ponia su rifle a su espalda

Rags:ERES UNA MALDITA PLAGA!

Issei:si SOY UNA PLAGA QUE NO MERECE VIVIR VERDAD? A esta plaga la intentaron asesinar y fueron ellos!-grito mientras señalaba a rias y los demas a ecepcion de ophis,riko,kuraishi,kana y watson-y esta plaga va a cobrar venganza pero primero me desare de ti!-grito este con enojado con una mirada oscura

Rags:ja me gustaria verlo

Issei:bueno tu lo pediste-dijo este mientras comenzaba a correr en direccion hacia el demonio

Vali:ISSEI NO LO AGAS NO TIENES TU ARMUDARA!

Rias:ISSEI POR FAVOR NO LO AGAS NO QUEREMOS QUE MUERAS!-dijo esta asustada

Pero issei solo los ignoro y siguio corriendo hacia el demonio rags disparaba fuego de su boca hacia issei pero este solo los esquivaba. Issei dio un salto para llegar al estomago de rags para clavarle un gran golpe que abrio un agugero en el estomago de rags y este salio disparado por los aires debido a la fuerza del golpe y aterrizo en un poste de electricidad

Rags:MA...MALDITO-dijo este adolorido mientras su estomago botaba mucha sangre

Derrenpente issei brinco a unos de los postes y comenzo a correr a una velocidad increible por los cables alectricos como si de un ninja se tratase al estar a unos cuantos sentimetros de rags dio un gran salto

Issei:MORIRAS!grito este mientras invocaba a su espada abscalon y cortaba a la mitad al gran rags y las dos mitades calleron al suelo ante las miradas sorprendidas de vali,rias y los demas issei habia derrotado tan facilmente a rags-tsk...debilucho

Vali:i...issei pero como derrotaste sin la armadura!

Issei:larga historia

Rias,akeno,asia,koneko,gasper,kiba,xenovia,irina:I SSEI!-gritaron estos de alegria corriendo hacia issei pero algo los detuvo issei corto el piso con abscalon y estos los miraron asustados

Issei:que no os dije que no se me acercaran-dijo este con su voz fria mientras desvanecia a abscalon

Watson:viejo puedes dejar esa personalidad

Kana:si ya eso desespera

Riko:yo te puedo quitar esa personalidad con una actividad-dijo esta con cara exitada

Kuraishi:no lo haras riko

Issei:QUE NO SE ME ACERQUEN O LOS MATO!

Rias:issei por favor ya basta tienes que saber el porque hicimos eso-dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos

Issei:no voy a escuchar nada de uste...-no pudo terminar la frase porque una abofetada lo detuvo todos se sorprendieron al ver que fue ophis y esta tenia lagrimas en los ojos

Ophis:como puedes decir eso porque no escuchas lo que te tienen que decir

Issei:ophis me vuelves a abofetear y te juro que...

Ophis:me juras que? Me vas a matar me vas a matar por querer ayudarte!

Issei: no es eso solo te hare esto- dijo este mientras tomaba a ophis de la cintura y la pegaba mas a el para darle un tierno beso el los labios todos se sorprendieron y ophis tenia sus ojos abierto como platos pero despues de unos segundo se dejo llevar por el beso y correspondio poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de issei despues de 20 segundos se separaron por falta de aire y ophis esta roja de la verguenza mientras que ciertas chicas incluyendo a kuroka estaban emando una aura asesina

Ophis:por...porque hiciste eso?

Issei:porque queria y una cosa mas...ophis quisieras una cita conmigo?

Todos:QUEEEEEE?!

Fin capitulo 4

Jejejeje perdon por haberme tardado en subir este cap. Me dicen si les gusto para continuarlo XD


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 una cita y las pruebas del festival deportivo de las tres facciones parte 1

Todos:QUEEEE?!

Issei:que dices ophis-chan. Te gustaria ir?

Ophis:eeee...etooo

Issei:entendere si no quieres puesto que no sabes que es una cita-dijo este dandose media vuelta para irse pero un abrazo lo detuvo era ophis

Ophis:yo no eh dicho que no claro que me gustaria ir-dijo esta con una sonrisa

Issei:jum esta bien nos vemos hoy como a las 7:30 en frente de mi casa para irnos o yo te busco ok?

Ophis:o..ok-dijo esta con un ligero sonrojo

Issei:bueno adios ophis cuidate-dijo este teletrasnportandose a su casa

Rias:OPHIS!-grito esta llena de celos

Ophis:si que pasa rias-sama-dijo esta como si nada hubiera pasado

Akeno:ophis-chan que suerte que tengas una cita con issei estoy celosa

Koneko:ophis-chan suertuda

Irina:rayos. Yo queria una cita con issei

Xenovia: que se le puede hacer ya que el nos odia y a ophis no

Asia:oh que debemos hacer

Kuraishi:no agan nada es una muy buena opotunidad

Rias:aque te refieres kuraishi?

Ophis:como acaban de ver issei siente algo por ophis seria buena idea dejar que ophis valla con el a esa cita asi pasando el tiempo ophis podra llevar a issei a nuestra casa y ustedes podran hablar con el

Rias:no lo habia pensado...es un buen plan

Vali:rias-sama ya nos tenemos que ir

Riash:oh ya veo

Vali:etoooo gra...gra...gracias por la ayuda

Kuroka:oh es el fin del mundo el gran vali lucifer dando las gracias por la ayuda nyah

Vali:CALLETE-grito este sonrojado

Rias:bueno vali es hora de despedirnos

Vali:esta bien adios rias-sama...vamonos kuroka

Kuroka:nyah adios rias-chan y cuidate shirone-dijo esta mientras se iva con vali

Rias:adios chicos

Koneko:cuidate nee-sama

Riko:koneko ella es tu hermana?

Koneko:si

Kuraishi:rayos es hermosa y sobre todo tiene una gran delantera y la mia no crese

Rias:bueno chicos vamonos-dijo esta creando un circulo magico

Todos:hai!-dijeron eston entrando en el circulo y teletrasnportandose

En la residencia issei

Issei:rayos estoy aburrido sera mejor que salga a caminar por ahí

Ddraig:socio tu poder es devastador acabaste con ese demonio sin entrar al balance breaker y vali no pudo con el

Issei:como ya te dije cuando tienes odi...

Ddraig:odio y dolor en el corazon puedes hacer lo que sea ya lo se

Issei:entoces para que preguntas

Ddraig:solo para molestarte jejeje

Issei:ja ja ja haste el graciosito...como sea me voy al parque-dijo este esta saliendo de su casa y caminando hacia el parque.

En la residencia hyoodo

Kiba:kana,watson que quieren hacer?

Kana:que tal si vemos una pelicula de miedo

Watson:me parece bien

Koneko: buena idea

Ravel: concuerdo con kana

Gasper:eeeehh...yo tambien opino lo mismo-dijo este con un poco de miedo

Kiba: y cual vemos?

Watson:kana recuerdas esa pelicula que vimos cuando fuimos a una mision en venezuela

Kana:te refieres a actividad paranormal 3 con mucho gusto la vemos

Kiba:esta decidido veremos actividad paranormal 3

Kana:estas seguro? Esa pelicula es muy terrorifica

Kiba: eh visto cosas peores-dijo este mientras ponia la pelicula en la TV de la sala

Watson/kana: van a morirse de miedo-dijeron estos en un susurro para que no los oigan los demas

En el parque

Se encontraba un castaño caminando traquilamente en el trayecto vio una banca y se sento a relajarse un poco puesto debía despejar su mente aunque sea por unos segundos de esas personas que tanto odia

Issei:ah que tranquilidad al fin un poco de relajo-dijo este mirando al cielo

Scirzes: veo que esta relajado issei-san

Issei:aaaah scirzes-one-sama que hace aqui?-dijo este sorprendido

Scirzes:nada solo escuche que vas a tener una cita con ophis

Issei:si es verdad la cita es hoy pero aun nose a donde llevarla yo queria llevarla a un club para bailar

Scirzes:un club? Pues no se hable mas porque no la llevas a nuestro club el club gremory

Issei:la familia gremory tiene un club?

Scirzes:si es que acaso no sabias?

Issei:no

Scirzes:pues que opinas?

Issei:me parace bien pero como llegare a ese lugar puesto debe estar en el inframundo no?

Scirzes:toma aqui tienes un teletransportador con el llegaras al club-dijo este entregandole un papel a issei y este lo acepto

Issei:gracias one-sama

Scirzes:de nada issei pero hay algo mas esa fiesta la voy a trasmitir en la TV de rias para que puedas vengarte

Issei:jum gracias scirzes-one-sama eso me funcionara

Scirzez:bueno adios issei-dijo este desapareciendo

Issei:adios scirzes-sama...bueno ya son las 6:30 de la tarde sera mejor que me valla a alistar para la cita-dijo este mientras se teletrasnportaba a su casa

En la residencia hyoodo

Rias: rayos ophis apurate ya son las 7:00 issei ya debe estar por llegar

Akeno:vaya vaya ophis te estas tardando mucho

Ophis:rayos soy la dragon uroboros no tengo porque estar nerviosa

Akeno: rias-sama donde estan kiba,gasper y ravel?

Rias:nose creo que se encerraron en sus cuartos como que estan asustados por una pelicula que vieron

Akeno: ya veo

Ding,dong

Riko: quien sera?-dijo esta mientras iba hacia la puerta y la abrio y vio a issei-issei?

Issei:ophis todavia no esta lista-dijo este con un rostro frio puesto que estaba en la casa en la que el no iba a regresar

Riko:no pero pasa a la sala allí puedes esperar

Issei:no voy a entr...-no pudo terminar la frase porque riko lo estaba empujando hacia la sala-pero que haces te dije que no voy a entrar!

Riko:ya ya deja el enojo siéntate aqui y espera-dijo esta mientras sentaba a issei en el mueble de la sala en el que también estaba koneko-buuueeenoo yo me retiro por un momento-dijo esta mientras subía a su habitación

En la sala solo estaban en el mueble sentados issei y koneko habia un silencio incomodo issei tenia cara de estar fastidiado de estar en esa casa y koneko tenia la cara lijeramente sonrojada ella comenzo a acercarse poco a poco a issei ella vio la mano de issei y ella lentamente iba a tomar la mano de issei pero derrepente alguien tomo su mano subio su rostro para ver el de issei el le tomo la mano y le estaba enviando una mirada de odio

Issei:que crees que estas haciendo?-dijo este con voz fria

Koneko no resistió mas y se abalanzo sobre issei para abrazarlo

Koneko:issei-sempai no resisto mas te quiero a mi lado quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes

Pero issei reacciono y se quito de encima a koneko y la llevo hacia a fuera y la agarro por la camisa y la estampo contra la pared pero este no aplico fuerza para no lastimarla y koneko tenia una mirada asustada ya que la mirada que issei le estaba dando era como si ya no se tratara del mismo issei

Issei:acaso no te dije que no me miraras y tocaras

Koneko:no resisto mas sempai quiero que volvamos a tomar como antes sesiones de curación me haces mucha falta-dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos

Issei:(rayos porque me siento asi)-penso este-pues olvidate de eso porque ya las cosas no van a ser como antes

Koneko:pero porfavor muéstrame aunque sea que el issei que yo conocia aun existe

Issei:no hare nada-dijo este con su rostro frio mirando fijamente a koneko

Koneko:si no lo haces lo are yo-dijo esta con voz temblorosa y apesar de que issei la estaba tomando por el cuello ella agarro el cuello de la camisa de issei y acerco el rostro de issei al de ella y ella le dio un beso a issei en los labios el castaño se sorprendio y rapidamente se separo del beso de koneko y dio unos pasos hacia atras con una mirada glacial

Issei:porque demonios hiciste eso? YA TE DIJE QUE LOS ODIO!-grito este enojado mientras entraba otra vez a la casa de sus padres a esperar a ophis para irse

Koneko:pude comprobar que todavia esta el issei-sempai que conosco-susurro esta mientras se tocaba los labios

En la sala de la residencia hyoodo

Issei:(rayos porque me beso se supone que ellos me odian ese dia cuando me golpiaron y pisotiaron me llamaban plaga y porque ahora quieren reconciliarse conmigo...maldicion...maldicion porque me siento asi)-penso este

Ophis:issei?

Issei:ah ophis ya te esbas tardan...-no puedo terminar la frase porque se quedo sorprendido por la ropa de ophis ella llevaba un jean negro unas converses moradas y una camisa manga corta morada-ESTAS HERMOSA!-dijo este en voz alta mientras que cierta nekomata que estaba entrando a la casa debido a esas palabras apretaba fuertemente la manilla de la puerta quebrandola

Ophis:en...enserio?-dijo esta sonrojada bajando las escaleras para llegar donde estaba issei

Issei:claro mi querida dragon uroboros nos vamos?

Ophis: si vamonos-dijo esta tomando la mano de issei

Issei:ok pero no vamos a caminar nos vamos a teletrasnportar

Ophis:pero como haremos eso?

Issei:asi-dijo este mientras tomaba a ophis de la cintura y la pegaba a el mientras que ciertas chicas que los estaban mirando desde una ventana sentian celos al ver a issei como tomaba a ophis de la cintura-lista ophis vamonos-dijo este teletransportandose con ophis

Issei se habia teletransportado a un restaurante 5 estrellas caminaron hacia la entrada y cuando entraron localizaron una mesa y se sentaron y llego la mesera que al parecer estaba sonrojada solo por ver a issei

Mesera:pue...pue...puedo tomar su orden se..señor

Issei:señorita por favor no me diga señor soy un chico con 17 años-dijo este con un tono amable mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la mesera que al ver esto su nariz estaba botando sangre-traiganos lo mejor de aqui y la mejor botella de vino que tengan

Mesera:kya! En..en...enseguida se lo traigo kya!-dijo esta mientras salia corriendo hacia la cocina

En la residencia hyoodo

Rias:ya no lo soporto nesecito ver a issei como sea

Riko:yo conosco una forma para que lo podamos ver todos los dias en la TV

Akeno:enserio y como?

Kuraishi:riko por favor no lo hagas

Riko:pues poniendo camaras de vigilancia en todas la ventanas de su casa asi lo podremos ver siempre-dijo esta mientras babeaba

Irina:me parece bien

Xenovia:asi podremos ver que hace

Asia:eso no seria un delito?

Koneko:no asia-sempai eso no podria ser un delito

Ravel:pues que no se hable mas rias-sama por favor agamos eso

Rias:esta bien pero donde conseguimos las camaras?

Kana:no os preocupeis yo tengo unas cuantas de cuando vigilaba a issei en tokio

Riko:bueno vamos a instalarlas kana

Kana:esta bien vamos?

Riko:ok-dijo esta mientras se iba con kana a buscar las camaras y despues bajar y salir a la casa de issei a instalarlas

Rias:bueno nosotros veremos oppai-dragon en la sala ok?

Todos:haii!-dijeron estos mientras se iban a la sala a ver una pelicula

En el restaurante

Ophis:issei-san todo estubo delicioso

Issei:si verdad y sobre todo el vino...bueno voy a pagar...mesera

Mesera:haii!

Issei:toma aqui el dinero de la comida y algo para ti por ser linda-dijo este mientras le entregaba el dinero a la mesera

Mesera:gra...gra...gracias

Issei:bueno vamonos ophis-dijo este mientras tomaba de la mano a ophis

Ophis:y a donde vamos?

Issei:al club gremory vamos a bailar hasta el amanecer

Ophis:bailar?

Issei:sip vamonos-dijo este mientras sacaba el teletransportador que le dio scirzes y se teletransporto con ophis a ese lugar

Entrada del club gremory inframundo

Ophis:rayos

Issei:rayos tienen buena musica...como sea entremos-dijo este mientras entraba con ophis-pero que mierd..

El club por dentro era muy lujoso pero lo que llamo la atencion de issei era que habia puras personas como de 15 años...chicos y chicas bailando muy pegados chicas besandose con chicas alcohol por doquier

Ophis:me parece un buen lugar

Issei:mm esta bien sobretodo que solo hay demonios adolescentes de 15 años

Chica:OH JODER SON HYOODO ISSEI EL PORTADOR DEL DRAGON GALES Y OPHIS LA DRAGON URUBOROS!-grito esta con estrellitas en los ojos

Chico:agan espacio dejenlos pasar y traiganme dos cervezas!-grito este y todos los demas abrieron espacio y trageron dos cervezas-tomen las invito yo-dijo este para entregarles las cervezas

Ophis:muchas gracias pero yo no bebo

Chico:ah ok perdon jejeje y ustede issei-sama me acepta una?

Issei:claro yo te la acepto despues de todo es una pa calentar-dijo este mientras recibia la cerveza y comenzaba a beber y ophis estaba sorprendida

Ophis:y desde cuando tu bebes?

Issei:desde que azazel-sensei me convoca para beber con el...pero tranquila yo no bebo mucho solo me tomo una o dos-dijo este con su rostro frio con una sonrisa

Ophis:ok te creo

En eso el DJ pone una musica que issei reconocio y la musica es-basshunter-now youre gone(aquí el link de la música : watch?v=IgFwiCApH7E )

Now you're gone  
I realised my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures hanging  
on the wall

Now you're gone  
I realised my love for you was strong  
And i miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures  
hanging on the wall

Issei:joder esa musica es buena vamos ophis bailemos

Ophis:ok

Issei y ophis. Caminaron hasta la pista de baile y comenzaron a bailar pero ophis no estaba tan pegada a issei

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart  
Without my Anna it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday

Are you Ready?  
Ready for take-off!

Now you're gone

Issei:ven pegate mas a mi ni que te fuera a comer-dijo este con una sonrisa

Ophis obedecio y se pego mas a issei y el castaño estaba sonrojado ophis bailaba muy sensual

Issei:ves no te are nada...aun

Ophis:que?

Issei:nada jejeje...rayos ophis bailas muy bien

I realised my love for you was strong  
And i miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures  
hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

Now you're gone  
I realised my love for you was strong  
And i miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone with your pictures  
hanging on the wall

Is this the way it's meant to be?  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll be crazy now you're gone

There's an empty place in my heart  
It won't alarm me it will break apart  
It won't heal, it never fades away  
I'll be thinkin' 'bout you everyday

Ophis:gracias y creo que ya es hora de llevar el nivel del baile mas alla-dijo esta mientras se daba la espalda y se pegaba a issei y bailaba y el castaño estaba sorprendido y sonrojado al maximo ya que el trasero de ophis estaba rozando su entrepierna debibo a la musica

Issei:ophis quien te enseño a bailar asi?-dijo este mientras bailaba con ophis

Ophis:irina-chan fue quien me enseño

Issei:(tipico)-penso este

Asi issei y ophis continuaron bailando y cada vez estaban mas exitados debido a tantos roses de partes intimas pasaron 30. Minutos y sin que se dieran cuenta. Personas con camaras y microfonos entraron al club. Eran reporteros

1 hora despues

En la residencia hyoodo

En la sala estaban rias,akeno,asia,koneko,irina,gasper,kiba,riko,kuri ashi,ravel,kana,watson y xenovia ya que ellos estaban viendo oppai-dragon pero derrepente hubo una trasmicion televisiba

Ravel:no puede ser porque tienen que pasar noticias en los programas favoritos de los demas

Rias:aga si agan silencio ya que es del inframundo

En. La TV

Reportero:interripimos este programa para llevarlos a un evento que esta de locos

En el club gremory

Rias:QUE?!

Akeno:rias-sama veamos que mas dice

Reportero:recibimos informacion de que la fiesta es de puros adolescentes de 15 años pero hay dos personas famosas en ese lugar nuestra reportera clara les mostrara como estan las cosa alli ya que ella esta en el club...clara estas al aire

En club gremory por la TV

Clara:muchas gracias a todos los que nos ven estamos aqui en el club de la familia gremory como podran ver solo hay demonios adolescentes de 15 años bailando pero hay dos personas famosas aqui que son...ISSEI HYOODO EL PORTADOR DEL DRAGON GALES Y OPHIS LA DRAGON UROBOROS!...y al parecer bailan muy pegaditos y a jusgar por sus rostros estan exitados...kya! Que pareja mas linda

En la TV el camarografo enfoca hacia la pista de baile donde se puede ver a issei y ophis bailando muy pegados y exitados

En la sala rias y los demas estaban mudos hasta que soltaron el grito

Todos:QUEEEEE?!

Fin capitulo 5

Jejeje me tarde un poco en subirlo pero aqui esta la entrega de hoy pues este cap es dedicado a un compa me dicen si les gusto para continar jejeje XD


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 una cita y las pruebas del festival deportivo de las tres facciones parte 2

Todos:QUEEEEE?!

Rias:pero que demonios hacen ellos ai!

Akeno:vaya por lo que veo estan bailando muy pegaditos-dijo esta mirando la TV que estaba enfocada en ophis y issei

Irina:kya! Se estan rozando mucho sus partes intimas-dijo esta roja al maximo viendo la TV

Koneko:(calmate solo es un baile, calmate tu lo besaste calmate)-penso esta ya que estaba temblando de celos

Xenovia: rayos. Pero que forma tan sensual de bailar

En el club gremory 1:30 am

Ophis:issei-san creo que ya es tarde no crees que deberiamos irnos?

Issei:claro mi querida ophis-dijo este mientras tomaba a ophis de la cintura y le daba un beso en los labios que duro 20 segundos y se separaron por falta de aire mientras que ciertas chicas que los estaban viendo por la TV estallaron de rabia

Ophis:bue...bue...bueno vamonos-dijo esta mientras abrazaba a issei y este se teletransportaba

Frente de la residencia hyoodo

Issei:bueno ophis ya llegamos y dime como te la pasaste?

Ophis:me la pase bien issei-san hoy pude conocer muchas coas y muchas mas sobre ti-dijo esta sonrojada

Issei:bueno ophis nos vemos me agrado pasar esta cita contigo-dijo este mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y ophis se despidio de issei y esta entro en la residencia hyoodo-jumm rayos no tengo ganas de dormir sera mejor que me de un paseo nocturno-dijo este mientras empezaba a caminar

Ddraig:pero que forma de bailar hiciste alla

Issei:tu crees y eso que no baile mucho mejor

Ddraig:aja como sea socio yo voy a descansar ok

Issei:ok socio

En el trayecto el joven castaño localizo una banca y fue a sentarse

Issei:ahhh que tranquila esta esta noche

Azazel:ohh pero si es el demonio-kun

Issei:ah eres tu azazel-sensei que haces por aqui?

Azazel:solo que este viejo nesecita salir a ver la noche pacifica

Issei: ya veo

Azazel: ah y tambien para decirte que mañana son las pruebas del festival deportivo

Issei: jum y yo con quien ire?

Azazel: debe ser con rias puesto que tu fuiste revivido por ella

Issei: tsk... Lo que me faltaba-dijo este con voz fria

Azazel:pero las pruebas deportivas todavia falta ustedes los demonios,angeles y angeles caidos tienen que pasar por un simulador uno por uno

Issei:un simulador y para que?

Azazel: para poder ver sus rangos de poder el simulador saca tu odio mas profundo de tu corazon y lo refleja en frente de ti y deberas pelear con el

Issei:interesante y despues de eso

Azazel:al dia siguiente comenzara el partido de futbol el equipo de rias contra el de vali lucifer

Issei:interesante muy interesante y donde se llevara a cabo todo esto?

Azazel:en el inframundo...bueno creo que deberias irte a dormir puesto que mañana sera un duro dia

Issei:todos los dias son un infierno para mi-dijo este con voz fria-bueno gracias por la informacion sensei-dijo este mientras se teletransportaba a su casa

Azazel:hay issei yo se que se reflera ante ti en ese simulador mañana

En la residencia hyoodo

Rias:oh que aburrida es esta tranquilidad ase mucha falta mi lindo issei

Akeno: es verdad desde que issei se fue todo esta mas tranquilo por aqui-dijo esta con voz triste

Derrepente un circulo magico aparecio y de hai salio grafia

Grafia:hola rias-sama y akeno-san

Akeno: hola grafia-san

Rias:ah grafia-san que haces aqui?

Grafia:les vengo a informar sobre las pruebas deportivas de mañana

Akeno:ya veo

Rias:umm bueno diganos pues grafia-san

Grafia:mañana comienzan las pruebas deportivas pero primero los demonios de rango peon deberan pasar por un simulador que saca el odio de los ma profundo de tu corazon y lo refleja enfrente de ti y deberan pelear con su odio

Akeno: y eso para que es?

Grafia:para poder ver el rango de poder de los demonios peones

Rias:issei es nuestro unico peon por lo que el debera pasar al simulador?

Grafia:correcto

Rias:y el debera estar con nosostros en la actividades deportivas?

Grafia:si cosa que a issei no le agrado

Rias:ya veo-dijo esta triste

Grafia: bueno eso fue todo...ah y despues de eso a la mañana siguiente sera su partido de futbol contra el equipo de vali bueno eso fue todo adios rias-sama y akeno-san-dijo esta mientras desaparecia en un circulo magico

Akeno: issei-kun estara con nosotros

Rias:lose pero me pregunto como lo tomo el...bueno como sea haremos todo para que nos perdone, akeno vamonos a dormir ya es tarde

Akeno:hai boucho-dijo esta mientra se iba a su habitacion con rias y cada una entro en su habitacion y se durmieron

A la mañana siguiente residencia issei

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la gran habitacion lujosa del castaño y los rayos del solo impactaron en su rostro haciendolo despertar poco a poco

Issei(bostezando):ah ya es de mañana hoy mi peor dia ya que tengo que hacer las pruebas con rias y los demas-dijo este mientras se levantaba

Acto seguido el joven castaño se dirigio a su baño para lavarse los dientes y tomar una ducha que tomo 10 minutos luego se puso su uniforme de la academia kuoh acto seguido el joven castaño bajo a la cocina para prepararse unos panqueques y comerselos y despues de lavar los platos sucios fue hasta la sala recogio su rifle y lo colgo a su espalda para luego irse para la casa de sus padres

Issei:tsk...rayos este no puede ser mi peor dia-dijo este con fastidio mientras tocaba la puerta de sus padres y quien la abria era riko y esta se abalanzo sobre issei haciendolo caer y riko agarro el rostro de issei y lo metio en sus grades pechos

Riko:issei-kun! Que bueno que estes en nuestro equipo-dijo esta mientras apretaba mas a issei contra sus pechos

Issei:umumumumum ri...ko...no...no puedo respirar

Riko:oh jejeje perdon-dijo esta mientras soltaba a issei y este estaba muy rojo recuperando el aliento

Issei:no hay otra manera de que me saludes?

Riko:no ya que esa forma te encanta

Issei:como sea entremos

Riko:ok

Asi la pelinegra y el castaño entraron pero al entrar issei todos lo miraron con cara triste koneko esta resistiendo el impulso de abalanzarse sobre issei y besarlo puesto porque ella no podia olvidar ese beso que le dio

Rias:bueno chicos ya estamos listo pues vamonos a ganarr!-dijo esta mientras creaba un circulo magico

Todos(menos issei):HAII BOUCHO!-dijeron estos mientras entraban a un circulo magico y se teletrasnportaban al inframundo

En el inframundo lugar de las pruebas del festival deportivo de las tres facciones

El lugar era como un estadio olimpico al ver habian angeles,angeles caidos y demonios entrenando pero scirzes aparecio efrente de ellos

Scirzes:hola

Rias:hola one-sama

Akeno:hola scirzes-sama

Issei:hola scirzes-one-sama

Scirzes:bueno issei llego la hora de ver tu rango de poder siganme-dijoo este mientras empezaba caminar

Todos(menos issei):hai!-dijeron estos siguiendo a scirzes

Todos caminaron asta una puerta cuando la abrio scirzes el lugar era grande como un lugar de batalla pero el lugar estaba rodeado por una especie de barrera y en las gradas habian angeles,angeles caidos, y demonios sentados para expectar la batalla de issei con su odio y sin contar que alli se encontraban azazel,michel,seraffal y sona sitri con su grupo sentados en la primera fila de las gradas para poder ver mejor

Scirzes:issei llego la hora as tu mejor esfuerzo no te dejes vencer por tu odio-dijo este poniendo su mano en el hombro de issei

Issei:tranquilo one-sama no me pasara nada...solo derramare mucha sangre hai-dijo este con una sonrisa sicopata

Scirzes:bueno suerte-dijo este mientras se iba a sentar en la primera fila con rias y los demas

Issei:bueno...llego la hora-dijo este mientras caminaba al campo que tenia una barrera y el la atraveso

Cuando el entro el castaño sentia como si algo saliera de los mas profundo de su corazon y alli se encotraban el odio de lo mas profundo de su corazon su odio que se reflejo eran nada mas que rias,akeno,kiba,koneko,gasper,asia,irina y xenovia mientras que los verdaderos que estaban espectando en las gradas estaban sorprendidos

Issei:jum conque son ustedes

Estos los del simulador lo ignoraron y sacaron sus poderes y kiba. Y xenovia del simulador sus espadas

Issei: miren ustedes los verdaderos-dijo mientras miraba a rias y los demas verdaderos que estaban en las gradas-miren como derramo sangre aqui-dijo este con una risa maniatica y todos los espectadores se asustaron-comenzemos BOOSTED GEAR!-grito este mientras invocaba su sagred gear y las creaciones de odio de rias y los demas entraban en pose de combate

El castaño comenzo a correr hacia las creaciones de rias y los demas mientras sacaba a asbcalon y el kiba del simulador corria hacia a issei y comenzaron un combate de espadas las chispas aparecieron el kiba de odio invocaba otra espada y logro hacerle un rasguño a issei y estos dieron un salto hacia atras

Issei:jum eso es todo? Porque si es asi estas en un grave problema-dijo este mientras desaparecia

El kiba del simulador buscaba por todos lados a issei pero derrepente alguien corto su brazo derecho y este callo al piso de rrodillas

Issei:muestrame mas de tu sangre-dijo este mientras lamia la punta de asbcalon ya que esta tenia sangre del kiba del simulador-MUERE!-dijo este mientras hacia una variedad de cortes a la velocidad del sonido y el kiba del simulador callo reducido a pedazos por que issei corto con asbcalon todo su cuerpo y el uniforme de issei estaba manchado con un poco de sangre del kiba del simulador-ahora vas tu pequeño travesti-dijo issei mirando al gasper del simulador

El gasper del simulador dio unos pasos hacia atras puesto porque este tenia miedo de issei derrepente el castaño desaparecio para aparecer enfrente del gasper del simulador para tomarlo con su mano izquierda por el cuello y levantarlo y este luchaba por safarse issei preparaba su mano derecha para enterrarla en el lado izquiero del pecho de gasper y sacarle el corazon y la sangre se esparcio por el lugar de la batalla que era el simulador y lleno un poco la cara de issei y el castaño solto el corazon de gasper y este tiro el cuerpo sin vida del gasper del simulador a un lado mientras que el gasper verdadero se habia desmayado acausa de presenciar eso.

Issei:ahora sigues tu mi querida peliazul-dijo este con un rostro sicopata mientras le guiñaba el ojo a la xenovia del simulador y esta blandia a durandal temblando y con un rostro de miedo

El castaño caminaba lentamente hasta la xenovia del simulador al llegar enfrente de ella el castaño noto que esta tenia una cara de miedo y blandia a durandal temblando

Issei:porque tienes miedo todo terminara rapido jum-dijo este con un rostro sicopata

La xenovia del simulador intento cortar a issei sin mirarlo y el castaño detuvo la espada santa durandal con un dedo ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos los espectadores y de los maous y de michael y las de sus ex-amigos verdaderos

Issei:se supone que las espadas santa me matarian pero ya eso no importa-dijo este mientras tomaba la punta de duradal y la enterraba en su pecho y todos los espectadores demonios se sorprendieron y mas la xenovia del simulador-ya ni siquiera las espadas sagradas pueden hacerme algo y ya ni siquiera siento dolor-dijo este con un rostro sicopata mientras se acercaba poco a poco a la xenovia del simulador y este se enterraba mas la espada durandal y la xenovia del simulador estaba horrorizada y esta solto a durandal-MUERE!-grito este mientras se sacaba a durandal del pecho y cortaba a la mitad a la xenovia del simulador y la sangre se rego-!ahora vas tu irina-chan!-dijo este con el tono de voz de irina y un rostro frio mientras miraba a la irina del simulador

El castaño desaparecio de la vista de la irina del simulador y aparecio atras de ella y la iso arrodillar para poner un pie en su espalda y sostener sus dos alas blancas

Issei:mira que alas tan bonitas seria una lastima que la destrozaran...MUERE!-grito este mientras les arracaba las alas a la irina del simulador y el castaño saco su rifle y le mando un disparo en la cabeza a la irina del simulador y esta tenia un gran ollo en la cabeza. Y despues apunto hacia la asia del simulador y le disparo en el corazon y la sangre se rego y las que quedaban en el simulador eran koneko,rias,akeno

El castaño estaba por voltearse pero un rayo los alcanzo y lo iso caer y subio el rostro para ver a la akeno del simulador volando ella le habia lanzado un rayo santo

Issei:AARGG HOSTIA PUTA!-le grito este a la akeno del simulador mientras que la akeno verdadera estaba sorprendida por esas palabras de issei-lo vas a pagar!-dijo este mientras comenzaba a volar hasta llegar a ella y la agarro por el cuello y comenzo a asficciarla hasta que sono un "TRACK" ese sonido era el cuello de la akeno del simulador issei se lo habia roto con tanta fuerza que aplico-ahora vas tu rias bost,bost,bost,bost,bost,-dijo este aumentando su poder y apuntando su boosted gear hacia la rias del simulador-MUERE... DRAGON SHOT!-grito este mientras lanzaba un dragon shot hacia rias y cuando impacto solo habia cenisas de la rias del simulador y la unica que quedaba en el simulador era koneko y esta no estaba asustada tenia un rostro triste-a..a..ahora la ultima e...res tu koneko-chan-dijo este aterrizando en el suelo y caminando con dificultad ya que este estaba cansado debido a la herida que tenia en el pecho de cuando se enterro a durandal y sin contar que el castaño estaba cubierto de sangre

Derrepente en castaño comenzo a correr hacia la koneko del simulador pero derrepente a su mente le vino el beso que le dio koneko pero este lo ignoro y aumento su velocida pero otravez ese recuerdo le llego a la mente y lo estaba molestando como un dolor de cabeza

Issei:aaaahhh porque...porque recuerdo ese beso aaaaargggggg...maldicion poorque.-este callo arrodillado ya que el sentia un poco de cansancio y dolor devido a la herida que tenia en el pecho pero este no se percato de que la koneko del simulador se habia acercado a el-vale matame que yo se que eso es lo que quieres-dijo este pero lo que lo sorprendio fue que la koneko del simulador se habia arrodillado enfrente de el y ella se habia quitado el pañuelo del cuello del uniforme de la academia kuoh y ella tomo el rostro del castaño y lo abligo a mirarla pero issei se sorprendio al ver como la koneko del simulador usaba el pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro ya que este tenia un poco de sangre y despues la koneko del simulador le dio un tierno beso en los labios que duro 5 segundos ya que esta se separo para dedicarle una sonrisa y unas palabras a issei y esta comenzaba a desaparecer y issei estaba sorprendido hasta que se asusto

Issei:AAAAAAHHHH!-grito este desesperado mientras se agarra la cabeza hasta que colapso y callo al piso desmayado y termino la simulacion mientras que los espectadores estaban teniendo miedo de issei el castaño mostro un poder de otro nivel scirzes al ver a issei desmayado salio corriendo junto con seraffal y resto los seguian cuando scirzes llego al lado de issei se arrodillo y lo tomo en sus brazos

Scirzes:issei...issei...issei vamos issei responde...ISSEI!-grito desesperado ya que issei no respondia pero derrepente el castaño inconciente tosio sangre-seraffal llevatelo rapido curalo por favor esta muy mal herido as lo que tengas que hacer

Seraffal:hai!-dijo esta mientra tomaba a issei y desaparecia

Fin capitulo 6.

Jejejee me pregunto que hara seraffal con issei mientras lo cura no se pierdan el proximo capitulo XD


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7 un partido que termina en una pelea y nueva hermana? Parte 1

Hola se que me tarde en subir este cap pero aquí estoy asi que a leer XD

Unas tecnicas de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen

High school dxd no me pertenece

Despues de que issei se desmayara acausa de lo que paso en el simulador este fue llevado por serafall leviathan a su casa para curarlo

Los rayos del atardecer iluminaban la. Habitacion del castaño que estaba en su cama este depertaba poco a poco

Issei:ehh que rayos...donde estoy?

Serafall:en tu casa issei-chan!

Issei:se..se..serafall-sama que hace aqui-dijo este sorprendido y un poco sonrojado

Serafall:te desmayaste despues de que terminara la simulacion y Sirzechs-chan me dijo que e trajera a tu casa para curarte la herida de cuando te clavaste esa espada durandal en el pecho...y debo decir que me sorprendiste y no solo a mi sino tambien a todos incluyendo los angeles y angeles caidos y tambien michael y azazel fue un poder infinito lo que demostraste ai!

Issei: y que paso con los demas

Serafall:estan en el inframundo arreglando las cosas para tu partido de futbol contra el equipo. De los cielos que es el de vali lucifer

Issei:ya veo.

Pero lo que el castaño no espero fue que serafall se le abalanzara encima de el y el pudo ver que estaba llorando

Serafall:oh issei tenia tanto miedo de verte asi en ese simulador parecías otra persona!-dijo esta abrazando a issei y llorando

Issei tomo la barbilla de serafall y la levanto lentamente para que ella viera la cara del castaño ya que este le estaba dedicando una sonrisa

Issei:tranquila serafall-sama solo fue una broma

Serafall:UNA BROMA! Estabas muy feliz matando a tu odio parecias un sicópata...sabes que ya no te quiero como amigo-dijo esta mientras se apartaba un poco de issei y ella lo miraba asustada

Issei:con que me olvidaras?

Serafall:si y agas lo que agas no pod...-no pudo terminar la frase ya que issei la silencio con un beso en los labios y serafall sin dudarlo correspondió al beso y despues de 30 segundos se separaron por falta de aire

Issei:esa es la consecuencia de que alguien me quiera olvidar

Serafall:pues te voy a olvidar otraves issei-chan-dijo esta con una sonrisa mientras se subia encima de issei y lo tumbaba en su cama

Serafall comenzo a darle un beso a issei en los labios y este correspondia y issei acariciaba con su mano izquierda las finas piernas de serafall y con su mano derecha acariciaba el gran pecho derecho de serafall quien al sentir esto emitio un pequeño gemido mientras besaba al castaño y issei dejo de acariciar las piernas de serafall para comenzar a quitarle su sueter de maso shoujo y serafall iba a quitarle la camisa a issei hasta que...

TOC,TOC,TOC

Ni siquiera un gimnasta olimpico habría realizado tal salto como el que iso serafall para caer en la silla que estaba al lado de la cama de issei

Issei:pase-dijo este para que pasara la persona que tocaba la puerta y quien aparecio era sona shitori la hermana de serafall

Sona:oh ya veo que despertaste issei?

Issei:buenas tardes kaicho

Serafall:bueno yo...yo me voy cuidate issei-chan-dijo esta con un sonrojo mientras miraba a issei y desaparecia

Sona:(y a esta que le pasa?)-penso esta-bueno issei me imagino que mi hermana te abra dicho lo de mañana asi que me despido-dijo esta desapareciendo

Asi en castaño se quedo solo en su casa hasta que llego la noche este recibio una visita que eran riko,kana,kuraishi y watson estos estaban en la sala de la casa de issei

Issei:y a que debo su visitas?

Riko:bueno como ya debes saber todos te tienen miedo en el inframundo

Kana:ese fue un poder destructivo

Watson:pero ese no fue el motivo por el que venimos

Issei:asi y cual es el motivo?

Kuraishi:mañana es el partido de futbol contra el equipo de los cielos de vali lucifer y queremos que juegues como lo hacíamos en tokio

Issei:ahh te refieres a cuando jugabamos viendo esa serie de futbol llamada inazuma eleven jejeje a nosotros nos gustaba mucho esa serie hasta nos aprendimos unas tecnicas de ahí...osea que quieren que juegue como en esos tiempo?

Riko:sip y aqui tienes unos dvds de la serie inazuma eleven para que veas que tecnicas te puedes aprender ya que tu aprendes cualquier cosa con solo verlo-dijo esta mientras le entregaba los dvds a issei y este los aceptaba

Issei:gracias chicos por estar siempre ahí para mi

Kuraishi:issei debes saber el motivo del porque rias-sama y los demas te hicieron eso aquellas vez

Issei:kuraishi porfavor no empiezes quiero descansar esta noche si-dijo este con voz fria

Kuraishi:bueno issei respeto eso...chicos es hora de irnos mañana es el partido adios issei-dijo esta mientras salia por la puerta del frente con kana,riko y watson

Issei:jum veamos que tecnicas puedo aprenderme esta vez-dijo este mientras colocaba un dvd en su TV

Asi el castaño se quedo viendo los dvds de inazuma eleven pero al paracer dos tecnicas le llaamaron la atencion despues de estudiar los movimientos este consiguió como realizarlas y despues se fue a dormir para jugar el partido de futbol en el que todos se llevaran una sorpresa

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion del castaño estes desperto y se fue a lavar los dientes y despues a ducharse y ponerse ropa deportiva y acto seguido este se teletransporto hacia el inframundo

En el inframundo

Issei:rayos para ser un solo partido hay demasiada gente-dijo este sorprendido

El estadio olimpico estaba lleno de. demonios,angeles y angeles caidos el. Castaño camino hasta donde estaban los demas en el campo de futbol que estaban calentando issei camino hasta el banquillo del campo para quitarse la chaqueta y el mono deportivo dejando ver un uniforme de color rojo con letras negras y el dorsal que portaba issei era el 10 acto seguido el castaño troto hasta el circulo central de la cancha para empezar el partido pero primero habia que decidir quien sacaba primero otra persona se acerco al circulo central de la cancha era vali que vestía el uniforme de portero

Vali:jum pero si es issei

Issei:vali creo no debemos hacer esto

Vali:y se puede saber porque?

Issei: te lo digo...porque van perder-dijo este con voz fria

Vali:PERO QUE MIERDA DICES?...se acabo despues del partido tendremos una pelea! Me oiste!-dijo este tomando por el cuello de la camisa a issei

Issei:cuando tu quieras pero primero el partido

El arbitro que era grafia lanzo una moneda para ver quien sacaba vali aposto sello y issei cara al caer la moneda salio sello el saque le correspondia a vali los dos fueron a sus respectivos lados para comenzar

Rias:chicos llego la hora! A GANAR!-dijo esta con animos preparándose para comenzar a jugar

Todos(menos issei):HAIII!

Grafia:portero-mirando a kiba y este hace una señal que esta listo-portero-mirando a vali y este también iso la misma señal-A JUGAR!-dijo esta mientras sonaba el silbatazo inicial

El partido comienza con el saque de le fay hacia kuroka y esta comienza a correr unos cuantos centímetros hasta que koneko se paro enfrente de ella

Koneko:no conseguiras pasarme one-sama

Kuroka:oh shirone creo que todavia te falta mucho por aprender-dijo esta mientras levantaba el balon y esta realizaba una chilena que resulto ser un pase hacia una chica

Koneko:pero que...

El balon llego hasta la chica y esta comenzo a correr hasta el punto de penalti y pateo el balon con fuerza pero kiba reaccione y atajo el balon

Rias:bien hecho yuuto!

Kiba:koneko-chan alla va!-dijo este lanzandole el balon a koneko

Koneko recibio el balon y comenzo a correr unos sentimetros y le lanzo un pase a rias y esta lo recibio comenzo a correr hasta el punto de penalti y implanto poder en el balon y lanzo un disparo hacia la cancha de vali

Vali:DIVIDE!-dijo este mientras desvanecia el poder que estaba en el balon y este lo atrapaba-jum

Akeno:detuvo el disparo de rias!

Ravel:rayos

Rias:todos a la denfensas!

Vali:creo que es hora de conseguir el primer gol-dijo este poniendo el balon en el punto de penal de su cancha e implantaba poder en el balon

Kiba:piensa tirar a gol desde su cancha

Irina:eso es imposible

Xenovia:nadie puede hacer eso

Gasper:te...tengo miedo

Koneko:no es hora de que tengas miedo

Kana:issei que rayos te pasa muevete ayuda en el juego

Kuraishi:kana dejalo deseguro esta. Recordando los viejos tiempos.

Derrepente vali comienza correr hacia el balon y se prepara para patear

Vali:DIVIDE SHOT!-dijo este pateando el balon y este se torno blanco y el salio disparado desde la cancha de vali hasta la cancha de kiba

Kiba:pero que de...-no pudo terminar la frase porque el balon impacto en su estomago y debido al poder del balon metio a la porteria a kiba tambien. Y es gooool

Grafia: 1 a 0 ganando el equipo de los cielos y final del primer tiempo-dijo esta mientras sonaba un silbato que decia que el primer tiempo acabo

En el banquillo del equipo gremory

Rias: que rayos nos pasa! Como podemos perder asi!

Akeno:debemos mejorar la defensa

Ravel:pero...yo...yo no veo a issei-sama moverse-dijo esta con ligero sonrojo

Koneko:verdad issei-sempai no se mueve

Issei:no les interesa si yo juego o no-dijo este con voz fria mientras caminaba al campo para continuar el partido

En el circulo central de la cancha estaban para sacar koneko y gasper hasta que sono el silbatazo del segundo tiempo y el saque comienza koneko le da un pase a gasper este corre unos cuantos sentimetros y se prebaraba para dar un pase pero una barrida lo detuvo fue kuroka

Kuroka:todavia te falta mucho gasper-san nyah!-dijo esta mientras corria hacia la porteria de kiba pero una barrida la detuvo-pero que demonios...ISSEI!-dijo esta al ver que fue issei quien le quito el balon

Issei:ya es hora de poner las cosas en claro...KIBA Y XENOVIA!-estos lo miraron sorprendido-si antes me odiaban ahora les doy una razon para odiarme mas!-grito este

Vali:(pero que tiene pensado hacer)-penso este

Issei elevo el balon al aire y derrepente dio un gran salto y iso un giro hacia adelante y su pierna derecha estaba formando un aura celeste que tomo la forma de una espada con escritos amarillos y el aura espada se alargo

Issei:VALI DETENLO SI PUEDES...EXCALIBUR!-dijo este mientras pateaba el balon con el aura espada y el balon tomaba una aura celeste y salio hacia la porteria de vali

(n/a:aquí la excalibur watch?v=YgNa9P93vLM)

Vali:jum eso no funcionara...DIVIDE-dijo este utilizando su sagred gear para quitar el poder del disparo pero no funciono-pero que mierda!-el balon atravesó la porteria y fue gol

Grafia: equipo gremory 1 , equipo de los cielos 1 empatados

Pero al parecer todos estaban de piedra al ver esa tecnica que realizo issei

Xenovia:i...issei de..donde sacaste esa tecnica?-dijo esta con miedo

Issei: de una tienda de alla-dijo este con sarcasmo mientras se acomodaba en su posicion de juego

Y el partido se reanuda con el saque del circulo central de la cancha kuroka llevaba el balon hasta que issei le iso frente

Kuroka:nyah issei-chan al parecer tienes talento pero no es suficiente-dijo esta mientras elevaba el balon y hacia una chilena que era un pase pero issei lo intercepto-pero que demonios!

Issei:kuroka estas equivocada eres tu la que no podras ganarme!

Vali:rayos esto es malo no puedo dejar que aga esa tecnica otra vez [vanishing dragon balance breaker]-dijo este mientras invocaba su armadura

El castaño se percato de vali se puso su armadura

Issei:vali...vali ni que te pongas la armadura vas a detener esta otra tecnica-dijo este mientras colocaba su brazos en forma de x y se arrodillaba enfrente del balon y el balon se elevo en el cielo y a issei le aparecieron 6 alas blancas y este aleteo hasta donde esta el balon ante la mirada de shock de los espectadores y maou- ahí va vali ALAS CELESTIALES!-dijo este mientras patea el balon en el cielo y el balon coje cono una esfera sagrada y va asta la porteria de vali

(n/a:aquí las alas celestiales watch?v=JS2F4XKCb_c)

Vali:PERO QUE ES ESO!-dijo este mientras utilizaba su dos guantes de la armadura para parar el balon y cuando el balon impacto en los guantes de vali debido al poder del disparo se estrello en la cara de vali rompiendo la mascara de la armadura y metiendo el balon y a vali en la porteria y eso fue gooool

Grafia:e...e...el quipo gremory 2 y el quipo de los cielos 1-dijo esta sin quitar su mirada de shock sobre issei

45 minutos después

Vali:no pueder ser perdimos-dijo este en el campo arrodillado

Grafia:equipo gremory 10 equipo de los cielos 1...el ganador es el equipo gremory-dijo esta sorprendida

Todos en el estadio estaban de piedra issei fue el que metio los 10 goles con sus dos tecnicas el castaño camino hasta donde vali

Issei:ves...por eso te dije que no jugaramos porque iban a perder

Vali:CALLATE!-grito este enojado mientras tomaba a issei por el cuello de la camisa-que allamos perdido no inplica que tenemos una pelea pendiente!

Kuroka:vali ya basta!

Issei:si sera mejor que te calmes porque me estas sacando de mis cassillas-dijo este con voz fria

Vali:dentro de una hora te espero para pelear-dijo este llendose con su equipo

Rias:i..issei como es que tienes alas de angeles-dijo esta en shock pero el castaño solo la ignoro

Kuraishi:no son alas de angeles de verdad

Rias:aque te refieres?

Akeno:si como es eso?

Ravel:claramente vimos que eran alas de angeles

Koneko:ravel-san tiene razon

Kana:se que eso es muy confuso pero no son alas de angeles...riko explicaselos

Riko:esa dos tecnicas son de una serie de television

Kiba: de television?

Asia:serie?

Irina:como asi es muy confuso?

Xenovia:es verdad?

Gasper:e..e..etoo nos pueden exlicar?

Riko:veran cuando nosotros estabamos en tokio soliamos jugar mucho futbol pero kana un dia trajo unos dvds de una serie llamada inazuma eleven que es de futbol y usan tecnicas creadas por ellos y nosotros queriamos hacer esas tecnicas y siempre haciamos todo pero no podiamos hacerlas asi que pensamos como ahora somos demonios tal vez podamos aprendernoslas...pero no crei que issei se aprendiera esas tecnicas esas son muy dificiles de aprender

Rias:ya veo con que no son de verdad solo son tecnicas-dijo esta aliviada

Akeno:y a donde va issei?-dijo esta señalando a issei que se estaba llendo fuera del estadio

Todos:QUE?-voltearon a ver a issei llendose

Rias:sigamoslo-dijo esta siguiendo a issei

Todos:ok-dijeron estos siguiendo a issei

1 hora despues

El castaño se encotraba caminando en un desierto rocoso sin contar que el cielo en el inframundo estaba nublado y habian pequeños truenos y este localizo. Vali sentado en una roca

Vali:te estabas tardando mucho

Issei:perdoname es que tenia cosas que me estaban siguiendo-dijo este mirando una gran roca donde se podia ver una coleta negra

Detras de la gran roca

Rias:akeno! Tu cola de caballo!

Akeno:ara ara perdonenme

Ravel:pero que hace vali aqui?

Koneko:es verdad

Asia:pero que pasa aqui?

Issei:nada que les importe-dijo este con voz fria

Vali:ahora issei es hora de cumplir la leyenda luchar hasta morir [vanishing dragon balance breaker]-dijo este mientras invocaba su armadura

Issei: BOOSTED GEAR!-dijo este mientras invocaba su sagred gear

Rias:van a pelear!-dijo esta asustada

Ravel:akeno-sempai porfavor llame rapido a. Sirzechs-sama para que los detenga-dijo esta asustada

Akeno:si ya lo voy a contactar

En ese momento llegan kuroka y le fay

Kuroka:pero que demonios pasa aqui!?

Le fay: si que pasa aqui?

Koneko:issei-sempai y vali van a pelear-dijo esta asustada

Kuroka:QUE!?

Le fay:esto es malo

Kuraishi:no podemos hacer nada lo unico que podemos hacer es ver

Con issei y vali

Vali:ja pelearas sin tu armadura creo que estas loco!

Issei:te are callar esa boca presumida que tienes-dijo este con voz fria mientras corria hacia vali y le iba a dar un puñetaso cuando estaba por impactar vali desaparecio-QUE DEMONIOS?!

Vali:aqui-dijo este mientras le daba un puñetaso a isse en la mejilla y el castaño salio disparado por los aires

Issei impacto en una gran roca y de rompio un poco su uniforme de la academia kuoh y despues callo arrodillado en el suelo y miro a vali

Issei:eso es todo?-dijo est con voz fria

Vali:MALDITO! Ya veras!-grito este enojado

Vali comenzo a volar hasta llegar a issei y le dio un puñetaso en el estomago issei escupio sangre y antes de caer vali le dio una patada que lo mando a los aire y vali aparecio en el aire y unio su manos para golpear a issei en la cabeza y mandarlo a estrellarse contra el piso el castaño impacto en el suelo rocoso y en este se abrieron pequeñas grietas

Rias:ISSEI!-dijo esta llorando

El castaño se levanto un poco adolorido y miro a vali

Issei:e...e...eso...es...todo?-dijo este con voz fria y adolorido

Vali:moriras-dijo este mientras volaba hacia issei i le clavaba un puñetaso a issei y se lo llevaba volando(N/A: como iso con kokabiel en el cap7 del anime) y despues volo una velocidad de la luz y solto a issei y este salio disparado hacia una gran roca y al impactar hubo una explocion y rias y los demas estaban en shock

Todos:ISSEIIIII!-gritaron estos en shock y llorando

Vali:issei...issei.. Hyoodo AH MUERTO!-grito este

Pero de la gran roca se podia ver una silueta caminando lentamente

Issei:vali...vali...vali yo pensaba que tu eras fuerte pero creo que esos golpes no me hicieron nada

Vali:QUEEE?!-dijo este en shock

La silueta caminando era issei pero no llevaba nada en el torso al parecer la explocion destroso su ropa solo dejando su pantalon un poco rasgado y un solo zapato y al parecer su boosted gear desaparecio

Issei:lamento haberte echo esperar

Vali:jajajaaja

Issei:de que te ries?

Vali:que dices idioteces ya no te queda poder

Issei:voy a hacer que cambies ese sentimiento te daras cuenta-dijo est con voz fria mientras sus ojos se iluminaban y rayos caian al lado de issei

Vali:idiota

Derrepente issei desaparecio de la vista de vali y aparecio enfrente de el y le dio un puñetaso en la mejilla rompiendo el casco de la armadura y este salio volando con el rostro pegado al piso issei aparecio al otro lado y le dio una patada en la cabeza y lo mando a volar y issei derrepente dio un salto para caer en el estomago de vali y comenzar a brincar en el estomago de vali rompiendo su armadura y ocasionando que vali botara sangre por la boca...issei dejo de brincar en el estomago de vali para tomarlo por el cuello y darle una rafaga de golpes y vali salio volando por los aires y issei dio un salto para darle una patada en el pecho a vali este inteto bloquearse pero debido a la fuerza vali salio por los aires y derrpente issei aparece al lado vali en el aire y toma su cabeza y le comienza a dar cabezasos debido a los cabezasos de issei la frente de vali estaba botando sangre y despues calleron en una gran roca y los puños de issei se tornaron blancos y comenzo a darle una rafaga de golpes en el estomago de vali y este solo gemia de dolor y botaba sangre issei cargo mucha energia en su puño derecho y lo estrello en el estomago de vali y esto ocasiono que la gran roca se destrosara y estos calleran pero issei tomo del cuello a vali y habia una gran cantidad de polvo mientras que rias y los demas temblaban de miedo

Rias:issei...ya...ya no parece el mismo-dijo esta en shock

Akeno:nunca me imagine que tuviera ese poder

Kiba:vencio a vali sin su armadura-dijo este con miedo

Koneko:issei-sempai-dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos

Ravel:issei-sama por favor vuelva en si!-grito esta con lagrimas en los ojos

Ophis:issei-dijo esta llorando

Despues de la gran cantidad de polvo se dispersara solo se podia ver a issei tomando a vali por el cuello y este no tenia su armadura issei la destroso con solo sus golpes. Y vali botaba mucha sangre por la frente y la boca

Issei:nunca me podra vencer alguien como tu...ENTENDISTE!-grito este con voz fria mientras apretaba el cuello de vali y este solo gimio de dolor y boto un poco de sangre por la boca-ES EL FINAL!

Issei arrojo a vali a los aires y issei comenzaba a cargar un dragon shot pero este era de color negro con rayos rojos y issei tenia una sonrisa sombria mientras apuntaba a vali pero derrepente la jema de Ddraig aparecio en la mano izquierda de issei

Ddraig:socio calmate no lo agas!

Issei:tu callate-dijo este con voz fria

Rias:no lo agas!

Ddraig:SOCIO NOOO!

Issei:MUERE!-grito este disparando el nuevo dragon shot hacia vali y al impactar con vali este dragon shot arraso con todo a su paso y ubo una explocion muy grande y kiba tuvo que crear muchas espadas como barrera para proteger a rias y los demas

Fin capitulo 7

Hola hola hola se que me tarde con este capitulo pero les agradezco su paciencia me dicen si les gusto para seguir


	8. aviso estoy un poco triste :(

Hola chicos soy yo les dejo este pequeño aviso para avisarles que por esta semana no poder escribir el capitulo 8 porque estoy un poco triste a si que por favor les pido disculpas y que sean pacientes pronto lo subiré es que estoy un poco decaído y nose porque me siento asi bueno chicos por favor esperen ok saludos a todos adiós


	9. Chapter 8 eh vuelto :D me siento mejor X

Capitulo 8 un partido que termina en una pelea y nueva hermana? Parte 2

Hola chicos ya estoy mejor gracias a mi prima que me acomodo la cabeza con tremendo golpe diciendome que me pasa...porque yo no soy asi buenoo tambien me disculpo por haber tardado en subir el cap ya que mi PC se había dañado T_T…pero volvió XD buenoo a leeer XD

Despues de la gran explocion debido al nuevo dragon shot de issei solo habia una gran cantidad de humo y rias y los demas estaban refugiados en una gran esfera hecha de espadas malditas por cortesia de kiba

Rias:que abra pasado?

Akeno:nose hai que ver

Kuraishi:como que ya paso el estruendo

Koneko:kiba-sempai porfavor retire todas la espadas

Kiba:esta bien-dijo este retirando todas las espadas

Al retirar las espadas todos estaban sorprendido por algo todo el lugar de la batalla estaba desvatado debido al dragon shot de issei todos estaban sudando frio por el miedo que tenian sino fuera por las espadas de kiba estarian muertos

Rias:pero que p...oder-dijo esta con miedo

Akeno:rias que hemos echo con issei...sino ubiera sido por el malnacido de sakaki issei estaria con nosotros como siempre-dijo esta con lagrimas

Kiba:rayos por poco esa explocion nos alcanza

Asia:(issei-san)-penso esta

Xenovia:pudimos haber muerto-dijo esta en shock callendo de rodillas

Irina:no xenovia todo esta bien deseguro michael-sama nos dio algo de tiempo para protegernos

Ravel:donde esta issei-sama?-dijo esta mirando para todos lados

Koneko:es verdad donde esta issei-sempai?-dijo esta preocupada

Rias:rayos es verdad donde esta issei?-dijo esta asustada

Gasper: oh y si su propio poder lo desintegro

Todos:gasper

Gasper:o quizas murio!-dijo este con lagrimas

Todos:GASPER!

Gasper:si?-con voz de angelito

Todos:CALLATE!

Kana:un momento no es aquel vali?-dijo esta señalando un cuerpo tirado en el piso

Kuraishi:si parece ser vali

Rias:si es vali...vamos chicos-dijo esta llendo con los demas hacia vali que estaba en el piso

Estos caminaron unos cuantos sentimetros hasta llegar al cuerpo de vali que estaba en el piso y este tenia muchas heridas en el cuerpo sin contar la sangre que tenia al rato llegaron Sirzechs,azazel y michael

Sirzechs:rias que demonios fue esa explocion!

Rias:oni-sama?

Azazel:rayos que fue todo ese alboroto?

Michael:sentimos una gran explocion y vinimos muy rapido que sucedio?

Akeno:issei-kun y vali pelearon

Sirzechs:QUE?!

Azazel:como asi que pelearon porque razon?

Kana: al parecer vali se enojo porque issei le gano el partido de futbol y lo reto a una pelea

Michael:rayos ese vali como siempre...y donde esta?

Irina:michael-sama ahi esta-dijo esta señalando el cuerpo de vali y michael se sorprendia por estado en el que estaba vali

Michael:pero que demonios issei fue el que le iso esto a vali?

Watson:asi es

Michael:pero como lo derroto?

Azazel:si como segun recuerdo isse no estaba al nivel de vali?

Rias:fue muy orrible isse parecia el mismo diablo-dijo esta temblando de miedo

Akeno:esta bien yo se los contare

En el mundo real

En cierto parque se encontraba caminando un castaño que usaba una ropa deportiva

Issei:rayos maldito vali me rompio mi uniforme pero lo ise pedazos-dijo este con una sonrisa sicopata

En ese momento aparecio la jema de Ddraig en puño de issei

Ddraig:socio como pudiste matar a vali

Issei:no lo mate simplemente lo heri y eso es todo algun problema?

Ddraig:LO HERISTE CASI LO MATA ESE DRAGON SHOT ES DISTINTO AL ORIGINAL!-grito este enojado

Issei:que ahora no me vengas que te pondras de parte de ellos!-grito este

Ddraig:no socio eso nunca pero trata de calmarte por un rato si

Issei:esta bien me siento un poco cansado

El castaño caminaba para localizar una banca pero algo le detuvo en unos cuantos metros habian 3 chicas y al parecer estaba pateando a alguien el castaño vio que era una chica

Con las 5 chicas

Chica1:eres una idiota!-dijo esta pisoteando ala joven que estaba en el suelo

Chica2:es verda zorra!-dijo esta pateando el estomago de la joven.

Chica3:y..o...que...les...e...h...echo-dijo la joven adolorida que estaba en el suelo recibiendo los golpes

Mientras que el castaño sentia como le herbia la sangre este estaba enojado mucho por esa accion este salio corriendo en direccion de las tres chicas este tomo a los dos chicas del cuello de la camisa y le grito

Issei:PERO QUE PUTADAS OS PASA ES SU AMIGA!-grito este enojado

Chica1:quien eres tu-dijo esta asustada

Chica2:sueltame pervertido!-grito esta enojada

Issei:PORQUE TRATAN A SU AMIGA ASI!-dijo este el castaño estaba pensando si devia matarlas o no

Chica1:esa zorra no es nuestra amiga ahora sueltanos!-grito esta enojada

Issei:esta bien!-dijo este tirandolas a un arbusto para que no se hicieran daño

Chica1/chica2:maldito la pagaras caro!-dijeron estas al unisono enojadas pero cambiaron de parecer al ver la mirada sombria de issei-rayos vamonos que nos mata!-dijeron estas asustadas mientras salian ullendo de ahi

El castaño se camino hasta la joven que estaba en el piso sorprendida este le ofrecio la mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Issei:te encuentras bien?-dijo este con tono amable

La joven no podia ver bien el rostro de issei debido al sol del atardecer pero cuando este la ayudo a levantarse ella noto la hermosura del castaño y se sonrojo

Chica:s...i-dijo esta sonrojada

Issei:y dime como te llamas?

Chica:y...yami-dijo esta apenada yami era una joven de 15 años con cabello azul largo hasta su cintura y ojos azules y su tamaño era igual que el de koneko pero un poco mas alta

Issei:yami que lindo nombre-dijo este mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a yami y esta se sonrojaba hasta no poder mas

Yami:e..etoo gracias por ayudarme

Issei:yami-chan te puedo preguntar porque esas chicas te estaban lastimando

Yami:esta bien pero es muy doloroso ellas est...-pero derrepente yami se desmayo acausa de las heridas que tenia

Issei:yami? YAMI!...rayos debo curarla-dijo este mientras la cargaba estilo princesa y corria a su casa

En el inframundo

Akeno: y eso fue lo que paso

Sirzechs:ya veo

Azazel:conque lo derroto sin su armadura

Michael:mmm bueno vali se lo merece ahora tengo que curarlo-dijo este mientras cargaba el cuerpo del inconciente y gravemente herido vali lucifer-bueno shcirzes,azazel nos vemos-dijo este mientras desaparecia

Rias:oni-sama ya nos podemos retirar de vuelta a la tierra?

Sirzechs:me temo que no rias

Todos:QUE?!

Rias:y porque oni-sama?

Sirzechs:debido a la gran cantidad de poder que liberaron y causaron muchas problemas con los circulos magicos no podemos teletransportarnos

Akeno: y como cuanto tardara recupera la energia Sirzechs-sama

Sirzechs:como un mes

Todos: UN MES!?

Rias:pero oni-sama eso es mucho tiempo!

Akeno:que pasara con issei?

Sirzechs:hablando de issei donde esta?

Kuraishi:no sabemos lo buscamos por todas partes y no aparece

Sirzechs:ya veo...grafia!

Grafia:si Sirzechs-sama?

Sirzechs:manda un equipo de busqueda para que encuentren a issei

Grafia:ok-dijo esta mientras desaperecia

Sirzechs:y ustedes vallan acomodandose en nuestro castillo hasta que pase un mes y podran regresar a la tierra

Todos:hai!

Ravel:etooo rias-sama

Rias:si ravel que pasa?

Ravel:es que necesito buscar unas cosas en la casa de mi hermano sera que podemos ir a buscarlas porfavor si?

Rias:claro porque no...chicos vamos

Todos:hai!-dijeron estos mientras seguian a ravel y rias

En la residencia issei

Yami se encontraba dormida en la cama de issei al paracer el castaño la curo ya que esta tenia vendas en su brazo izquiero y en su pierna derecha esta comenzo a despertar poco a poco

Yami:eh?...en donde estoy?...y porque estoy vendada-se percata de que su torso esta desnudo pero vendado-KYAA!-grito esta asustada

Al parecer el castaño que estaba en la sala oyo el grito de yami y salio corriendo a ver que pasaba llego a su cuarto y abrio la puerta de una patada exaltado moviendo unos chacos para todos lados

Issei:los voy a hacer pedazos hijos de...-se percato de que no hay nadie-yami? Que pasa porque gristaste

Yami:TU!...que me hiciste porque estoy desnuda!-grito esta sonrojada

Issei:te tube que curar puesto que te desmayaste en el parque...y no habia ningun hospital serca y no tube rremedio de que traerte a mi casa y curarte pero no te ise nada yo no soy de esos tipos

Yami:ya veo...y esos chacos?-dijo esta viendo los chacos

Issei:eh perdon crei que te estaban asesinando o algo jejeje-se rio este apenado pero despues puso un rostro frio sin emociones-ahora yami dime porque esas chicas te estaban lastimando?

Yami: ok pero me resulta muy doloroso-dijo esta con la cabeza gacha

Asi yami le conto todo lo que paso y issei estaba sorprendido e incluso sus ojos estaban al borde de romper en lagrimas yami era como el fue traicionada por sus dos amigas y por eso ellas la golpiaron porque yami las defendia de un acosador y sus dos amigas dijeron que no era acosador issei no resistio mas y se abalanzo sobre yami para darle un abrazo esta se sorprendio

Yami:issei..issei! Que pasa!-dijo esta timidamente sonrojada

Issei:se lo que se siente al igual que tu fui traicionado por mis amigos y amigas me golpiaron casi hasta matarme y despues le dijeron a toda la academia que me golpiara y ellos lo hicieron es muy doloroso-dijo este llorando pero abrazaba mas fuerte a yami y yami por alguna razon tambien sentia la nesecidad de abrazar a issei y compartir su mismo dolor y tambien abrazo a issei

En el inframundo masion phenix

Ravel llego a la mansion de su hermano con rias y los demas

Rias:aja ya llegamos ravel ahora que cosa buscas?

Ravel:una cosa con la que podemos ver lo que hace issei pero esa cosa nesecita tiempo para recargar-esto sorprendio a todos pondian ver lo que hace issei pero tambien podian ver lo que hace issei en su casa cortesia de las camaras que instalaron kana y riko

Akeno:arara ravel-san al parecer es traviesa ujuj

Koneko:pero que lasciva...(Rayos me lleva mucha ventaja tengo que hacer algo rapido)-penso esta

Ravel:bueno ahora hay que buscar en cada una de las habitaciones de esta mansion siganme porque se podrian perder

Todos:hai!-dijeron estos siguiendo a ravel

Rias:ravel donde esta raiser?

Ravel:no lose al parecer esta fuera...ahí hay una puerta vamos a abrirla-dijo esta llendo a la puerta los demas la seguian y la abria y no habia nada-oo no hay nada bueno otra puerta-entoces ravel no deseo abrir esa puerta ahí estaba raiser en solo shores y al parecer estaba cantando una cancion con voz afeminanda y bailando como una chica

Raiser:que tengo mi duda maricon...que tengo mi duda maricon...nose si me gusta mas el bagra o salchichon...que tengo mi duda maricoooon..de niño yo jugaba con pelotas y muñecas y mis amigos me evitaban...cuando yo era mayorsito me encotraba un trabajito que la gente me miraba porque yo era muy RARITO!...puedo ser bailarina o unmachote de lechador...puedo ser una gran modelo o un machote de boxeador...puedo ser enfermera

SPLASH ravel cerro la puerta con fuerza

Ravel:esta puerta no es-dijo avergonzada

Despues de 30 minutos de revisar varias puertas por fin encontraron lo que ravel buscaba y alparecer era una esfera de vidrio

Ravel:bueno rias-sama ya lo conseguimos ya nos podemos ir

Rias:ok chicos vamonos

Todos:hai!

Asi estos se fueron a al castillo gremory y se instalaron para esperar un mes hasta que se mejorara todo el sistema de circulos magicos

En la tierra residencia issei

Issei seguia llorando pero abrazando a yami y esta tambien estaba llorando y abrazo fuertemente a issei al parecer esta tampoco se resistio ya que issei y ella eran parecidos no fisicamente sino mentalmente despues de un rato se separaron yami estaba sonrojada

Yami:issei-san al parecer sufrimos lo mismo pero lo tuyo fue peor

Issei agarro las manos de yami y esta se sorprendio y se percato de que issei estaba llorando todavia

Issei:porfavor quedate a mi lado yami se como mi hermana

Yami:issei etoo-dijo esta sonrojada

Issei:entendere si no quieres siempre estoy solo tan solo yami

Yami:issei-san te sere una carga ya que yo tampoco no tengo a nadie-dijoo esta triste

Issei:y tus padres?

Yami:no tengo ya que ellos murieron en un accidente y tuve que madurar muy rapido-dijo esta triste

Issei:oh perdon no lo sabia...pero tu nunca seras una carga para mi ya que yo tampoco tengo a nadie vivo solo yami

Yami solo se abalanzo llorando sobre issei

Yami:oni-chan estoy tan feliz oni-chan

Issei:yo tambien mi linda hermanitas-dijo este mientras acariciaba el pelo azul de yami..pero ya es de noche tenemos que dormir

Yami:eeh oni-chan donde dormire yo?-dijo esta tiernamente y sonrojada

Issei: en mi habitacon yo dormire en el sofa de la sala-dijo este mientras recogia unas sabanas y una almoahada. Y este se iba a dormir en la sala pero se despidio de su nueva hermana dandole un beso en la frente- que duermas bien yami-one-chan

Yami:o..ok oni-chan-mientras esta se acomodaba para dormir

Asi la noche trasncurrio normal por una hora porque despues comenzo una gran lluvia y calleron muchos rayos que asustaban a yami ya que ella le tiene miedo a los rayos

Yami:porque tenia que llover hoy-dijo esta asustada cubriendose todo el cuerpo con su sabana pero callo un rayo-KYAA!..no lo soporto mas-dijo esta mientras se levantaba de la cama y bajaba a la sala

En la sala se encotraba durmiendo profundamente issei...yami se acerco y se metio en el sofa para dormir con su nuevo hermano pero un rayo callo y esta se asusto y abrazo fuertemente a issei y este se desperto adormilado

Issei:yami?

Yami:oni-chan tengo mucho miedo de los rayos puedes dormir conmigo porfavor si-dijo esta con voz chibi

Isse:esta bien esta bien-dijo este levantandose y yami tambien se levanto pero issei se percato de que yami usaba solo un camison blanco con un mini short azul-yami y ese camison?

Yami:oh este tuyo oni-chan ya que somos hermanos ahora-dijo esta con una sonrisa

Issei:ok como sea vamos a dormir que tengo mucho sueño-dijo este mientras subia con su nueva hermanita de 15 años

Cuando llegaron a la habitacion issei se acomodo al lado izquierdo de su cama tamaño king y yami al lado derecho

Yami:que descanses oni-chan-dijo esta mientras se acomodaba para dormir

Issei:igual one-chan-dijo este dormido ya que se durmio enseguida

Derrepente un gran rayo callo asustando a yami

Yami:kyaa!

Pero issei dormido la abrazo y esta se sorprendio

Issei(dormido):tranquila no tengas miedo tu oni-chan esta aqui

Yami:(es verdad ya no tengo miedo ya tengo a mi nuevo hermano el siempre estara ahí para mi)-penso esta con una sonrisa y se durmio

Un mes despues

Un mes paso y rias y los demas a habian regresado mientras que issei y yami mejoraron su relacion de hermano hermana pero yami pasando el tiempo se estaba enamorando de issei su nuevo hermano

Los rayos del solo iluminaban la habitacion del castaño que dormia con su nueva hermana yami el castaño se desperto y se encontro con la mirada de su hermana yami dormida profundamente este esbozo una sonrisa y se quito las sabanas y podia ver el lindo torso de yami que estaba un poc descubierto debido aque yami se movia mucho dormida y issei comenzo a trasar circulos con un dedo lentamente en el estomago a yami y esta hablaba dormida al parecer estaba soñando

Yami:oni-chan ahí no-dijo esta dormida

Issei:a si y donde quieres-dijo este con una risita

Yami:mas abajo...ahh!-gimio esta dormida

Issei:QUE?!-grito se paro exaltado,sorprendido y sonrojado y debido. al grito desperto a yami

Yami: ah? Que? Oni-chan buenos dias-dijo esta mientras bostesaba

Issei: yami porque cuando yo te acariciaba el estomago tu me decias "oni-chan ahí no , mas abajo ahh" que estabas soñando pervertida-dijo este con una sonrisa jugetona

Yami:...q...qu...que yo dije eso?-dijo esta sonrojada

Issei se le subio encima a yami y esta se sonrojo al maximo y el castaño la miro con una mirada jugetona

Issei:dime que estabas soñando hermanita-dijo este entre risitas

Yami:no te lo dire tontito ahora parate que pesas-bromeo esta con una sonrisa

Issei:eres mala-dijo este con voz fria pero con una sonrisa

Asi los dos jovenes se levantaron y se lavaron los dientes y se ducharon en turnos issei primero y despues yami issei preparo los desayunos de los dos ya que yami todavia se estaba duchando

Issei:yami me voy primero ahí tienes tu desayuno nos vemos en la escuela-dijo este mientras se iva a la academia Kuoh

Despues de 10 minutos yami salio de ducharse y se puso el uniforme de la academia kuoh ya que ella sse inscribio ahí porque quiere estar mas cerca de su hermano bajo a la cocina para recoger su desayuno y se percato del desayuno de issei estaba alli tambien ella recogio los dos desayunos y se fue a la academia kuoh ya que era el segundo semestre de clases

En la academia kuoh

Issei llego a su salon y se sento en su lugar y miraba al cielo hasta que rias y los demas llegaron exaltados

Rias:issei estas vivo

Akeno:issei-kun que alivio

Asia:issei-san creimos que habias muertos

Koneko:issei-sempai como saliste del inframundo ese dia

Ravel:issei-sama

Irina:oh gracias michael por ayudar a issei-san-dijo esta mientras resaba

Xenovia:issei tenia mucho miedo

Gasper:issei-sempai no nos asuste asi

Kiba:me alegro mi amigo esta bien

Issei:mueranse todos ustedes-dijo este con voz fria dejando en shock a sus ex-amigos

Derrepente llegaron kana,riko,kuraishi y watson y rodearon a issei

Kuraishi:oh issei que bueno que estas vivo

Issei:no moriria con mi propio ataque

Riko:ahh issei-kin le dio una leccion a ese chico

Issei:el es muy debil

Kana:ese poder que lansaste casi nos mata!

Issei:perdon por eso

Watson:viejo pero que manera de pelear

Issei:larga historia

Derrepente alguien abrio la puerta del salon de issei

Yami:oni-chan donde estas?-dijo buscando a issei pero atrajo la mirada de todos lo chicos del salon y issei la vio y se soprendio

Todos los chicos(menos issei):yoo?-dijeron estos al unisono

Yami localizo a issei y esboso una sonrisa y corrio hacia issei y se abalanzo sobre issei y lo abrazo

Yami:te encontre oni-chan-dijo esta abrazando a issei dejando en shock a todos y mas al club de las investigaciones ocultas

Todos:QUEEEEE?!

Fin capitulo 8

Perdon por haberme tardado en subir el capitulo es que mi pc se habia dañado T_T y no tenia donde subir el cap buennnoooo me dicen si les gusto adios XD…DENTRO DE TRES DIAS SUBIRE EL 9 YA QUE LO TENGO ECHO A SI QUE ESPEREN XD


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9 el beso de yami y el encierro con koneko

Todos::QUEEEE?!

Matsuda:maldito issei como que tienes una hermana-dijo este enojado

Motohama:si issei explicate!-dijo este enojado

Matsuda y motohama estaban muy enojados con issei pero cambiaron de opinion cuando vieron la mirada asesina que issei les estaba enviando

Issei:tsk...cobardes-dijo este hasta que...

SPLASH yami golpea a issei en la cabeza

Issei: yami! Pero que demonios te pasa!-dijo este sobandose la cabeza

Yami:eso es poque oni-chan olvido su desayuno en casa y tuve que traertelo tontito-dijo esta mientras acariciaba el pelo de issei

Issei:pero mi linda hermanita no tiene porque golpearme asi -dijo este con una sonrisa que sorprendio a todo el club de las investigaciones ocultas

Yami:asi? Y que pasa si lo vuelvo a hacer?

Issei:no dormire mas contigo cuando allan tormentas

Yami:nooo oni-chan porque eres malo no te quiero-dijo esta haciendo un puchero

Issei agarro la cabeza de yami y le dio un beso en la frente y rias y los demas tenian celos pero mas koneko

Issei:te quiero yami-dijo este con una sonrisa

Yami:eehhhh...etoooooo...oni-chan yo...-dijo esta sonrojada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

Issei:pero como hermanita

SPLASH otravez yami golpea a issei en la cabeza

Yami:solo esoo...idiota-dijo esta mientras se iva a la salida del salon pero se detuvo y se volteo a ver a issei con una sonrisa-yo tambien te quiero oni-chan- y yami se fue a su nuevo salon

En el salon de issei todos tenia cara de WTF desde cuando issei tenia hermana

Rias:issei desde cuando tienes hermana?

Akeno:y como es eso de dormir con ella?

Issei:no les dire nada a ustedes-dijo este con voz fria

Watson:viejo como es eso no sabia que tuvieras hermana

Issei:larga historia

En ese momento llego el profesor y rias y los demas fueron a sus respectivas aulas pero de camino gasper y koneko ivan hablando

Gasper:no sabia que issei-sempai tuviera hermana

Koneko:yo tampoco gasper pero me siento muy enojada al verla tan cerca de issei-sempai

Estos dos llegaron a su salon de clases y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares pero derrepente el profesor hablo

Profesora:bueno alumnos hoy tenemos a una nueva estudiante...ven linda pasa-dijo esta mientras le decia a la chica que pasara

La chica que paso era yami y gasper y koneko estaban en shock

Yami:hola todos soy yami hyoodo me apellido hyoodo porque issei hyoodo me adopto como su hermana es un gusto conocerlos...estare a su cuidado-dijo esta con una sonrisa que llamo la atencion de los chicos

Profesora:bien yami-chan sientate al lado de gasper-san-dijo esta mientras señalaba el puesto vacio al lado de gasper

Yami:hai-dijo esta mientras se iva a su nuevo lugar

La clase comenzo y yami estaba mirando el cielo por la ventana despues ubo un descanso y gasper aprovecho para hablar con yami

Gasper:ehh te llamas yami verdad

Yami:ah? Que? Oh perdon si mi nombre es yami y el tuyo

Gasper: el mio es gasper vladi...y una pregunta?

Yami:si cual es?

Gasper: como es eso que eres hermana de issei-sempai

Yami:conoces a oni-chan?

Gasper:si ya que el esta en el mismo club que yo

Yami:ya veo...bueno yo no soy hermana de sangre de issei

Gasper: y entoces como es eso?

Yami: el me adopto porque dijo que era parecida a el ya que los dos fuimos traicionados por nuestros amigos

Gasper:ya veo...bueno no te quito mas tiempo-dijo este algo triste mientras se sentaba en su lugar

Yami:(pero que chica mas rara)-penso esta

La clase termino y llego la hora del almuerzo yami se apresuro a llegar al patio trasero y esta tenia una nota en la mano al parecer era para issei

Ella localizo al castaño en una banca solo ella llego hasta su hermano

Yami:oni-chan?

Issei:si yami que pasa?

Yami:lo que pasa es que hoy un chico de mi salon se me confeso y me entrego esta nota-dijo esta entregandole la nota a issei

Issei:como! Dime quien es ese hijo d...-dijo este mientras veia la nota que decia "era una broma oni-chan estas celoso?"- yami que significa esto?-dijo este con una mirada fria

Yami:oni-chan esta celoso...oni-chan esta celoso-dijo esta cantando

Issei: tu crees bueno eso lo conversare con riko...ahh riko que chica la considero como mi hermana-bromeo este mirando de reojo a yami que estaba roja de furia

Yami:quien es esa riko!-dijo esta haciendo un puchero enojada

Issei:una amiga de la infancia pero no la considero mi hermana...yo solo tengo una linda hermanita menor y esa eres tu yami-dijo este acariciando el cabello azulado de yami y esta se sonrojada-ehh yami ya almorzaste

Yami:eh no ahora mismo voy a almorzar

Issei:y porque no almuerzas con tu oni-chan

Yami:claro que si siempre contigo oni-chan-dijo esta mientras abrazaba a issei y luego se sento a su lado en la banca

Cerca de ahí se encontraban caminando el club de las investigaciones ocultas

Rias:bueno chicos a almorz-no pudo terminar la frase porque vio a issei y yami sentados juntos en una banca comiendo

Akeno:pero que hacen issei-kun y yami ahi

Asia:al parecer estan almorzando

Koneko:pero porque yami esta muy cerca de issei-sempai

Watson:kana

Kana:que?

Watson:cuanto apuestas aque yami se sienta en el regazo de issei

Kana:10.000 yens yo apuesto a que no

Watson:ok trato

Ravel:pero que cosas dicen ustedes eso no pasara

Irina:claro issei la bajaria de inmediato

Riko:porque siento que abran celos

Xenovia:pero que pasa aqui todos estan muy raros hoy

Kiba:tu crees xenovia

Gasper:t...tengo miedo

Ophis:y que hacemos

Rias:pues espiarlos un poco a ver que sucede

Todos se ocultaron detras de unos arbusto espiando a issei y yami

Con issei y yami

Yami: y dime oni-chan as besado a alguien

Issei estaba tomando jugo y lo escupio de la sopresa mientras que unos arbusto se movian de sorpresa

Issei:QUE?-dijo este sonrojado

Yami:lo que oiste...vamos oni-chan dime dime dime-dijo esta cantando

Issei:no te lo dire

Yami:ah no?

Issei:no

Yami se levanto de la banca y se sento en el regazo de issei ante la mirada sorprendida de issei

Issei:oye oye que haces?-dijo este sonrojado

Yami: no me bajare esta que me dijas-dijo esta con una sonrisa

En el arbusto

Watson: ja kana me deves 10.000 yens-dijo este con una sonrisa

Kana:suertudo -dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos entregandole 10.000 yens a watson

Rias:rayos esto se pondra feo

Akeno:tienes razon rias-sama

Irina:porque lo dicen?

Xenovia:ya te lo dijo-dijo esta mientras le murmuraba algo en el oido a irina

Irina:que eso es de koneko-chan?!-grito esta sonrojada

Koneko:que pasa...no veo que hacen issei-sempai y yami-dijo esta mientras se levantaba del arbusto

Rias:espera koneko noo-dijo esta pero ya era demasiado tarde

Koneko:que pasa que vie...-no pudo terminar porque quedo en shock al ver a yami sentada en el regazo de issei ese era su asiento especial

Ella tenia una lata de refresco y comenzo a apretarla hasta que...

SBIISH estallo la lata debido a la fuerza de koneko y se derramo toda la bebida

Koneko:ese es mi asiento ahí nadie se sienta ahí mas que yo...ya vera esa yami-dijo esta mientras caminaba hacia un arbol

Rias:koneko...koneko que haces?

Akeno:koneko-chan que pasa para donde vas?

Koneko:ya vera...yami toma esto-dijo esta mientras le daba una patada al arbol y este comenzaba a caer en direccion de issei y yami

Kiba:koneko que rayos haces!-dijo este mientras la tomaba de los brazos y se la llevaba al arbusto

Con issei y yami

Yami:si no me dices te torturare-dijo esta con una sonrisa

Issei:no te lo di..-siente que algo le va a caer-YAMI!-dijo este mientras la abrazaba y se tiraba de la banca que fue destrozada por el arbol que tumbo koneko

Issei estaba sentado en el piso abrazando a yami y esta volteo a ver horrorizada el arbol

Yami:pu...pude aver muerto...noo!...NO!-dijo esta llorando

Issei:yami calmate!

Yami:NO! NO! No me calmare no quiero morir oni-chan! No quiero morir!

Issei:(tengo que hacer algo pero no me lo perdonare nunca)-penso este

Yami:no quiero morir...no quiero morir-dijo esta llorando pero issei la tomo de la barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo

Issei:tranquila yami tu hermano esta aqui soy capaz de dar mi vida por ti...y yami perdoname por esto pero es la unica forma de calmarte-dijo este

Yami:a que te refi...-no pudo terminar la frase porque issei la callo con un beso en los labios esta estaba sorprendida pero despues se dejo llevar por los labios de su hermano ella rodeo el cuello de issei y issei la tomo de la cintura mientras que su espias estaban en shock el beso duro 20 segundos y se separaron por falta de aire

Issei:ya estas mejor?

Yami no hablaba estaba muda perdida en sus pensamientos y con la cara toda roja de la verguenza

Yami:etoooo...sip ya estoy mejor oni-chan...disculpame pero me tengo que ir...nos vemos en la casa!-dijo esta sonrojada mientras salia disparada a toda velocidad dejando a issei con una cara de WFT

Issei: y a esta que le pasa?...bueno como sea tengo que regresar a mi clase-dijo este regresando al edificio de la academia kuoh

Con rias y los demas

Rias:koneko que rayos pensaste haciendo eso!

Akeno:casi matas a issei koneko-chan!

Asia:pero que mierda te pasa koneko-chan!-todos se sorprendieron por la manera de hablar de asia

Koneko:por favor perdonenme nose que me paso me senti rara al ver a yami en el regazo de sempai-dijo estsa con lagrimas

Akeno:koneko-chan cariño esos son celos pero tienes que controlarte casi cometes un grave error

Irina:sabemos como te sientes pero ahora como viste eso causo que issei la besara para calmarla y tambien no sentimos celosas pero nos controlamos

Xenovia:tranquila pronto tendremos nuestra oportunidad koneko-chan

Ophis:bueno creo que devemos volver a nuestras clases

Rias:tienes razon ophis bueno chicos volvamos

Todos:ok-dijeron estos mientras regresaban a sus respectivos salones

En la clase de issei

Issei:(pero porque me senti tan bien al besar a yami...debo dejar de pensar en eso ella es mi hermana ahora)-penso este

Profesor: ehh hyoodo-san

Issei:eh? Si profesor?

Profesor: puedes traerme algo del almacen

Issei:tsk...esta bien con su permiso profe-dijo este mientras salia de su salon

El castaño camino por el pasillo de la academia kuoh hasta llegar al almacen donde se guardaban cosas de las clases el entro y el lugar estaba todo oscuroo habia un poco de iluminacion devido a la ventanas que estaban alli el entro y comenzo a buscar el objeto que el profesor le dijo que buscara y lo encontro era una especie de estatuilla con forma de tigre en castaño camino hasta la puerta por donde entro para salir pero noto que la puerta no abria

Issei:que demonios?-dijo este tratando de abrir la puerta-vamos abre! Maldicioon abre!-grito este enojado y se resigno a esperar que alguien viniera-jum que mas tengo que esperar-dijo este mientras se recostaba en un sofa que estaba ahi

En la clase de primer año

Profesora:koneko-chan?

Konoke:si...sensei?

Profesora:puedes hacerme un favor?

Koneko:si sensei que es?

Profesora:puedes traerme unas carpetas del almacen?

Koneko:si sensei no tardo-dijo esta mientras salia de su salon

La peligris nekomata camino por el pasillo de la academia kuoh ella localizo la puerta del almacen camino hasta la puerta la abrio y callo sentada en shock al ver a issei ahí recostado en un sofa y al parecer esta dormido

Koneko:(esto sera bueno o malo)-penso esta sonrojada

La puerta se cerro y koneko intento salir pero la puerta no abria

Koneko:vamos abre...ABRE!-grito esta depertando a issei

Issei:ah? Que? Pero que pasa?-ve a koneko-ah eres tu-dijo este con voz fria

Koneko:ho..hola sempai como estas?-dijo esta timidamente sonrojada

Issei:mal porque estoy encerrado aqui contigo-dijo este con voz fria

Koneko:sempai ya vasta!-dijo esta enojada-porque eres asi!

Issei:quieres que te recuerde como me pisaste y me golpeaste con los demas esa vez que trate de defenderlos a ustedes de ese sakaki!

Koneko:pero sempai podrias escuchar por una vez en tu vida-dijo esta trantando de calmar a issei

Issei:no...pienso escuchar!..siempre soy yo quien escucha!..siempre soy yo quien se calla! y quien se muerde la lengua!...NO ME DA LA GANA DE CALLARME ESTA VEZ JODER!-grito este lleno de rabia

La bomba de rabia que tenia issei por dentro estallo puesto que estaba muy enojado y se percato de la mirada asustada que tenia en el rostro koneko

Koneko:pe...pero de que hablas?-dijo esta asustada

Issei:que ustedes me utilizaron..ESO ME PASA!-el castaño sentia como si el pecho le dijera que siguiera grintando acto seguido el castaño se levantado del sofa y cogio de las manos a koneko y la arrogo al sofa y se sento encima de ella y tomo sus manos y puso su rodillas al lado para no lastimarla-DIME PORQUE LO HICIERON KONEKO!PORQUE... YO QUE LES HICE!-dijo este sin darse cuenta que estaba aplicando mucha fuerza.

Koneko:sem...sempai...me...las...lastimas-dijo esta asustada y adolorida

Issei:y que quieres que aga que llore? DEVERIA ROMPERTE LOS BRAZOS!-dijo este con una voz que no le pertenecia a issei

Koneko:no..no..no sueltame donde esta el issei

Que yo amaba!-dijo esta con lagrimas de dolor

Issei:QUE AMABAS?! No me vengas con eso ustedes nunca me amaron..y nuncan me agredecian nada!...SOLO FUI UN MALDITO TITERE UN MUÑECO QUE FUE UTILIZADO POR USTEDES!

Koneko:no no sueltame!-grito esta asustada mientras sin mirar le daba un fuerte puñetaso a issei en el estomago y lo mandava a volar y se estrello con la puerta del almacen ropiendola y el castaño siguio volando hasta estrellarse con la ventana del pasillo de la academia kuoh y esta se rompio en pedazos y issei callo en el piso del pasadillo con los pedazos de vidrios rotos por todos lados y el castaño se enterro un pedazo de vidrio en el brazo derecho y el impacto llamo la atencion de todos los salones y salieron a ver y solo pudieron ver a issei en el piso

Issei:arggg!-gimio este de dolor y despues vomitaba sangre y se agarraba el brazo derecho

Koneko aun en el almacen no miraba hasta que decidio mirar y quedo en shock al ver lo que le iso a issei ella sin darsen cuenta le dio un fuerte golpe a issei ella se asusto y salio corriendo aver como estaba issei

Koneko:issei-sempai porfavor perdoname...perdoname no era mi intension-ella intento ayudarlo pero...

SPLASH issei le golpeo la mano y esta estaba sorprendida

Issei:no...NO ME TOQUES!...ARGG!-grito este pero devido al grito le dio un dolor muy fuerte en el brazo derecho cortesia del vidrio que tenia enterrado

Rias y los demas salieron de sus salones para ver que pasaba

Rias:que sucede aqui?

Akeno:que fue ese gran golpe?

Gasper:issei-sempai?...que haces asi lastimado?

Kibah:issei-kun estas bien?

Issei:A CALLAR!-dijo este con una voz sombria-y asi es como quieren que los perdone!-PIDO UNA MALDITA EXPLICACION Y ME GOLPEAN...ARG!-gimio de dolor por el pedazo de vidrio que tenia en el brazo el castaño se levanto con dificultad

Koneko:issei-sempai perdoneme...porfavor no era mi intension usted me asusto-dijo esta llorando

El castaño camino hasta koneko y la agarro por el cuello del uniforme y le dedico una mirada sombria

Issei:sera mejor que te cuides las espaldas ya no me andare con rodeos la proxima vez que me vuelvas a dirijir aunque sea una sola maldita palabra! TE DESPEDAZARE VIVA!-dijo este adolorido dejando a koneko en shock y la solto y issei se fue caminando con dificultad agarrandose en brazo derecho que estaba goteando sangre

Fin capitulo 9

Bueno chicos ahora quiero decir que abrire una pequeña sección de preguntas podrán hacerme 3 preguntas nada mas puede ser cualquier pregunta yo las respuesta las pondré cuando suba el capitulo 10 dejen sus preguntas como reviews ahhhh XD y también me dicen si les gusto para continuar XD

Bueno adiós XD :D …. No me maten con sus preguntas XD


	11. Chapter 10 final primera temporada

Capitulo 10 el secuestro y secreto de yami

Issei caminaba con dificultad por el pasillo de la academia kuoh debido al pedazo de vidrio que tenia en el brazo derecho dejando a rias y los demas en shock en ese pasillo y dejando a koneko sin esperanza de reconciliarze

Issei:arg!...r...r..rayos eh perdido mucha sangre-dijo este sin fuerzas en eso aparece la jema de Ddraig

Ddraig:rayos socio as perdido mucha sangre debido a tu esfuerzo

Issei:lo...se socio solo nesecito llegar a casa...ARG!-gimio este de dolor

Ddraig:SOCIO! No hables te lastimas mas...resiste intentare usar tu tecnica de teletransportacion-en esto la jema en el brazo derecho de issei se ilumino y el castaño desaparecio para aperecer en la puerta de su casa

Issei entro a su casa con dificultad estaba muy mareado y casi ya no podiar ver

Issei:r...rayos veo todo borroso-dijo este mientras veia todo borroso y su vista se volvia negra y amarrilla a la vez

En la sala estaba yami haciendo sus deberes de la academia ella oyo la puerta y sabia que era su oni-chan

Yami:bienvenido oni-chan!-dijo esta con una sonrisa pero cambio al ver a issei desplomarse en el piso-ONI-CHAN?!-grito esta mientras corria hacia su querido hermano y se arrodillaba en suelo verificando a su hermano

Issei:ya..ya..yami per...perdoname...ARG!-gimio este de dolor sin fuerzas mientras se agarra en brazo derecho

Yami:issei...no dijas nada tranquilo traere el botiquin de primeros auxilio-dijo esta mientras ayudaba a su hermano llevandolo al sofa ella iva a buscar el botiquin pero su rostro se horrorizo al ver que issei vomito sangre y ver el pedazo de vidrio que tenia issei en el brazo derecho que estaba comenzando a infectarse-pero issei-oni-chan como viniste de la academia para aca con eso! (Rayos el botiquin no servira tendre que usar eso)-penso esta y al parecer estaba meditanto

Issei:y..yami..n..no veo casi nada-dijo este sin fuerza mientras estaba a punto de colapsar pero al colapsar pudo jurar que le habia visto a yami dos orejas de lobo y una cola de lobo

7 horas despues

Issei despertaba poco a poco en el sofa

Issei:ah?...que?.mi herida ya no me duele-dijo este mientras revisaba su brazo derecho y estaba curado el se iva levantar pero luego reacciono volviendo a mirar shokeado su brazo derecho estaba curado no tenia vendajes ni coceduras y sin la sicatris que le deberia haber dejado ese pedazo de vidrio su brazo era como si no le ubiera pasado nada-PERO QUE DEMONIOS?-dijo este shokeado

En ese momento sale yami de la cosina con dos tasas de café y esta esbozo una sonrisa al ver que issei desperto

Yami:veo que despertaste oni-chan

Issei:yami? Como me curaste el brazo

En esto yami se pone nerviosa

Yami:e..ehh pues...pues como? Curandotelo asi...y toma aqui tienes un poco de cafe-dijo esta un poco nerviosa mientras le entregaba la tasa de café a su hermano

Issei:y yami?

Yami:si? Que pasa issei?

Issei:cuando yo me desmaye tu estabas usando unas orejas y cola de lobo por casualidad?

Al oir esto yami que estaba tomando café lo escupio y se puso mas nerviosa

Yami:eh...eh...eh... No porque a mi no me gustan esas cosa creo que estabas alucinando oni-chan jejej-dijo esta con una risa nerviosa-(rayos como diablos me vio)-penso esta

Issei:bueno como sea como te fue en tu primer dia de clases?

Yami: un poco aburrido pero conoci a una chica llamada gasper vladi y me parece rara

Issei:te parece rara porque el no es una chica es un chico que se trasviste

Yami:QUE?!...encerio es chico pero si tiene cuerpo y cara de chica!

Issei:lose yo tambien lo creia pero el es chico y el fue uno de mis amigos que me traiciono-dijo este con voz fria-tsk...como sea nesecito descansar mañana tenemos escuela

Yami:esta bien oni-chan que duermas bien-dijo esta mientras subia a la habitacion de ella y issei

El castaño intenba descansar pero algo no podia dejarlo dormir. El antes de desmayarse juro averle visto esas cosas a yami

Issei:rayos no puedo dormir no puedo sacarme ese recuerdo de la cabeza...tendre que averiguar-(se acuerda de algo)- ah ya se le preguntare a Ddraig-dijo este mientras se andentraba en su mente

En la mente de issei

Issei:socio?

Ddraig estaba muy dormido solo se escuchaban sus ronquidos esto irrito al castaño

Issei:SOCIO JODER DESPIERTA!-grito este despertando a Ddraig exaltado

Ddraig:ah? Que?...ah eres tu issei-(se acuerda de algo)- e...eh yo nose nada sobre lo que viste de ya...yami-dijo este nervioso

Issei aparecio en la cabeza de Ddraig con un rostro investigador

Issei:eh pero si yo no eh preguntando nada?...de que se trata?...que viste?-dijo este con voz oscura interrogatoria

Ddraig:e...eh...eh yo nose nada...no vi nada...ah mira la hora? Es muy tarde lo siento socio voy a dormir-mintio el gran dragon gales nerviso y se acomodaba para dormir

Issei:mentiroso como sea socio descansa-dijo el castaño mientras salia de su mente

Fuera de la mente de issei

Issei:tsk...ese Ddraig sabe algo...como sea nesecito dormir-dijo este mientras se acomodaba para dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del solo iluminaban la sala del castaño quien despertaba poco

Issei:ah ya es de dia-dijo este mientras se despertaba poco a poco-yami!-llamo este a su hermana pero nadie contesto-um como sea-dijo este mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y encontraba una nota en la mesa-eh? Que esto?-dijo este mientras tomaba la nota para leerla

La nota era un mensaje de yami que decia: "oni-chan perdon por no despertarte pero es que hoy tengo un examen y me fui primero a la academia perdoname no te enojes conmigo jejeje , tu desayuno esta en la mesa...te quiero oni-chan te veo en la academia"

El castaño esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y acto seguido subio a ducharse por 15 minutos , despues salio , se puso su uniforme de la academia kuoh , tomo su desayuno de la mesa y se fue de su casa hacia la academia

Lejos de ahí por un camino se encontraba yami caminando hacia la academia kuoh

Yami:ah espero que oni-chan no se enoje conmigo-dijo esta que caminaba hacia la academia kuoh pero algo le llamo la atencion un chica de cabello largo negro y unos ojos morados

-esa chica es hermosa a oni-chan le llamaria la atencion-dijo esta mientras caminaba hasta que le pasara al lado de la chica

Chica:tu eres yami hyoodo?-dijo esta con voz ocura somprendiendo a yami ya que esta se detuvo estatica

Yami:c..c..como sab...-no pudo terminar la frase por que derrepente alguien le dio un golpe dejandola inconsiente y era la chica quien la golpeo

La chica saco un celular , marco un numero y llamo

En la llamada

Chica:señor ya eh capturado a yami-dijo esta y una voz ocura respondio

?:bien reinare desde que te rrevivi me as ayudado mucho, ahora traela y le enviamos el mensaje a issei

Reinare:gracias señor enseguida-dijo esta mientras cortaba la llamada-ahora ya veras issei por haberme derrotado-dijo la angel caido mientras desplegaba 4 alas negras y tomaba a yami y se iva volando

Mientras que en la academia kuoh

El castaño se encontraba en una nueva clase porque ahí estaban rias y los demas estan ahí debido a que en este dia verian una clase sobre computacion y el que mas estaba emocionado era gasper

Gasper:oh que cosas nuevas sobre computadoras aprenderemos-dijo este con estrellitas en los ojos

Rias:ya gasper calmate no es para tanto

Akeno:vaya vaya gasper-kun esta emocionado

Kiba:claro ya que el sabe de computadoras

Asia:ehhh estoy un poco nerviosa

Xenovia:tranquila asia todo saldra bien

Irina:es verda rezemos para que aprendamos mas cosas

Gasper:JODER!...no puedo esperar-grito este emocionado

Kana: vamos gasper calmate! Pareces un sinico!

Watson: gasper joder...estas peor que riko cuando ve a issei sin camisa

Riko:QUE DIJISTE!

Kuraishi:ya paren los dos

Debido a tanto ruido el castaño se estaba irritando

Issei:(rayos estos idiotas me van a sacar de mis casiilas)-penso este

En ese momento entro una profesora como de unos 27 años su cabello era rubio largo y tenia unos hermoso ojos verdes y un cuerpo bien formado con unos pechos como los de las mismisima grafia y al parecer a profesora era caracter timida

Profesora:bue..buenos dias chicos-dijo esta con timides cosa que llamo la atencion de issei

Todos(menos issei):buenos dias profesora

Issei:una pregunta profesora?-dijo este sorprendiendo a los demas

Profesora:si...si hyoodo-kun que pasa?-dijo esta con timides

Issei:cual es su nombre ya que una profesora tan linda deveria tener un lindo nombre?-dijo este con una pequeña sonrisa que iso sonrojar a la profesora y dejando sorprendido a rias y los demas

Profesora:etooo...ahri es mi nombre

Issei:lindo nombre ahri-sensei

Ahri:bueno chicos comenzemos abran sus laptos

Ante estos todos abrieron sus laptos y esperaron las indicaciones de ahri-sensei

Ahri:bueno ahora aprenderemos como conectar la lapto a una pantalla...etooo issei ven para enseñarte como la deves conectar

Issei:ok-dijo este mientras se levantaba de su asiento y caminaba hacia ahri con su lapto

30 minutos despues

Ahri:bi..bien hecho hyoodo-kun...aunque te tardaste mucho

El castaño como pudo aprendio a como conectar su lapto a una TV pero en estos momentos su lapto esta conectada a una gran pantalla que estaba pegada en la pared pero derrepente le llego un correo

Ahri:oh hyoodo-kun te llego un correo?

Issei:quien sera?...umm se conecto al chat vere quien es

En el chat

?:esta issei ahí?

Issei:si soy yo quien es?

?:te espero en el parque y si no vienes de lo contrario mataremos a tu hermana que la tenemos secuestrada

Issei:acaso eres idiota si mi hermana esta aqui en la academia

En ese momento llego un archivo adjunto el castaño la abrio con una tecla y no devio abrir ese archivo

?:te parece muy bien que tu hermana este asi?

El archivo era una foto de yami encadena a un tubo y se podia ver que tenia su uniforme de la academia roto y con sangre y al parecer yami estaba incosiente y el chat se termino

el castaño al ver la foto su rostro se volvio enojado y salio disparado corriendo dejando en shock todos los demas

Rias:issei devemos hacer algo chicos

Akeno:rias recuerda que no podemos hacer nada issei no quiere que le ayudemos

Rias:pero akeno!

Akeno:rias yo tambien quiero ayudar pero esto es problema de issei solo podemos esperar a que issei rescate a su hermana

Mientras tanto por una calle se encontraba corriendo el castaño

Issei:(maldicion porque tenia que ser yami...PORQUE!)-penso este mientras corria a toda velocidad

Despues de 15 minutos de correr el castaño llego al parque donde habia dicho el secuestrador al llegar se detuvo porque sentia unas auras demoniacas

Issei:salgan que ya los puedo sentir-dijo este y derrepente salieron 3 chicos

Chico1:ja ese es el portador del dragon gales?

Chico2:si ese es pero parece todo un idiota

Chico3:te daremos una pali...ARG!-no pudo terminar la frase porque issei le atraveso el estomago con un puñetaso

Issei:diganme donde esta yami?-dijo este con vos fria mientras sacaba su brazo del estomago del chico demonio y su brazo salio lleno de sangre y el cuerpo callo sin vida

Chico1:Maldito como te atreviste a matarlo! Vas a morir!-dijo este mientras sacaba una espada demoniaca , acto seguido el chico corrio hacia issei para cortarlo-MUERE!-grito este moviendo su espada para cortar a issei pero el castaño la atrapo con una mano-QUE DEMONIOS?

Issei:eso es todo?...porque si es asi...creeme que ya estas muerto-dijo este mientras tomaba un brazo del chico demonio y se lo arrancaba con una fuerza descomunal y la sangre empezo a esparcirse por todos lados

Chico1:ARG!.MA..MALDITO-gimio este de dolor

Issei:ya muere de una vez!-dijo este mientras enterraba su puño en el corazon del chico y cuando retiro su puño el castaño tambien saco el corazon del chico y el cuerpo de este. Callo sin vida-ahora solo quedas tu-dijo este con una sonrisa sicopata

Chico:no..no! Porfavor no me mates tu...hermana esta en ese almacen-dijo este con miedo

Issei:gracias...MUERE!-gijo este mientras cargaba el nuevo dragon shot negro con rayos rojo-DRAGON SHOT V2!-grito este mientras disparaba su nuevo dragon shot hacia el chico y tambien el dragon shot destrozo la puerta del almacen

El castaño despues de matar a esos chicos demonios camino hasta la entrada del almacen ya que esta estaba destrozada por el dragon shot el localizo a yami encadenada a un tubo

Issei:YAMI!-grito este corriendo hacia yami pero yami oyo su grito

Yami:issei no no vengas es una trampa!

Issei:que?-dijo este pero derrepente unos 10 circulos magicos aparecieron rodeandolo-que demonios?!

?:ahora moriras issei

Issei:quien eres porque secuestraste a yami...MUESTRATE!-dijo este enojado pero su rostro cambio a una cara sorprendida porque la persona era reinare-Reinare?!

Reinare:si soy yo issei tu querida yuuma-chan!

Issei:tu deverias estar muerta!

Reinare:si mori...pero me revivieron!-dijo esta con una sonrisa sadica-ahora tu yami mira como tu hermano muere!

Yami:no no lo agas!

Reinare:muere issei!-grito este mientras controlaba los circulos magicos y comenzaban a salir un monton de lanzas de luz y se enterraban en el cuerpo del castaño

Issei:r..rayos-gimio este mientras cai al suelo

Yami:NO! NOOO!-grito esta y su cuerpo se ilumino el cuerpo de yami le aparecieron dos orejas de lobo azules y una cola de lobo azul y estaba cambiando su cuerpo crecio un poco mas ,sus pechos eran grandes como los de akeno y derrepente desaparecio de donde estaba encadenada

Reinare:que demonios?!-dijo esta al ver a yami al lado de issei

Yami:oni-chan tranquilo te curare!-dijo esta mientras abrazaba a issei y su cuerpo emanaba un aura celeste que al parecer estaba curando las heridas del castaño y este desperto

Issei:eh? Que paso?-dijo este pero derrepente quedo en shock al ver a yami en esa forma-YAMI?

Yami:oni-chan me alegro que este bien-dijo esta con lagrimas en los ojos

Issei:por que estas asi pareces una chica haciendo un cosplay con esas orejas y cola de lobo...y porque tus pechos son tan grandes!...ahh esto es confuso

Yami:larga historia pero ahora el verdadero problema-dijo esta mientras miraba a reianare

Reinare:como te soltaste de las cadenas!-dijo esta enojada mientras sacaba sus 4 alas negras

Issei:conque ahora eres mas poderosa reinare-dijo este dejando sorprendida a yami

Yami:oni-chan como sabes de los angeles caidos?-dijo esta pero el castaño solo se levanto y comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia reinare cargando un mini dragon shot en la punta de su dedo ante las miradas sorprendidas de reinare y yami

Reinare:ja crees que eso me matara?...creo que estas equivo...-no pudo terminar la frase porque derrepente sintio un dolor en su pierna derecha issei disparo el mini dragon shot a una velocidad que nadie podia ver-ARG?!...maldito ya me las pagaras-dijo esta mientras desaparecia en un circulo magico

Issei:jum debilucha ven cuando quieras-dijo este mientras regresaba con yami-ahora tu me tienes que explicar muchas cosas

Yami:eso deveria decir yo!

Issei:como sea vamonos-dijo este mientras se iva con su hermana

En un lugar muy lejano

Reinare:ese maldito me las pagara

?:ya calmate reinare

Reinare:si sakaki-sama

Sakaki:jum issei hyoodo te are pagar por los que esas chicas me hicieron

Final capitulo 10 y final primera temporada

Hola a todos jejejeje se que me tarte jejeje pero fue porque ya empeze las clases...ahora quiero decir que este es el final de la primera temporada de mi fic... para estrenar la segunda primero voy a publicar una ova dentro de una semana por mis motivos de la escuela XD jejeje bueno chicos me dicen si les gusto este cap

Adios


	12. OVA parte 1

El pasado de issei OVA.

Hola a todos mis lectores primero quiero pedirles disculpas por haber tardado pero es que ya me reventaron a examenes en la escuela T_T y por eso me tarde pero aqui estoy ya XD...como les dije que primero aria una ova OJO esta ova seran dos partes porque es larga XD para asi estrenar la segunda temporada XD en esta ova salgo yo OJO esta ova no tendra nada que ver con la historia(N/A:aqui todos se llevan bien) solo es un invento de mi atolondrada mente XD

A leer se ah dicho

El secreto de kaicho y issei

Sona:recuerda issei nadie debe saber de lo que hacemos a escondidas

Issei:e..esta bien sona-chan-dijo este sonrojado

Sona:ok issei adios-dijo esta mientras se despedia de issei y se fue

Issei:a..adios-dijo este y despues se fue para su casa

En la residencia issei

Issei:ya llegue-dijo este

Yami:bienvenido oni-chan-dijo esta con una sonrisa-donde estabas? Hace rato riko te llamo por telefono y me dijo que fueras a la casa de tus padres

Issei: oh...ya veo-dijo este pero algo llamo su atencion los pechos en desarrollo de yami se veia un poco mas grades-(jum desde cuando yami tenia esos pechos?...si los comparo con los de koneko-chan los de yami serian un poco mas grandes)-penso este comenzando a babear pero luego reacciono-(eh que rayos no debes pensar a si de yami ella ahora es tu hermana...rayos debo controlarme)-penso issei otra vez

La cara del castaño estaba roja ante esto yami se preocupo un poco

Yami:issei-nii estas bien?-dijo esta caminando hacia issei y poniendo su mano en la frente del castaño

Issei:ya..yami estoy..bie-no pudo terminar la frase porque se percato de algo debido aqui yami tenia su mano en la frente del castaño debido al camison de yami que este se levanto un poco dejando ver al castaño un minishort azul , issei estaba por desmayarse por hemorragia nasal-siiii..yami estoy mejor lo siento pero ire a ver para que me nesecita riko!-dijo este nervioso mientras salia de su casa para la casa de sus padres

El castaño fue hasta la puerta de la casa de sus padres y toco el timbre

Ding dong

El castaño escucho el tipico "ya voy ya voooy" , la puerta se abrio y se pudo ver a koneko quien fue la que abrio la puerta

Koneko:hola issei-sempai

Issei:hola koneko-chan esta riko?

Koneko:si pase sempai-dijo esta

El castaño entro a la sala pero derrepente sintio que alguien lo abrazaba por las espalda

Issei:(jum estsa sensacion grande que siento en la espalda)-penso este sonrojado y babeando

Akeno:hola issei-kun-dijo esta mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza issei aprentando sus grandes pechos en la espalda del castaño

Issei:h...hola akeno-san-dijo este babeando ante la gran sensacion que se sentia en su espalda-(ohh si esto sigue asi me le lanzare a akeno-san encima)-penso este

Rias:hola ise -dijo esta

Issei:oh hola presidenta

Rias se percato de la posicion en que estaban akeno y issei

Rias:akeno quieres dejar de abrazar a mi ise-dijo esta emanando un aura asesina

Issei(la presidenta se esta enojando)-penso este asustado

Akeno: vaya vaya y que pasa si no quiero?-dijo esta soltando a issei emanando tambien un aura asesina

Issei:rayos sera mejor que salga de aqui-murmuro este caminando de espaldas poco a poco pero cuando este se voltio choco con alguien

?:kya!

Issei:ahh!

Cuando el castaño choco con esa persona callo al piso con ella pero derrepente su vista se oscurecio

Issei:(ah esta sensancion tan grande que siente mi rostro la eh sentido antes... creo que son oppais)-penso este acto seguido en castaño saco su rostro de ese lugar para verificar si eran pechos...si eran pechos pero su rostro se asusto al ver que callo en los pechos de Rossweisse-Ro..rossweisse-san?

Rossweisse:kya! Que crees que haces pervertido!-dijo esta levantandose del suelo roja de la verguenza

Issei:pero yo como iva a saber que choque contigo

Rossweisse:eres un lascivo!-dijo la valkiria sonrojada y se fue de ahi

Issei:rayos fue un accidente-dijo este-(pero me encanto ese accidente pude sentir sus pechos en mi cara y son esponjosos ummmmm)-penso este comenzando a babear

Riko:ah issei!

Issei:ah riko que paso?...para que me nesecitas?

Riko:te llego un mensaje de voz de una persona pero tenia un lenguaje muy raro

Issei:encerio?...para oirlo pasame el telefono-dijo este quien recibia el telefono de parte de riko ante esto vinieron todos los demas

Kiba:ponlo en alta voz

Asia:si queremos oir issei-san

Gasper:issei-sempai esa persona dice que lo conoce a usted

Issei:encerio?

Rossweisse:claro issei

Xenovia:issei uscuchalo rapido

Irina:vale issei escucha,escucha

Issei:vale vale ya pero calmense-dijo este mientras ponia el mensaje y se escuchava la voz de un chico

El mensaje:"hey issei cabeza de $*$ !? Mira mi hermanaso marica ta pila porque voy a visitarte por una semana asi que esta pila y tambien se que kana,riko,watson y kuraishi estan contigo y espero que agamos desmadres como en los viejos tiempo en la academia cuando tenias tu 15 y yo 13 jejeje espero verte mi hermanaso soy yo marcos...y por sierto llegare mañana"-fin del mensaje

Todos en la sala estaba estaban con cara de WTF ecepto riko,kana,watson,kuraishi y riko estaban en shock hasta que...

SPLASG issei callo al piso desmayado

Rias:issei!koneko ayudame!-dijo esta

Koneko:hai-dijo esta mientras cargaba a issei hacia la habitacion que era antes de issei

Mientras que en la sala

Kana:joder marcos viene!

Watson:rayos ahora si van a ver desmadres

Riko:jejejej me pregunto si todavia es fiestero

Kuraishi:eso no lo sabemos a hasta verlos nosotros mismo

Akeno:ehh quien es ese marcos?

Kana:pues un compañero que conocimos en nuestra academia del pasado

Riko:recuerdo que el cuando tenia 13 años tenia el mismo tamaño que issei cuando tenia 15

Watson:jejeje y issei y el se llevaron muy bien

Kuraishi:pero recuerdo que el es un poco lascivo

Akeno:ara ara uhuhu ya veo

Asia:etoo y como cuando llegara

Gasper:un amigo de issei-sempai

Watson:AH! Tambien recuerdo que el tenia una gran atracion hacias las chicas mayores de cabello gris

Despues de esto kana,riko,watson y kuraishi miraron a Rossweisse y esta estaba confundida

Rossweisse:que pasa porque me miran?

Kana:hay Rossweisse-san de seguro te la pasaras bien con marcos jjejejej

Rossweisse:QUE?!

Kana:nada n_n

El dia trascurrio nornal hasta la noche issei no se habia despertado todavia del desmayo...pero derrepente el castaño despertaba poco a poco

Issei:eh? Que paso?-dijo este mientras miraba a todos lados y notifico que estaba en su antigua habitacion-rayos ese marcos me dejo shockeado...pero como sea ya tengo que regresara yami debe estar preocupada-dijo este mientras se levantaba y se iva de la casa de sus padres para la casa de issei y yami este entro y se encerro a dormir porque mañana seria un largo dia para el

Mientras que en un avion que volaba en direccion a japon que al parecer faltaba poco para que aterrizara... dentro me encotraba yo un chico alto de cabello negro con ojos marrones y piel un poco morena (N\A: este yo soy un poco moreno pero casi nose nota porque mi piel es blanca morena XD)

Marcos:jejeje ya falta poco para que llegue ja hasta ya me inscribi en esa academia kuoh pero lo malo es que no hay 5to año ahí-dijo yo con pereza-joder tengo 15 años y estoy en 5to año y precisamente no ahí 5to año ahí me tendre que conformar metiendome en 3re año...umm creo que dormire un rato-dijo yo mientras comienzo a dormir

En la residencia issei

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion del castaño y yami quien estaba durmiendo a su lado y issei comenzaba a despertar poco a poco

Issei:eh? Ya es de dia-dijo este bostezando-yami...yami despierta-dijo este pero yami no despertaba estaba soñando

Yami:mm oni-chan tan rudo no ahh...ah asi mas despacio-dijo esta en sueños sonrojada y babeando dejando a issei en shock

Issei:YAMII! DESPIERTA!-grito este exaltado

Yami::SI SEÑOR!-grito esta brincando de la cama y comenzando a hacer flexiones de pecho-1...2...3...4...?...?.?...eh? Porque ago esto que fue ese grito?...eh issei-nii buenos dias-dijo esta bostezando-ya preparare el desayuno para que nos vamos a la academia-dijo esta mientras bajaba a la cocina para preparar sus desayunos

Issei:yami...me pregunto que estara soñando conmigo?-dijo este mientras comenzaba a imaginar como seria el sueño de yami con el sobre ella y yami gimiendo de placer...5 segundos despues el castaño reacciono y sacudio su cabeza alejando esa imagen-rayos creo que devo dejar de dormir con yami...como sea-dijo este mientras se dirijia al baño y se daba una ducha de 15 minutos , acto seguido bajo a desayunar

Issei:yami te puedo preguntar algo?

Yami:si oni-chan que pasa?

Issei:que estabas soñando esta mañana que me decias..."mm oni-chan tan rudo no ahh...ah asi mas despacio"-dijo este imitando la voz de yami

Yami:ehh...etooo...emm...oh mira la hora ya es tarde oni-chan vamos a llegar tarde a la acdemia-dijo esta nerviosa mientras cogia sus cosas y se fue a la academia kuoh

Issei:esa yami se desvio el tema..que cosas estaran pasando por tu mente yami?...como sea me largo-dijo este mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iva tambien a la academia

Mientras que en la entrada de la academia kouh me encontraba yo vistiendo ya el uniforme de la academia kouh

Marcos:vallase pa la verga ese avion si llego rapido...como sea sera mejor que entre-asi entre yo a la academia y comenzaba murmullos y la personas me miraban y algunos chicos me miraron raro... yo me percate de eso-hay papa ustedes como que son marisca hay vergaa en japon como que todos son mariscos-dije yo dejando a esos estudiantes con cara de WTF

Mientras que por otro lado se encontraba issei caminando por el pasillo de la academia kuoh el castaño localizo su salon que era 3re año "A"y entro y matsuda y motohama se acercaron a el

Matsuda:issei

Issei:que paso?

Motohama:jejee hoy a llegado un nuevo estudiante jejeje ya sabes la tradicion de molestar un poco a los nuevos estudiantes-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa

Issei:oh encerio?...y quien es?-dijo este con la misma sonrisa

Matsuda:no sabemos cual es su nombre pero sabemos que tiene 15 años de edad y al parecer esta en 5to año y parece que se tubo que conforma metiendose en 3re año porque aqui no hay 5to-dijo este con la misma sonrisa

Issei:oh y que le aran-dijo este

Motohama:que tal si le robamos su almuerzo

Matsuda:me parece bien...nos vas a ayudar issei?

Issei:me gustaria chicos pero no puedo hoy un anigo vendra a esta escuela y tengo que estar atento a cuando llegue

Matsuda:oh ya veo...como sea de lo que te perderas

Motohama:jejeje y eso que toda la academia se burlara de el cuando le agamos "la tradicion"

Derrepente aparecio el profesor y todos tomaron sus lugares

En la clase de 3re año "B"

Profesor:bueno chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno que viene de venezuela y estara en esta escuela por una semana

Kiba:(eh? Dijo de venezuela? No sera el amigo de issei..umm no creo)

Profesor:ven pasa-dijo este

Despues de que el profesor me llamara entre a ese salon todas las miradas estaban centradas en mi esto me hiso sentir raro

Profesor:ahora prensentate adolescente

Marcos:oiga soy un pre-adolescente tengo 15 años-dije yo dejando en shock a los demas

Profesor:oh perdona...bueno presentate

Marcos: hola a todos mi nombre es marcos eduerdo espero llevarme bien con todos...ah y si alguien me busca pelea yo tengo un limite de paciencia y si me hacen arrechar le proporciono una coñiza que no lo van a reconocir ni por la cedula-dijo yo con una sonrisa pero al parecer estos chicos no entendieron mi forma de hablar

Todos:que?

Marcos:ah es que ustedes no saben el lenguaje venezolano con razon parecen sifrinos

Todos:que?

Marcos:vallase pa la verga mejor me siento...emm profe donde me siento?

Profesor:por aya sientate en la esquina

Marcos:ok-y asi yo me diriji a mi asiento

Profesor:bueno hoy veremos el primer tema de quimica que es el MOL

Marcos:lo que me faltaba ver otra vez que es el MOL

Las clases transcurrieron normales y llego la hora del amuerzo mientras que por la parte trasera de la academia se entrotaba el club de las investigaciones ocultas almorzando todos en una mesa

Rias:issei?

Issei:si presidenta?

Rias:y ese amigo tuyo no llegaria hoy?

Issei:mmm recuerdo que el mensaje dijo que llegaria hoy

Akeno:oh issei-kun ya oiste sobre lo que le aran al chico nuevo?

Issei:oh si lo oi matsuda y motohama le robaran el almuerzo

Asia:oh pobre chico tendra que pasar por la tradicion

Irina:jejeje pero que loca tradicion tiene esta academia con los chicos transferidos

Xenovia:oh recuerdo como fue la que le hice a gasper

Gasper:si xenovia-san me persguia con durandal y koneko-chan me queria dar ajo

Koneko: devo decir que esta tradicion es muy divertida

Rossweisse: a mi me parece que es una tradicion inmadura

Issei:ah Rossweisse-san no es para tanto

Mientras que por otro lado del patio trasero de la academia me encontraba yo caminando hacia una mesa

Marcos:ah mi almuerzo de hoy es empanadas de jamo y queso...nojoda que viva la comida venezolana!-dijo yo sentandome y sacando una tasa

Mientras que en una esquina

Matsuda:bueno ahí esta bueno voy yo ya que soy el mas rapido

Motohama:ok yo te seguire

Matsuda:ok-dijo este mientras comenzaba a correr en direccion hacia a mi

Marcos:ah el picantico ya lo iva a olvidar-dije yo buscando un frasquito de picante en mi mochila y cuando lo encontre no vi mis empanadas-pero que cojones donde estan mis empanadas?

Matsuda:aqui

Marcos:oye mamag!*.*.$ devuelvemelas

Matsuda:no recibiras la tradicion-dijo este mientras comenzaba a correr-alcanzame si puedes?

Marcos:hay ahora si me hicieron arrechar-dijo yo saliendo a toda velocidad persiguiendo a matsuda

Motohama:oh rayos ese chico corre rapido-dijo este corriendo hacia matsuda

Matsuda continuaba corriendo si mirar hacia atras y estaba diciendo: tradicion y tradicion una y otra vez y los demas estudiantes. Se apresuraron aver como me humillaban pero matsuda voltio hacia atras su rostro se asusto porque yo venia a toda velocidad persiguiendolo y podia alcarzarlo...

Matsuda:oh que miedo corres rapido-dijo ests con miedo corriendo mas rapido

Marcos:ahora si estoy furioso-dijo yo aumentando mi velocidad y hacercandome poco a poco

Mientras que motohama

Motohama:ese chico que es un corredor?

Matsuda siguio corriendo mirando hacia atras pero no se percato de que choco con un grupo de chicas

Chicas:kya!

Matsuda:perdon-dijo este levantadose y corriendo

Marcos:robaste al venezolano que no devias-dije yo saltando a esas chicas y persiguiendo a matsuda

Matsuda:apartense-dijo este asustado

Matsuda corrio hacia unas mesas que estaban en filas donde estaban muchos chicos y chicas almorzando y paro de correr voltiando a verme

Matsuda:veremos como pasas este osbtaculo

Yo me percate de eso y solo me deslice por debajo de la mesa y segui corriendo

Marcos:ya veras te voy a arrancar la cabeza-dijo yo corriendo

Matsuda:este chico esta loco-dijo este volviendo a correr

Matsuda continuo corriendo pero sus piernas no podian mas matsuda localizo a issei con rias y los demas corrio hasta el y se detuvo

Matsuda:ISSEI!

Issei:matsuda?

Matsuda:issei..issei ese chico nuevo esta loco...le hice la tradicion y me esta persiguiendo

Issei:pero como si nadie en la tradicion aria eso

Mientras que cerca me encontraba yo todavia corriendo hacia matsuda y lo localize

Marcos:eres mio-dijo yo corriendo hacia el

Matsuda de percato de mi voz. El se voltio y solto un grito de niña

Matsuda:KYAAAAAA!-grito este asustado porque ya estaba muy cerca

Marcos:ahhhh maricaaaa ya te tengoooo!-grito yo abalanzandome sobre el y volamos unos cuantos centimetros y le quite mi almuerzo y me levante

Matsuda:rayos solo eso por un almuerzo?-dijo este adolorido

Marcos:no es cualquier almuerzo estupido...son empanadas venezolanas papa-dije yo

Issei:marcos?!-dijo este. Y yo me voltie

Marcos:issei?!

Issei:oh ya veo que llegaste-dijo este

Marcos:issei!...saludeme como se deve nojoda-dije yo con una sonrisa

Issei:eh marcos mi compadre del alma tu sabes todo bien urda e relajao-dijo este

Marcos:jejeje asi se saluda

Issei:cuando llegaste?

Marcos:esta mañana y tambien ya estoy inscrito en esta academia

Issei:encerio?

Marcos:nooooooooo solo cargo el unirforme puesto por moda-dije yo con sarcasmo

Issei:encerioooo? No me di cuenta de esa moda-dijo este con sarcasmo tambien

Rias:etoo issei?

Issei:ah buchou el es mi amigo de la academia de mi pasado el es marcos eduerado

Marcos:hola mucho gusto rias

Issei:ah y estos son asia,kiba,koneko,akeno,irina,xenovia y Rossweisse-dijo este

Los nombrados:mucho gusto-dijeron estos

Marcos:igualmente pero ya a kiba lo vi en el aula de clases

Issei:tocaste en el aula de kiba?

Marcos:mm sip jejeje-dije yo pero derrepente senti que alguien me tocaba el hombro me voltie y...

Watson:que ondaaaaaa!

Marcos:QUE ONDAAAAAAA!

Watson:rayos viejo sigues igualito jejeje

Marcos:ja tu tambien watson

Riko:hola marcos!

Marcos:hola riko cuanto tiempo no

Kana:ah pero si es el venezolanito jejejej

Marcos:epa kana como es eso de venezolanito?-dije yo con ceño fruncido

Kana:ja sigues igual no soportas una broma

Marcos:ja y tu creiste que me enoje jajaja

Kana:madura quieres

Kuraishi:hola marcos

Marcos:hola kurai...*¬*

Kuraishi:que pasa porque me ves asi?

Marcos:rayos con el pasar del tiempo cambiaste jejejeje estas hermosa

Issei:bueno...ya calmate marcos

Marcos:aguafiestas ¬_¬

Issei:bueno dejame hacerte una pregunta porque estas tan alto?...me imagino que debes tener 17 años ya verdad?

Marcos:hey como voy a tener 17 años si cuando nos conocimos yo tenia 13 y tu 15 idiota saca la cuenta!

Issei:mmmmm..mmm...eh...aguarda!...TIENES 15 AÑOS!

Todos:QUE?!

Marcos:si idiota tengo 15 años y mido 1.75 es que yo soy alto idiota ¬_¬

Issei:oh ya veo perdoname n_n...y otra cosa?..en que años estas?

Marcos:5to año-dije yo de los mas tranquilo

Todos:QUE?!

Marcos:rayos ustedes estan sordos

Issei:como puedes estar en 5to año si tienes 15 apenas!

Rias:eso es verdad como es eso?

Marcos:es que las leyes de japon no son como las de venezuela

Rias:oh ya veo y en que año tocaste aquí

Marcos: me tuve que conforma en 3re año

Rias:ya veo

Gasper:etoo issei-sempai?

Issei:si que pasa gasper?

Gasper:se le olvido presentarme

Issei:oh si hey marcos!

Marcos:que paso compa?

Issei:este chico que vez aqui se llama gasper vladi

Marcos:eh? Como que chico si esta vestido de chica y de paso tiene cuerpo y cara de chica?

Issei:esto te va a causar un gran shock...lo que pasa es que el es travesti...-dijo este y yo estaba de lo mas tranquilo

Marcos:oh ya veo-dije yo dejando a todos sorprendidos

Issei:que rayos? Que te pasa no esta sorprendido?

Marcos:para que si es travesti dejenlo quieto...pero conosco una forma de como hacerlo mujer

Gasper:QUE?

Issei:QUE?! Y como?

Marcos:facil lo unico que hay que hacer es cortarle lo que lo representa como hombre y despues lo tiramos a un grupo de pervertidos y que lo agan trizas besandolo y tocandolo-dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Gasper:KYAAA! Marcos-sempai es malo-dijo este asustado escondiendose detras de issei

Rias:oigan porque no celebramos que llego el viejo amigo de issei?

Akeno:me parece buena idea

Kiba:mm a mi me gusta esa idea

Asia:etoo seria algo bueno esa idea

Koneko:pero solo espero que no aigan cosas echii alli y te lo dijo a ti issei-sempai

Issei:o yo no aria algo asi n_nU...bueno y que opinan los demas?

Iriana:pero que sea una fiesta

Xenovia:ahí irina no empiezes con las fiestas

Gasper:ehnnnn suena bien

Issei:esta decidido aremos una fiesta y ya se que no tengo que preguntarle a kana,riko,watson y kuraishi porque yo se que ustedes son fiesteros pero la que falta es Rossweisse-dijo este y todos miraron a rossweisse

Rossweisse:emm claro me parece bien-dijo esta nerviosa

Marcos:oh tu me llamas mucho la atencion *_*-dije yo

Rossweisse:como que te llamo la atencion eres pervertido o que?

Marcos:solo un poco a mi me gustan las peliplatiatadas como tu *o*-dije yo mirandola con un rostro seductor

Rossweisse:hey marcos que te pasa porque me miras asi...-dijo esta sonrojada-(porque me mira a si...siento como si me desvitiera con esa mirada...ah me gusta que me mire asi...eh? Que cosas pienso!)-penso esta

Marcos:oigan y porque no hacemos la fiesta en la casa de verano que era de

issei,kana,riko,watson,kuraishi y mia...es grande y al fondo tiene una playa esclusiva para nosotros..y podemos hacer la fiesta para solo nuestra academia

Issei:amo tu cerebro siempre pervertido

Marcos:epa..no juego para tu equipo amigo-dije yo con el ceño fruncido

Issei:QUE NO SOY GAYY!-dijo este rojo de verguenza

Marcos:eso espero

Issei:bueno la aremos en esa casa-dij este pero vio algo sona le estaba haciendo una señal de que viniera hacia ella-emm buchou ya vengo

Rias:oh ve con cuidado

Issei:hai-dijo este alenjandose de rias y los demas para ir hacia donde estaba sona-hola kaicho que paso?

Sona:issei ven que no nos vean o sospecharan recuerdas?

Issei:oh ya veo es verdad hablemos en el pasillo

Sona:ok-dijo esta llendo hacia el pasillo con issei..yo me percate de eso

Marcos:ennn rias ya regreso voy un momento al pasillo

Rias:oh ve tranquilo

Marcos:ok-dije yo llendo a ver que iva a hacer issei con esa chica me oculte en una esquina para observarlos

Con issei y sona

Issei:bueno kaicho que sucede?

Sona:solo te vengo a decir que mañana devemos ir a ese lugar

Issei:oh kaicho como quisiera pero no puedo

Sona:eh? Porque?

Issei:es que un viejo amigo mio llego hoy y aremos una fiesta para celebrar su llegada...ah y por cierto solo podra ir toda la academia

Sona:oh ya veo igualmente ire a esa fiesta

Issei:sabes y ahí tambien podemos practicar eso-dijo este mientras tomaba las manos de sona

Sona:oh me parece genial...gracias issei-dijo esta abrazando a issei

Mientras que yo en la esquina vi todo y tenia una sonrisa de alegria

Marcos:rayos issei rias y las demas chicas te van a matar...como sea me regreso-dije yo regresando con rias y los demas

Rossweisse:en donde estabas?

Marcos:que...no soportas que me aleje ni un solo segundo de ti-dije yo con voz desafiante y seductora

Rossweisse:eee que? Yo no quize decir eso...que pretendes?

Marcos:yo? Nada-dije yo mirando a rossweissei

Rossweisse:que tanto me ves?-dijo esta y nos lanzamos miraditas-deja de mirarme

Marcos:no tu deja de mirarme

Rossweisse:no tu

Marcos:no tu

Rossweisse:no tu

Marcos:no tu

Rossweisse:no tu

Marcos:eres sexy

Rossweisse:no t...QUE?

Marcos:nada...etoo rias-sama

Rias:si que pasa marcos?

Marcos:quien es esa chica de pelo corto negro que esta abranzado a issei en el pasillo

Todas las chicas(menos rossweisse):QUE?-dijeron esta al unisono y corrieron hacia la entrada del pasillo y se ocultaron todas en una esquina

Rias:no puede ser esa es sona!-dijo esta en shock en ese momento pasaba saji y saludo a rias

Saji:oh hola rias-sama

Rias:rayos saji no voltees

Saji:a que se refie...-no pudo terminar la frase porque quedo sorprendido al ver a issei y sona abrazados

Fin OVA parte 1

Jejeje XD chicos es para decirles que son dos partes de esta OVA porque esta ova es larga XD bueno creo que subire la segunda parte e dias XD me dicen que les parecio la ova y mi aparicion XD ADIOS


	13. ova parte 2

El pasado de issei OVA parte 2

Hola chicos primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por tardarme es que tantas tareas y examenes me ivan a volver loco T_T...pero aqui estoy trayendoles la segunda parte de la ova jejejej me dicen si les gusto...aunque esta larga y un poco rara esta segunda parte ._.(N/A:XD yo me pongo poderes del dios del viento jejej)

El secreto de kaicho parte 2

El la parte anterior...

Saji:a que se refie...-no pudo terminar la frase porque cuando voltio a ver al pasillo quedo en shock al ver a issei y sona abrazados

Rias:rayos porque estan abrazados

Akeno:ara ara sona se nos a adelantado

Koneko:rayos tengo que estar mas atenta

Asia:buchou-san-dijo esta con lagrimas

Irina:ahh! Yo tambien quiero que me abraze

Xenovia:rayos kaicho iso una buena jugada

Ravel:issei-sama porque esta con sona?

Riko:y si averiguamos que traman-dijo esta con una sonrisa maliciosa

Kana:me parece bien-dijo esta con la misma sonrisa

Kuraishi:no aremos eso solo podemos espiarlos

Saji:etoo rias-sama

Rias:si que pasa saji?

Saji:tenemos que hacer algo no recuerdo que esos dos se llevaran muy bien

Rias:tienes razon saji hay espiarlos por mucho tiempo

El en pasillo con issei y kaicho

Acto segudo estos dejaron de abrazarse

Issei: bueno kaicho quedemas en la casa de verano ok?

Sona:ok issei nos vemos -dijo esta mientras se iva pero issei la llamo-que paso?

Issei:turn up the music!-dijo este cantando y sona le consteto

Sona:just turn it up loud!-dijo esta tambien cantanto y acto seguido sona se fue

Issei:jum bueno sera mejor que regrese-dijo este pero puro jurar que antes de voltiarse pudo ver un cabello carmesi, acto seguido regreso con rias y los demas-ya volvi...

Marcos:issei nesecito hablar contigo un momento-dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Issei:emm claro?

Marcos:ven idiota pervertido jejej-le murmure yo a el castaño en el oido y nos alejamos un poco-epa papa te pille con esa chica llamada sona-dije yo con una sonrisa maliciosa

Issei:eh...de que hablas?-dijo este nervioso

Marcos:idiota yo te vi claramente y tambien los vi abrazados

Issei:no te dire nada

Marcos:issei

Issei:si?

Marcos:O ME DICES O LES ENSEÑOS A TODOS LAS FOTOS DE LA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD SOBRE LO QUE LE ESTABAS HACIENDO A ESA POBRE NIÑA!-dije yo con cara de que lo haces o lo haces

Issei:no serias capaz-dijo este sorprendido

Marcos:rias chicos tengo algo que mos...-no pude terminar la frase porque issei se me abalanzo a mis piernas y me iso caer-idiota! Que haces!

Issei:ya te dijo pero porfavor no muestres esas fotos-dijo este con lagrimas

Marcos:joder tio explicap pues-dije yo con acento español

Issei:y porque usas ese acento?

Marcos:porque me da la gana tio!-continue yo con mi acento español

Issei:quita ese acento ._.

Marcos:vale n_n...ahora dime lo que pasa

Issei:ok escucha-el castaño me susurro la respuesta que nesecitaba oir- ahora quedate callado porque si no romperas un codigo del mejor amigo

Marcos:ok vale pero eso es una tonteria lo que estas haciendo con sona yo no lo veo tan malo

Issei:si jejej n_nU...(Si te enteras de que te menti y te dije lo que no era...porque si te dijo ya verdad te desmayas)-penso este-bueno volvamos

Marcos:ok-dije yo y volvimos con rias y los demas

Rias:bueno chicos como mañana es sabado hoy por la noche partiremos a esa casa de verano en auto

Akeno:ara ara hay que alistarnos despues de la academia

Asia:etoo xenovia-san estas nerviosa?

Xenovia:un poco nose bailar

Irina:calmate yo te enseño

Kiba:mm esto sera algo loco

Gasper:tengo miedo.

Koneko:deja el miedo gya-suke

Ravel:podre bailar con issei-sama

Rossweisse:y porque en auto si nosotros somos de...

Todos(menos yo):rosswaissei callate que marcos no sabe que somos...de...

Marcos:ahy nose agan los idiotas que yo se que ustedes son demonios ¬_¬...-dije yo

Todos:QUE?!

Marcos:definitivamente estan sordos

Issei:como sabes eso?

Marcos:es que yo tengo los poderes del dios del viento-dije yo tranquilo

Issei:mentiroso ¬_¬

Marcos:idiota presta atencion-dije y comenze a girar mi dedo y un pequeño tornado se formaba en mi dedo-ves idiota ¬_¬

Todos estaban shokeados e incluso me miraban con miedo

Marcos:ya dejen de mirarme asi

Rias:quieres ser mi nuevo siervo?

Marcos:lo siento rias-sama pero ya yo tengo una ama

Rias:oh ya veo

Marcos:nose preocupe igual le puedo servir para lo que desee

Rias:oh jejej gracias

Rossweisse:y como octuviste esos poderes?

Marcos:que tanto quieres saber sobre mi-dijo yo tomando a rossweisse de la cintura

Rossweisse:etooo solo fue una pregunta-dijo esta sonrojada

Marcos:bueno les dire-dije yo mientras soltaba a rossweisse y todos me miraban serios- despues de que issei,kana,riko,watson y kuraishi dejaran nuestra vieja academia yo un dia me deprimi por estar solo me dormi un rato y desperte en el cielo ahí conoci al dios del viento y me brindo todos sus poderes n_n

Akeno:ara ara entonces eres alguien poderoso

Marcos:algo asi pero nunca uso mis poderes para pelear-derrepente me acorde de algo y forme una sonrisa maliciosa-y tambien se traumar a las personas jejeje

Issei:mentiroso ¬_¬

?:el no miente-dijo una pequeña voz

Issei:que? cuando donde?

Marcos:mimy que te dije sobre salir de mi collar-dije yo a una pequeña bola de luz azul flotando en mi cabeza

Rias:oh eso que es

Akeno:ara ara es muy pequeñita esa bola

Asia:que es eso?

Marcos:rayos mimy deja de brillar y presentate-dije yo

Mimy:ok-dijo esta mientras dejaba de brillar y se podia ver a una pequeña hada del tamaña de una lata de refresco de cabello azul y ojos azules muy linda con un cuerpito bien formado sentada en mi cabello y vestia unas pequeñas medias largas hasta sus muslos un short corto azul y una camisa azul-hola me llamo mimy

Rias:ara es tu mascota?

Akeno:oh pero que linda

Asia:un hada tan linda-dijo esta

Xenovia:interesante

Irina:kya yo quiero un hada-dijo esta con estrellitas en los ojos

Kiba:jum nunca habia visto algo asi

Gasper:oh es muy bonita

Marcos:ya lose mimy bajate de mi cabeza-dije yo

Mimy:no tu sabes que a mi me gusta estar sentada en tu cabeza y usar tu cabello para dormir siempre viajamos asi y nunca me dices nada

Issei:oh a pesar de que es pequeña tiene un cuerpito lindo jejej prestamela-dijo este mientras llevaba su mano a mi cabello pero algo lo detuvo-auch koneko-chan-dijo este mientras cai arrodillado

Koneko:incluso eres lascivo con un hada

Marcos:ja eso te pasa por ser pervertido

Issei:bueno como sea...ahora mimy-san como es eso de que marcos puede traumar a personas

Mimy aleteo sus pequeñas alas y bajo flotando de mi cabeza para aterrizar en mi hombro y sentarse

Mimy:el tiene un libro con la que las cosas pueden hacerse realidad-dijo esta con una sonrisa maliciosa-marcos traumalo a el jeje

Marcos:con gusto-dije yo con la misma sonrisa mientras sacaba un libro y escribia algo y despues cambie mi sonrisa maliciosa por una normal-gasper-kun no tienes que decirle algo a issei?

Issei:que demonios planeas!

Gasper:issei-sempai

Issei:que pa-no pudo terminar la frase porque gasper se le abalanzo encima quedando encima de issei-gasper que haces eso dolio!

Gasper:issei-sempai por alguna razon mi cuerpo te desea-dijo este sonrojado

Issei:qu..qu..QUE?!...porfavor marcos acaba con esto porfavor!-dijo este llorando

Marcos: na para que

Issei:maldito *#-_.!:/()?/3/ /63/ me vales *#4:/9*#€# ##-me dijo este con muchas palabrotas dejando a rias y los demas sorprendido

Gasper:sempai porfavor as que mi cuerpo sienta mas exitacion-dijo este tomando la mano de issei y comenzando a meterla poco a poco debajo de su falda ante la mirada horrorizada de los demas pero mas de issei

Issei:ehh porfavor nooo marcos detenlo porfavor!-dijo este deseperado pero se desepero mas al ver que gasper ya habia metido casi su mano debajo de su falda

Marcos:jajaja ok-dije yo borrando lo que escribi. en mi libro y gasper regreso a la normalidad

Gasper:eh? Que paso? Que hice?...-dijo este mirando para todos lados y despues miro como su mano habia metido la mano de issei debajo de su falda-KYAAAAA! SEMPAI ES UN LASCIVO-grito este como niña parandose muy rapido

Marcos/mimy:AJAJAJAJAJAJA-nos reimos mimy y yo hasta no poder mas

Marcos:ja idiota ahí tienes tu trauma

Issei:piensa en tu lugar feliz...piensa en tu lugar feliz-decia este abrazado a sus rodillas

Rias:oh jaja issei te la jugaron

Akeno:oh vean la hora ya tenemos que alistarnos

Marcos:oh vamonos entonces

Rias:bueno chicos vamonos-dijo esta mientras abria sus alas y se elevaba un poco

Todos:(menos yo):hai-dijeron estos y hicieron lo mismo que rias

Koneko:yo me llevare a issei sempai-dijo esta mientras cargaba a issei estilo princesa y saco sus alas y se elevo

Rossweisse:oh casi nos olvidamos de marcos?...em marcos donde estas?-dijo esta mirando hacia abajo y no me vio por ningun lado

Marcos:aqui-le dije yo a rossweisse en sus oido y esta se asusto

Rossweisse:kya!

Marcos:ahí ya

Rossweisse:como puedes volar sin alas

Marcos:da..no recuerdas que tengo los poderes del dios del viento puedo volar sin alas ¬_¬

Rias:oh marcos y mimy?

Marcos:aqui esta-dije yo señalando un collar en mi cuello-siempre viajamos asi cuando tengo que volar ella se convierte en un collar

Mimy:puedes callarte y volar-me dijo mimy en su forma de collar

Marcos:vale vale rayos nunca me dejas conversar

Rias:bueno vamonos!

Todos:haii!

4 horas despues

En la residencia issei

Issei:estas segura que no quieres venir yami?

Yami:si no quiero ir...ademas algunas amigas me invitaron a una pijama

Issei:oh ya veo bueno ve con cuidado-dijo este mientras besaba la mejilla de su hermana

Yami:o..o..ok-dijo esta mientras se iva a la casa de sus amigas

Issei:bueno sera mejor que me reuna con buchou y los demas-dijo este mientras tomaba una maleta

Afuera

Marcos:me pueden decir de donde salio este autobus!-dije yo mirando el gran trasporte de color rojo carmesi y se podia ver que era muy lujoso por dentro

Akeno:ara ara eso es departe del hermano de rias

Marcos:oh ya veo bueno que esperamos!

Rias:y quien sabe llegar a esa casa

Watson:yo conducire yose llegar

Rias:bueno watson confiamos en ti

Watson:gracias rias-sama

Akeno:bueno chicos montense

Koneko:esperen falta issei-sempai

Asia:issei-san no llega todavia?

Ravel:mm al parecer no...no lo veo por ningun lado

Kiba:bueno issei-kun siempre es asi

Riko:rayos si seguimos esperando asi llegaremos tarde

Kana:ese issei

Kuraishi:marcos llamalo

Marcos:como?-me acuerdo de algo-ISSEI SI NO VIENES ENSEÑARE LAS FOTOS!-grito yo y como esperaba issei venia a toda velocidad hacia mi-hey idiota calmate...issei baja la velocidad...issei...issei...AHHHH-grite yo asustado porque issei se me abalanzo a las piernas otra vez

Issei:porfavor no las muestres-dijo este lloroso

Rias:que fotos?

Akeno:ara ara que fotos son esas?

Marcos:mientras no las vean mejor

Todos los miembros del club de las investigaciones ocultas a ecepcion de kana,riko,watson y kuraishi miraron a issei con una mirada acusadora

Marcos:nos vamos o que?

Rias:oh es verdad vamonos-dijo esta entrando al autobus y todos hicieron lo mismo

El autobus por dentro era muy lujoso tenias pequeñas pantallas de tv y habia un frio imenso cortesia del aire acondicionado del autobus y en la parte trasera el ultimo asiento parecia un sofacama

Marcos:YO PIDO EL SOFA-CAMA!-dije yo

Rias:vale despues de todo eres un viejo amigo de mi lindo ise

Marcos:gracias rias-sama-dije yo mientras caminaba al sofa-cama de la parte trasera

Issei:buchou yo queria ese asiento-dijo este lloroso

Rias:oh vamos ten mas respeto por tu amigo ademas los asientos normales son sillas vibradoras que dan masajes

Issei:oh asi estoy feliz-dijo este buscando un lugar para sentarse

Gasper:oh sempai sientese a mi lado-dijo este con una sonrisa

Issei:KYAAA!...NOOOO-grito este como niña asustado y se sento a lado de koneko

Marcos:jajajaj con ese grito me haces creer que eres gay-dije yo desde la parte trasera acostado en el sofa-cama

Issei:QUE NO LO SOY!

Marcos:eso espero

Rias:bueno pasare lista de los estan aqui...issei?

Issei:aqui

Rias:akeno?

Akeno:aqui

Rias:koneko?

Koneko:aqui

Rias:asia?

Asia:a..aqui

Rias:kiba?

Kiba:aqui

Rias:irina y xenovia?

Irina:aqui

Xenovia:aqui

Rias:rossweisse?

Rossweisse:aqui

Rias: y por ultimos kana,riko,watson,kuraishi y marcos?

Kana:aqui

Riko:aqui

Watson:aqui y listo para conducir

Kuraishi:aqui

Marcos:aqui y rias-sama y se le olvido nombrar a mimy

Rias:oh verda donde esta?

Marcos:aqui esta-dije yo señalando a una pequeña hada durmiendo en mi pecho

Rias:oh se ve tan linda durmiendo...bueno watson conduce

Watson:oh-dijo este mientras prendia el motor del autobus-bueno duermanse que es de noche sera un viaje de 8 horas-dijo este mientras ponia en marcha el autobus

Asi todos los que estaban atras se acomoadaron en sus asientos y se propusieron a dormir porque es de noche mientras que yo en sofa-cama no queria dormir solo saque mi smartphone y le coloque los audifonos y me los puse en los oidos para escuchar musica...acto seguido cerre mi ojos y me aleje del mundo escuchando musica

8 horas despues

Los rayos del sol penetraban por los vidrios del autobus todos comenzaban a despertar

Issei:oh buen...-no pudo terminar este porque quedo en shock al ver como abrazaba a koneko quien estaba dormida-emmm koneko-chan te juro que no hice nada!-grito este despertando a koneko

Koneko:oh buenos dias issei-sempai-dijo esta mientras bostezaba

Issei:te juro que no ise nada!-dijo este deseperado y koneko lo miraba raro

Koneko:de que hablas sempai?

Issei:oh nada..jejeje nada-mientio este

Rias:buenos dias issei,koneko

Issei/koneko:buenos dias presidenta

Asi todos se despertaron

Issei:bueno ire a ver como esta watson-dijo este mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba watson conduciendo-hola viejo como estas

Watson:bien-dijo este medio adormilado-ya falta poco para llegar solo tenemos que pasar ese puente y listo

Issei:oh ya veo jajaja estas como un zombie deseguro al llegar solo vas a dormir-dijo este mientras regresaba a la parte trasera con los demas

Riko:esto es normal?-dijo este mientras me señalaba porque yo estaba acostado en el sofa-cama escuchando musica y descansando

Kana:es verdad marcos nunca descansa

Kuraishi:hoy es fin del mundo marcos descansando

Issei:que sucede?

Riko:velo por ti mismo-dijo mientras me señalaba

Issei:rayos Ese descansando-dijo este mientras me miraba sorprendido

Riko:oh al parecer esta escuchando musica-dijo esta con una sonrisa maliciosa

Issei:oh ejeje veamos que escucha deseguro eschucha esa mierda mierreggeton-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa (N/A: yo no escucho mierregeton ni por los millones del mundo XD)-eh akeno-san?

Akeno:si issei-kun?

Issei:puedes poner un circulo magico en los audifonos de marcos para escuchar que musica esta el escuchando?

Akeno:hai issei-kun-dijo esta mientras apuntaba su dedo y hacia aparecer un pequeño circulo magico en mis audifonos

Despues todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando la musica se oyo la musica que yo estaba escuchando era una musica relanjate que es : make it mine - jason mraz

Issei/kana/riko/kuraishi/akeno:O_O

Issei:es el fin del mundooo!

Kana:es verdad el esta escuchando musica relajante

Derrepente yo me senti observado abri mis ojos me quite los audifonos y vi que todos me miraban raro

Marcos:emm buenos dias?-dije yo raro porque todos me miraban y despues me puse a despertar a mimy-mimy despierta-dije yo tocando la pequeña cabezita de mimy

Mimy:eh? Que?...buenos dias marcos-sama-dijo esta bostezando y parandose de mi pecho para flotar

Marcos:ya te dije que no me llames marcos-sama me hace sentir viejo

Mimy:oh vale

Watson:ya llegamos!-dijo este mientras paraba en una gran casa blanca

Todos salieron corriendo hacia la casa puesto porque tenian hambre

Marcos:quien quiere que yo aga el desayuno-dije yo y derrepente

Issei/kana/riko/watson/kuraishi/mimy:YOOOOOOOO!-gr itaron estos al unisono con baba en la boca

Marcos:aja que quieren empanadas o arepas?

Issei/kana/riko/watson/kuraishi/mimy:AREPAS!-dijer on estos con un rio de baba saliendo de sus bocas

Rias:eso es normal que se pongan asi por una comida

Akeno:si que rayos son las arepas?-dijo esta y derrepente

Issei/kana/riko/watson/kuraishi/mimy:NO SABES QUE SON!

Akeno:ara ara no es para tanto

Koneko:umm lo probare marcos-sempai porfavor yo tambien quiero comer de eso

Marcos:de acuerdo koneko-dije yo mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a koneko y despues-ahi! Mimy eso duele!-dije yo adolorido porque mimy me estaba jalando la oreja

Mimy:apurate a cocinar que tengo hambre

Marcos:vale vale ok...entremos-dije yo mientrasd abria la puerta de la gran casa

La gran casa por dentro estaba muy lujosa la sala muy amplia muchos muebles y TV de plasma

Grandes y sin contar la cocina que era amplia..pero estaba llena de polvo

Marcos:rayos si quieren comer abra que limpiar primero

Todos:noooo!

Marcos:bueno a limpiar-dije yo mientras me quitaba los zapatos y las medias y acto seguido me iva a quitar el pantalon hasta que...

Rossweisse:oye que haces!-grito esta sonrojada

Issei:idiota te vas a quitar la ropa aqui pervertido

Koneko:pero que lascivo

Asia:detente no lo agas!-dijo esta cubriendose los ojos

Xenovia:pero que idiota

Irina:oh michael-sama perdona a este pervertido

Marcos:los idiotas son ustedes-dije yo desabrochando el boton del patanlon

Todos:NOOOO!

Ya fue muy tarde porque ya me estaba quitanto en pantalon y todos se horrizaron pero despues calleron estilo anime al ver que debajo del pantalon yo usaba un short rojo de futbol que era del equipo del "bayer munich" y despues me quite la camisa del uniforme de la academia kuoh dejando ver una camiseta negra del FC BARCELONA despues los mire a todos con mirada maliciosa

Marcos:que? Creian que me cambiar enfrete de todos?...jajajajaj-me rei yo-bueno ahora a poner musica para limpiar con estilo-dije yo mientras caminaba hacia el gran equipo de musica y lo prendia y le subia al volumen maximo y esparaba a que se escuchara la musica y se reproducio ,el comienzo de la cancion era buena hasta que... Que sono la musica "nyan cat" y nos empezamos a volver locos

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYNYNY NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN

Issei:APAGA ESO!

Marcos:ESO INTENTO IDIOTA!

Rias:rayos marcos apaga eso!

Akeno:porfavor apaga eso!

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYNYNY NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN

Marcos:PORFAVOR EXPULSA EL CD-dije yo desperado aprentando el boton de expulsar el cd y el cd no salia- MALDITO EQUIPO!

Irina:mis oidos!

Asia:ya no puedo soportarlo!

Kiba:porfavor que acabe!

Gasper:marcos-sempai aga algo!

Rossweisse:vamos marcos apaga eso!

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYNYNY NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN.

Mimy:oh marcos apaga esa musica trastornadora de mentes!-me dijo mi pequeña y linda hada que estaba flotando con dificultad

Marcos:ya se lo desconectare!-dije yo desconectando el equipo y la musica se termino-ah al fin-dije yo pero...

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN NYAN NYAN NYANNYNYNY NYAN NYAN NYAN NYNYNYNYNYNYAN

El equipo se encendio solo

Marcos:este equipo esta maldito...HAY. QUE DESTRUIRLO!-dije yo creando una espada de viento en mi brazo derecho y comenze a cortar el equipo desesperadamente hasta que lo destrui por completo- uff ya se acabo...bueno muevanse vamos a limpiar que mañana hay fiesta!

Todos:SI SEÑOR!-dijeron estos miembras se subian las escaleras a sus habitaciones a cambiarse la ropa

3 horas despues

Ya toda la gran casa estaba muy limpia y todos estabamos cansados

Issei:ah ya terminamos

Rias:si es muy cansado limpiar esta gran casa de verano

Akeno:bueno pero almenos ya terminamos

Asia:si lo que falta es comprar los preparativos para mañana

Rossweisse:emm y marcos?

Kiba:verdad donde esta que desde que terminamos de limpiar desaparecio?

Koneko:hace rato lo vi...el iba a su habitacion

Issei:oh rayos...

Rias:que pasa?-dijo esta pero depronto se escucho como un grito de guerra

"!SU CABEZA NADAMAS PREOCUPENSE POR DESTROZAR SU CABEZA...LA QUIERO PARA LA CENA!"

Akeno:que fue eso?

Koneko:pero que demonios fue eso?

!"AGALLATE MAS RAPIDO LA PROXIMA VEZ"!

Asia:otra vez?

Kiba:vengan creo que lo escuche de arriba-dijo este mientras caminaban lentamente por las escaleras

Todos:hai!-dijeron estos mientras subian lentamente por las escaleras...pero depronto..sono un gran disparo

BAAAAMGG!

Kiba:AL SUELO!-grito este asustado y todos se tiraron al suelo

Akeno:de donde salio ese disparo

Rias:parece que de arriba

Koneko:ahí que ir con cuidado

Asia:tengo miedo

Xenovia:tranquila asia yo te protegere

Irina:yo tambien asia-chan tranquila

Gasper:issei-sempai-dijo este con lagrimas en los ojos

Issei:tranquilo gasper ya veremos que pasa

Riko:rayos y a pesar de todo esto donde esta marcos?

Kana:rayos ese idiota donde estara?-dijo esta pero depronto...

!"GRANADA"!

Issei:CUBRANSE!

BOOOOOM

Issei:ya me arte voy para alla

Rias:si vamos todos?!-dijo esta corriendo hacia la habitacion donde provenian los disparos

Issei:muy bien listos?-murmuro este tomando la manilla de la habitacion

Todos:si

Issei:1...2...3!-este abrio la puerta de un golpe y todos entraron

Todos:QUE PASA AQUI!-dijeron estos pero despues calleron estilo anime al verme a mi sentado en mi pc jugando un juego

Issei:ma...marcos?

Marcos:eh? Cuando? Donde?...ahhhh que fue issei que paso?

Issei:ESO DEVERIA DECIR YO!...de donde salieron todos esos disparos y voces?

Rias:si que fue todo eso?

Marcos:ah solo era el juego de operation7-dije yo mostrando el monitor que era una tv de plasma y se podia ver el juego de guerra operation7...pero depronto

SPLASH,SMASH,BAMG,BUZZ,DOLOR,PATADA,PUÑETASO-todos me comenzaron a golpear

Marcos:auch porque fue eso!-dije yo adolorido

Rias:eso fue por asustarnos!

Akeno:mereces que te electrocute-dijo esta.

Asia:me asuste mucho

Xenovia:estupido niñato de 16 años-dijo esta..(N/A:ahora tengo 16 años porque los cumpli el mes anterior XD)

Marcos:bueno perdon los compensare haciendoles una buena desayunada-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos bajando hacia la cocina

30 minutos despues

Rias:estas perdonado-dijo esta en extasis porque estaba comiendo arepas con jamon y queso

Akeno:ara nunca habia comido un platillo venezolano-dijo esta dandole una mordida sensual a la arepa y issei quien al presencia esto comenzo a babear

Koneko:umm estan muy buenas-dijo esta en extasis tambien

Kiba:muy rico

Asia:delicioso...etoo marcos me puedes preparar otra?

Marcos:claro porque no-dije yo mientras preparaba la arepa y se la entregaba a asia-toma asia-chan

Asia:gracias

Xenovia:en riko-san ustedes sabian que marcos cocinaba?

Riko:umm si el cocinaba siempre en nuestra academia del pasado

Kana:pero a mi me gusta mas que cocine pastelitos de pure de papa *¬*-dijo esta babeando

Marcos:umm se me olvidaba mimy...mimy? Donde estas?

Mimy:en tu cabeza tontito-dijo esta mientras me tocaba la frente con su mano pequeñita

Marcos:oh mimy que quieres comer?

Mimy:lo que tu ballas a comer-dijo esta mientras aleteaba y se sentaba en mi hombro

Marcos:ok...umm que quieren de beber?

Todos(menos issei):te con limon

Marcos:ok-dije yo mientras preparaba el te con limon y servia en cada vaso

Todos:gracias marcos!-dijeron todos en extasis y tomaban su te con limon

Marcos:bueno sera mejor que coma yo...umm creo que cocinare espagueti con queso y mantequilla-dije yo mientras montaba el agua para herbir y echaba los espaguetis para mi y mi linda hada

5 minutos despues

Marcos:ah tienen buen olor-dije yo mientras me sentaba en la mesa y todos al ver mi comida la miraron babeando-ahi no me digan que quieren mas cada uno de ustedes se mando como 5 arepas y yo estoy cansado T_T...bueno mimy come-dije yo mientras mimy aletaba hacia la mesa y hacia levitar cada espagueti con sus poderes de viento

Mimy:umm rico como siempre *o*

Marcos:oh rayos casi me olvidaba-dije yo mietras me paraba de la mesa y camine hacia la nevera y saque una caja de refresco que decian "coca-cola" y regresaba y me sentaba en la mesa y sacaba de la caja una lata de refresco coca-cola y la abri

SBISHHHH al abrirla salio la espuma de los gases y esto capto la atencion dee todos y tome un poco

Marcos:ah la coca-cola siempre sabrosa-dije yo mientras la colocaba en la mesa y tomaba los cubiertos y comia de mi espagueti

Mimy:oh oh marcos dame una lata de coca-cola-dijo esta flotando en mi frente

Marcos:vale-dijo yo mientras sacaba otra lata y..-atrapala-y se la lanze a mimy y ella la atajo con dificultad ya la lata de coca-cola era del mismo tamaño que mimy

Mimy:kyaa!-dijo esta aletaando con fuerza para subir con todo y lata pero ella no pudo y comenzo a caer y yo la atrape y la ponia en la mesa y le abria su refresco-gracias marcos

Marcos:de nada ahora come

Issei:hey pape que paso pasame la coca-cola mia yo por eso no tome te con limon porque sabia que vos tenias coca-colas guardadas-dijo este con lenguaje venezolano

Marcos:vallase pa la verga como sabeis vos...ok agarrala-dije yo mientras le lanzaba otra coca-cola a issei

Pero derrepente gasper se levanto de la mesa y camino hacia mi

Gasper:etoo marcos-sempai sera que me puedes dar un sorbo de esa bebida me entro curiosidad-dijo este sonrojado

Marcos:vale toma de la mia-dije yo mientras le daba mi lata a gasper

Gasper:que se aproveche-dijo este mientras tomaba un sorbo y rias los demas lo miraban y despues de que asper tomara el sorbo sus ojos se abrieron y comenzo a apretar la lata con fuerza-MAS RICO MAAAS!-dijo este con una voz que no le pertenecia y se tomaba toda la bebida

Rossweisse:por favor no creoo que eso sea tan bueno...haber pasame una

Marcos:vale...atrapala-dije mientras le lanzaba una lata a rossweisse

Rossweisse:jum no creo que sea buena-dijo este mientras la abria y tomaba un sorbo y paso lo mismo-MAAS RICO MAAAS!-dijo esta tambien con una voz que no le pertenecia

Marcos:ajaja no que no creias que sabria bien

Rossweisse:estupido-dijo mientras tomaba otra lata de la caja

Rias:oh yo tambien voy a tomar

Akeno:yo tambien

Koneko:y yo

Asia:e..m yo tambien

Xenovia:si no te importa marcos yo tambien

Irina:yo tambien.

Kiba:y yo

Ravel:y yo

Ophis:nunca eh probado eso...um creo que tomare una

Marcos:vale vale hay muchas para todos

Watson:y te olvidas de nosotros ¬_¬

Marcos:nop a ti a kana,kuraishi y riko les traje la coca-cola zero

Watson/riko/kuraishi/kana:O_O...*o* gracias donde estan?

Marcos:en la nevera

Watson/riko/kuraishi/kana:LA NEVERAAA!-gritaton esto corriendo hacia la nevera y matarse por las coca-colas zero

Marcos:rayos a pesar del tiempo no se les quita el vicio de la coca-cola

30 minutos despues

Rias:bueno chicos tenemos que ir comprar los preparativos para la noche de hoy

Todos(menos issei y yo):hai

Marcos:ahí yo no quiero ir estoy muy cansado

Issei:y yo menos tengo cosas que hacer

Rias:oh bueno...portense bien-dijo esta mientras abria un circulo magico

Akeno:oh marcos?

Marcos:si que pasa?

Akeno:sera que me puedes prestar a mimy-chan para que nos ayude solo hasta la noche?

Marcos:umm...que opinas mimy?-le dije yo a mimy quien estaba flotando cerca de mi cara

Mimy:claro me gustaria ir-dijo esta mientras volaba hacia el hombro de akeno y se sentaba

Marcos:bueno akeno-san cuida de mimy si?

Akeno:ara ara claro que la cuidare

Rias:bueno solo quedaran en esta casa marcos y issei los demas nos vamos a comprar las cosas-dijo esta mientras entraba al circulo magico con los demas-adios-dijo esta mientras desaparecia con los demas

Solo en la sala quedamos issei y yo

Marcos:bueno supongo que tu vas ayudar a sona?

Issei:sip y porfavor si preguntan donde estoy diles que fui a caminar por ahí-dijo este mientras abria un circulo magico

Marcos:claro tenlo por seguro

Issei:si llegas a decir algo agarro tus dos juegos preferidos que son: date a live y hyperdimension neptune V...

Marcos:SEÑOR SOY UNA TUMBA!-dije yo parado al estilo militar

Issei:mas te vale-dijo este desapareciendo

Marcos:buenoo estoy solo que are?...Umm ya se practicare mi parkour!-dije yo mientras agarraba una radio y me iba la playa que estaba detras de la casa y camine hasta una rocas prendi la radio y comenze a practicar mi parkour brincando y haciendo piruetas-...dança bonito boom boom,dança bonito boom boom,dança bonito boom boom...-dije yo cantorrenado una cancion y practicando

Mientras que por una calle

Issei:oh donde estara kaicho se ah tardado mucho?

Sona:aqui...estoy...issei-kun-llego esta cansada

Issei:oh kaicho porque estas tan cansada?

Sona:porque saji me estaba comenzando a preguntar para donde iba... Y cuando sali pude ver que me estaba siguiendo y tube que perderlo

Issei:oh ya veo...y ahora que recuerdo las chicas me estan vigilando mucho ahora...pero bueno vamos a hacer eso rapido que tengo que regresar

Sona:vale vale yo tambien tengo que regresar rapido

Issei:ok vamos-dijo esta caminando con sona hacia un local

1 hora despues

Issei:uff eso fue cansado...

Sona:si pero ya estamos mejorando

Issei:umm bueno kaicho tengo que regresar

Sona:yo tambien...bueno hyoudo-kun cuidate-dijo esta mientras abrazaba al castaño

Mientras que cerca de ahi

Rias:bueno ya tenemos es hora de regresar

Asia:si ya tenemos todos

Mimy:wOoooowowo ese es no es issei?-dijo esta en la cabeza de akeno

Todas las chicas(menos rossweisse):QUE?!-dijeron estas al unisono volteando a ver y se toparon con esa imagen de issei y sona abrazado acto seguido todos se escondieron en un arbusto

Mientras que con issei y sona

Sona:bueno sera mejor que nos va...-no pudo terminar esta porque issei se arrogo muy rapido con ella a un arbusto-hey! Porque fue eso!

Issei:vi a buchou en un arbusto-dijo esta asustado

Sona:QUE?!

Issei:rayos tenemos que irnos rapidos

Sona:ok vale yo me ire en un circulo magico-dijo esta creando un circulo magico y desaparecia

Issei:bueno ahora tendre que buscarle un premio a marcos por su lealtad...ya se! Que buscarle...pero tendre que perderlas a ellas...1..2..3...4 ahora!-dijo este mientras comenzaba a correr y podu ver que unas personas en un arbusto lo comenzaron a perseguir

El castaño corrio todo lo que pudo y logro perder a rias y los demas el castaño localizo un tienda de anime y juegos y el entro y camino hasta el mostrador y le hablo al vendedor

Issei:hola tiene el juego. Assansin creed lll?

Vendedor:si

Issei:deme ese juego

Vendedor:ok aqui tiene-dijo este entregando el juego a issei-algo mas?

Issei:tiene un poster de nep nep neptune del anime choujinge game neptune the animation?

Vendedor:si tengo dos la version diosa de neptune y la neptune normal

Issei:deme la version normal de neptune

Vendedor:aqui tiene-dijo este entregandole un poster de nep nep neptune en su forma loli

Issei:gracias aqui tiene el dinero del juego y el poster-dijo este entregando el dinero al vendedor y salia de la tienda y este se teletrasporto muy rapido a la casa de verena el castaño termino en la sala-jum no an llegado rias y los demas eso es bueno...un momento donde esta marcos?...marcos!...MARCOS!-grito este pero nadie constestaba-jumm los mas seguro es que este en la playa-dijo esta caminado hacia el fondo de la casa y se quedo sorprendido en la puerta del fondo al verme en las rocas de la playa practicando mi parkour y cantorreando una cancion

Marcos:dança bonito boom boom,dança bonito boom boom,dança bonito boom boom-dije yo cantarreando una cancion mientras hacia un salto largo desde una roca para caer en la arena y gira y volverme a parar y correr hacia una roca que parecia una pared y asenderla corriendo (como connor kenway de assansin creed ll)y me sostenia en la punta de arriba y subia

Issei:jujuj esto tiene que ser grabado-dijo este mientras sacaba una videograbadora del bolsillo la prendia y me grababa a mi

2 minutos despues

Issei:listo 2 minutos grabados juju ya veras marcos eso te pasa por amenazarme con esa fotos de navidad-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa y guardaba el video , acto seguido el castaño se adentro en la sala solo para ver llegar a rias y los demas

Rias:ISSEI!

Issei:h...hai?-dijo este asustado

Rias:explicame que hacias abrazado con sona en el centro comercial!

Issei:yo?...yo ni siquiera me encontre que kaicho solo fui a comprar unas cosas

Rias:mentira te vi abrazado con sona!

Akeno:ara ara isse-kun te estas poniendo atrevido

Koneko:eres de lo peor

Asia:issei-san pervertido

Issei:ES VERDA!-mintio este

Rias:tienes pruebas?

Issei:si aqui tengo las cosas que compre-dijo este enseñando el juego y el poster-(deverdad lo siento por mentirles)-penso este

Despues de que rias y los demas vieran las cosas que compro issei se calmaron y se disculparon con el castaño

Issei:oh! Casi se me olvidaba mimy-san?

Mimy:oh que pasa?

Issei:alguna vez a visto a marcos asi?-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa sacando la videograbadora y se podia ver lo que yo estaba haciendo en la playa y todos se centraron el ver el videos y despues..

Todos:AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ-sen rieron todos derrepente entre yo

Marcos:oh ya llegaron?

Rossweisse:danza bonito boom boom,danza bonito boom boom,danza bonito boom boom-dijo esta cantando

Marcos:no sabes pronunciarlo...un momento como sabes que estaba cantando esa cancion?-dijo yo con el ceño mirando a todos y alparecer todos estaban aguantando las ganas de reir-ok? Todos estan locos

Issei:oh marcos aqui te traje el juego

Marcos:encerio?

Issei:si toma-dijo este mientras me entregaba el juego assansin creed ll

Marcos:gracias mi compadre-dije yo

Issei:oh y tambien consegui un poster de nep nep neptune en su forma loli-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa

Marcos:O_O...O_O...DAMELOOO!-dijo yo babeando

Issei:no te lo dare porque no me da la gana-dijo este con una sonrisa maliciosa

Marcos:si no me lo das lo pagaras caro

Issei:oh y que me aras me lanzaras solo rafaguitas de viento jajajaja

Acto seguido yo cerre mis ojos y ante esto mimy se sorprendio y se paro de la cabeza de akeno para flotar

Mimy:CUBRANSE TODOS POR LA CHUCHA!-dijo esta volando hacia el sofa y se escondia destras del sofa y por casualidad rias y los demas a exepcion de issei se escondieron

Issei:umm porque se esconden?

Marcos:OJOS CLAROS COMO EL CIELO...ESA ES LA MARCA DE AQUEL QUE AH SIDO BENDECIDO...-asi comenze el canto celestial

Issei:ehhh marcos?-dijo este asustado ya que por la ventana el castaño podia ver que habia como una tormenta de vientos

Marcos:AQUEL QUE AH SIDO BENDECIDO POR EL DIOS DEL VIENTO EL CUAL TE CONFIA LA ATMOSFERA DEL MUNDO...

Issei:marcos calmate-dijo este horrorizado ya que el castaño veia por la ventanas vientos mas fuerte mesclados con rayos

Marcos:OH DIOS DEL VIENDO POR TERMINOS DE NUESTRO PACTO TE PIDO QUE ME DES TODO EL VIENTO...!ESTIGMA DEL VIENTO!-asi termine el canto y al abrir mis ojos eran azules como el cielo

Issei:marcos calmateee-dijo este asustado porque habian vientos mas fuertes con rayos y estaba lloviendo muy fuerte casi parecia un huracan-vale vale toma solo estaba jugandote una broma-dijo este asustado y me entregaba el poster

Marcos:gracias-dijo yo con una sonrisa y regresaba mis ojos a la normalidad y todos los vientos rayos y lluvia desaparecieron-ahora a verlo-asi abri el poster y- O_O...*¬*...oh neptune tan sexi como siempree *¬*...bueno a pegarlo en la pared y jugar assansin creed vamos mimy?

Mimy salio destras del sofa y volaba hacia mi hombro y se sentaba

Mimy:ok vamos

Marcos:a mi cuarto-dije yo apunto de subir. Pero...

Rias:alto!

Marcos:que pasa?

Rias:ya es casi tarde..devemos tener todo preparado para la fiesta!

Todos:ES VERDAD!-gritamos todos

Rias:muy bien prepararemos todo rapido!

Todos:OK!-asi todos comenzamos a preparar las cosas para la noche

3 horas despues

Toda la casa estaba preparada la sala de estar parecia una discoteca luces,lamparas de lava, pista de baile y habia un dj preparando todo para la noche muchas coca-colas,comida y otras cosas japonesas...derrepente todos salieron ya duchados y vestidos menos kana,riko,watson,kuraishi y yo porque no estabamos abajo todavia

Rias:listo abra que esperar que lleguen los demas

Akeno:ara ara esta noche sera larga

Asia:etoo issei-san bailare mucho contigo hoy

Koneko:yo tambien voy a bailar con issei-sempai

Ravel:y yo

Irina:yo bailare muy pegada a issei-kun

Xenovia:pues yo nose bailar creo que solo andare por ahi

Ophis:umm solo probare la comida

Kiba:um sera que me quedara hablando con los invitados

Gasper:etoo yo nose que are?...um sera que pruebe la comida con ophis-san

En ese momento iba bajando las escaleras issei

Issei:oh ya todos estan listos? ._. Gasper como siempre vestido de chica ._.

En ese momento aparecio un circulo magico y aparecieron sona y el resto de su grupo junto con serafall

Rias:oh sona! Bienvenida

Sona:eh gracias rias

Issei:oh saji como estas?

Saji:bien-dijo este pero algo enojado

Issei:o..ok ._.

Derrepente la puerta sono y gasper fue a abrirla

Gasper:bienveni...KYAAAA!-grito este asustado porque todos los chicos de la academia kuoh entraron corriendo

Asi la fiesta empezo el dj puso buena musica y todos comenzaron a bailar issei se encontraba bailando con rias

Issei:oh donde esta marcos?-dijo este mientras bailaba

Rias:umm nose ademas de que kana,riko,watson y kuraishi tampoco an bajado

En ese momento estabamos bajando kana,riko,watson,kuraishi y yo y vestiamos smoking de color negro al estilo michael jackson con un sobrero en nuestras manos y todos se nos quedaron viendo

Issei:oh rayos...porque estan vestidos asi?

Marcos:porque?...pues porque vamos a bailar nene!...bueno kana,riko,watson y kuraishi tomen sus posiciones-dije yo mientras caminaba hacia el dj y le susurraba algo al oido y tomaba posicion de baile junto con kana,riko,watson y kuraishi y ante todo esto todos se nos quedaron viendo sorprendidos

Rias:oh pero que aran?

Akeno:ara ara se ve interesante

En ese momento el dj pone: turn up the music - chris brown y yo comenze a cantar y kana,riko,watson,kuraishi y yo comenzamos a bailar como lo hacen en el video musical de esa cancion

Marcos:Turn up the music, cause this song just came on

Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up!

Asi haciamos los mismo movimientos de baile como los que salen en el video musical y todos estaban gritando de emocion excepto por rias y los demas que estaban en shock

Marcos:Turn up the music, just turn it up loud

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up loud

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Turn up the music

Turn up the music, cause the sun just came up

Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down

Turn up the music, cause i'm trying to hear the speakers blow

Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

If you're sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air

Put your hands up in the air, girl, put your hands up

And Turn up the music, just turn it up loud

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Turn up the music, just turn it up loud

Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Turn up the music

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Save my life, all I wanna do is party

So dj turn it up

Girl, dance with me, just dance with me

Girl can I see that, I really wanna touch that

Maybe can I beat that (don't stop the)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up (just dance with me)

Turn it up

Asi terminamos de bailar y cantar y riko grito

Riko:QUE LES PARECIO!

Todos:WOOO!-dijeron todos y tambien se eschaban silvidos

Marcos:ja somos los mejores

Issei:MARCOS!

Marcos:que pasa?

Issei:porque no me dijiste que ivan a bailar yo queria unirme T_T-dijo este con lagrimas

Marcos:pues mala suerte para ti tonto

Issei:estupi...-no pudo terminar este porque sona lo estaba llamando, el castaño miro para todos lados para que no lo siguieran , acto seguido el castaño fue donde sona y estos fueron a una habitacion a solas

Sona:antes de hablar sobre eso...quien es ese chico?

Issei:oh marcos?...el es un viejo amigo que conoci en mi vieja academia

Sona:oh ok...bueno ahora mira mañana presentamos eso

Issei:QUE?!

Sona:idiota baja la voz que nos pueden descubrir

Issei:oh perdon n_n...rayos es mañana estas segura?

Sona:si muy segura..

Issei:oh ya veo...entoces mañana tenemos que dar lo mejor de los dos

Sona:bueno tenemos que irnos temprano mañana

Issei:asi sera kaicho...bueno regresemos a la fiesta

Sona:bueno pero saldre yo primero porque si nos ven salir juntos sospecharan

Issei:oh es verdad que tonto soy n_n

Sona:bueno yo primero-dijo esta mientras salia por la puerta y solo quedaba el castaño en esa habitacion

Issei:bueno ahora yo...-dijo este mientras salia de la habitacion pero...-!AVE MARIA PURISIMA!...AUCH!-dijo este pero le dio un dolor de cabeza porque cuando salio de esa habitacion la fiesta estaba fuera de control chicas besandose con chicas y el resto de los demas bailando El castaño busco con la mirada a rias y los demas , los vio y fue donde ellos-!QUE DEMONIOS SUCEDE!

Rias:rayos parece que beber muchas coca-colas les subio el azucar a ellos

Akeno:ara ara estan descontrolados

Asia:tengo miedo

Xenovia:la coca-cola tiene demasiada azucar

Koneko:donde esta gya-suke?

Irina:emm creo que alli-dijo esta señalando a gasper que estaba con ophis tomando coca-cola

Rossweisse:y el tonto de marcos?

Issei:no lose

Kiba:O_O creo que alli-dijo este señalando donde estaba yo

Todos:O_O

Yo estaba bailando al estilo michael jackson con el monwalk Y todo

Issei:rayos O_O..ese idiota baila bien...como sea me voy a dormir

Rias:eh y porque?

Issei:porque mañana tengo que ir con kai...-el castaño iva a decir kaicho pero recordo que no devia decir eso

Rias:tienes que ir con quien?-dijo esta frunciendo el ceño

Issei:ehhh...nadie...nadie n_n jejeje buchou me ire a ver si puedo dormir con toda esta musica-dijo este mientras subia la escaleras y se encerraba en la que era su habitacion

Rias:(que me estaras escondiendo con kaicho ise)-penso esta

Asi la fiesta nocturna trascurrio por 4 horas ,termino y todos los invitados se fueron y los que estabamos en esa casa solo nos fuimos a dormir excepto yo que me puse a limpiar todo antes de dormir

Marcos:bueno todos estan dormidos limpiare todo el desastre y despues ire a dormir-dije yo pero derrepente senti como un cuerpo pequeñito aterrizaba en mi cabeza

Mimy:oh es extraño que tu limpies a estas horas

Marcos:mimy!donde estabas?

Mimy:solo fui a volar por ahi ya que a mi no me gustan las fiesta ¬_¬

Marcos:oh ya veo me tenias preocupado

Mimy aleteo sus alitas y floto hasta mi hombro para sentarse

Mimy:apurate que quiero dormir

Marcos:vale vale ok

Asi termine de limpiar el desastre de la fiesta en 30 minutos ,acto seguido subi a mi habitacion de esa casa y solo me deje caer en la cama para dormir

A la mañana siguiente

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion del castaño este se desperto de inmediato

Issei:rayos dormi mucho tiempo!tengo que apurrme o sino llegare tarde con kaicho

Rias:tarde con sona a que ise?-dijo esta enojada ya que estaba durmiendo con issei

Issei:O_O buchou?

Rias:dime ise que estas haciendo con sona!-dijo esta enojada comenzando a levantar la voz

Issei:emm ehh etooooooo-dijo este asustado-lo siento buchuo!-el castaño salio corriendo agarro unas ropas y corrio hacia el baño y se encerro para ducharse

Rias:ISSEI...DIME!

Issei(en el baño):no...no puedo buchuo-dijo este asustado

Rias:EN ALGUN MOMENTO TENDRAS QUE SALIR DEL BAÑO!-dijo esta enojada golpeando la puerta del baño

15 minutos despues

Issei(en el baño):bueno ya me duche...buchuo esta enojada eso me da miedo-dijo este llorando de miedo-bueno será mejor que salga creo que ya se fue-dijo este mientras abria la puerta del baño poco a poco y no vio a nadie en la habitacion-jum ya se fue...me ire-dijo este abriendo la puerta de la habitacion pero...

Rias:CHICOS NO DEJEN QUE ISSEI SE ESCAPE CON SONA!-dijo esta parada en las escaleras

Issei:rayos!-dijo este pero localizo una ventana y comenzo a correr hacia la ventana y salto hacia ella y el castaño callo fuera de la casa y comenzo a correr pero todas las chicas incluso asia estaban esperandolo para inpedir que se fuera

Akeno:ara ara issei-kun a donde vas?

Koneko:no dejare que vayas a ningún lado

Irina:ohh issei-kun no podras salir de aqui

Xenovia:incluso si tenemos que lastimarte lo aremos hasta que nos digas para donde vas con sona-dijo esta blandiendo a la ex-durandal

Ravel:issei-sama estoy de acuerdo incluso si te tengo que lastimar no dejaremos que salgas

Asia:yo no curare a issei-san

Ophis:nose que pasa pero tampoco te dejare ir

Issei:INCLUSO OPHIS! Estoy en apuros -dijo este con lagrimas en los ojos

Kiba:y tambien nosotros por ordenes de rias-sama

Gasper:i..i..issei-sempai te detendre por ordenes de rias-sama

En ese momento apareci yo

Marcos:que pasa?

Issei:que no me dejan ir con sona sobre lo que te menti

Marcos:ME MENTISTE SOBRE LO QUE ME DIJISTE!

Issei:mierda lo dije-dijo este llorando

Marcos:que estas haciendo con esa sona..tu me dijiste que estaban cantado?!

Issei:emmm adios a todos!-acto seguido el castaño comenzo a correr hacia la entrada

Rias:A POR EL!-dijo esta mientras abria sus alas y comenzaba a perseguir a issei,y todos hacian lo mismo excepto yo

Marcos:idiota dime!-dije yo comenzado a volar y perseguir a issei

El castaño corrio hacia el frente de la casa y vio que un bus esperaba en el frente y en el estaba sona esperandolo

Sona(en el bus):rapido hyoodo!

Issei:ya voy!...hola riko,kana,watson y kuraishi adios-dijo este mientras saludaba rapido a los nombrados que estaban en el frente de la cas ,acto seguido el castaño subio al bus con sona y el autobus arranco

Riko:ese no era issei?

Kana:si era el pero porque se fue en ese bus?

En ese momento pase volando yo

Marcos:idiota vuelve maricon!

Watson:hey marcos baja un momento que pasa?

Marcos:issei rompio un codigo de los amigos

Kuraishi:issei rompio un codigo! A POR EL!-dijo esta mientras abria sus alas y comenzaba a perseguir el bus

En el autobus

Issei:rayos buchou esta furiosa

Sona:dimelo a mi saji estaba muy furioso e incluso el no me dejaba salir de mi casa...y ademas me esta persiguiendo con 5 hachas amarradas a su adsorcion line

Issei:n_n creo que los perdimos

Sona:si ademas casi llegamos

30 minutos despues.

El bus en el que iban issei y sona paro en un estadio y estos bajaron rapido

Issei:ok vamos rapido antes que nos encuentren

Sona:ok

Asi estos fueron corriendo la entrada del estadio pero derrepente de los arbustos salimos todos incluyendo a saji bloqueandoles la entrada a esos dos

Issei/sona:RAYOS!

Sona:como llegaron tan rapido

Saji:los taxis son mas rapidos que los autos buses asi que JA!-dijo este con un tip en el ojo y detras de el estan flotando 5 hachas amarradas a su adsorcion line

Rias/asia/koneko/akeno/irina/xenovia/rossweisse/ki ba/gasper/ravel/ophis:QUE TRAMAN!

Marcos/riko/kana/kuraishi/watson:ROMPISTE UN CODIGO!-dijimos al unisono apuntado a issei

Sona:saben que ya basta issei diles la verdad

Issei:ok chicos...sona y yo estamos...ENAMORADOS!-mintio este abranzado a sona

Todos:TRAIDORES!

Sona:issei ya basta diles la verda ya esto esta fuera de control!

Issei:T_T ok estamos haciendo...-dijo este y se arranco el la ropa deportiva que tenia dejando ver un uniforme de patinador artistico

Marcos/riko/kana/watson/kuraishi:KYAAAA!-gritamos abrazados ante esto

Marcos:e..esta..haciendo patinaje artistico...-dije yo y despues cai desmayado

Saji:bueno ya me siento mejor-dijo este mientras arrogaba las 5 hachas a un arbusto

Rias:porque nos ocultaron eso?

Sona:porque era muy vergonzoso

Issei:es verdad

Riko:porque haces esto!sabes que odiamos el patinaje artistico

Issei:lose pero solo queria demostrarles ah esa personas que se burlaron de nosotros queria demostrarles que cualquiera puede aprender patinaje artistico!

Sona:ahora tienen el derecho de odiarnos

Rias:no

Sona/issei:QUE?!

Rias:esta bien que pratiquen eso pero deven decirnos...ahora vallan a ganar el primer lugar

Asia:si buena suerte issei-san y kaicho

Akeno:ara ara den lo mejor de ustedes

Saji:buena suerte kaicho-sama

Koneko:suerte los dos

Asi todos le dieron la buena suerte a issei y kaicho

Issei/sona:HAI! A GANAR-!-dijeron estos entrando al estadio...

3 horas despues en la residencia hyoodo

Issei:hay mi pierna T_T-dijo este llorando de dolor ya que tenia la pierna derecha inllesada, porque se la rompió

Sona:auch mi brazo-dijo esta gimiendo de dolo ya que tenia el brazo izquiero inllesado, porque se lo rompio

Rias:rayos creo que ustedes hicieran ese giro triple mortal estubo mal

Marcos:jajajajaja mira como quedaste idiotaaaaa

Issei:maldito-dijo este llorando

Akeno:que tal si jugamos verdad o reto?

Todos:siiii

Akeno:ok marcos tu primero verdad o reto?

Marcos:elijo verdad y voy a ser sincero-dije yo...

15 segundo despues

Marcos:daaaaahhhh! Por favor perdon fue solo una vez-dije yo asustado corriendo

Issei:vuelve aqui traidor!-dijo este persguiendome en muletas

Riko:regresa aqui rompe codigos!

Kana:te voy matar!

Watson:marcos eduardo villalobos rivera vuelve aqui traidor!

Kuraishi:vuele aqui rompe codigos!

Todos en la sala estaban muertos de la risa porque issei,kana,riko,kuraishi y watson me querian matar por algo del pasado asi todo se descubrio y todo fue alegre

Fin OVA

Hola a todos n_n ahora quiero anunciar !LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DEL PASADO DE ISSEI! Jejejej subire el primer capitulo dentro d dias si no me mandan tareas y examenes en la escuela T_T...bueno adios y perdon por tardarme mucho es que tube muchas tareas y examenes T_T

Matenme a reviews...XD adios


	14. Chapter 11 2DA TEMPORADA!

Capitulo 11 miedo,problema y un poder oscuro

Hola hola holaa bueno aqui les traigo el primer capitulo de esta segunda temporada...bueno seria como el 11 jjejeje...y una cosa para que quede claro yo solo aparesco en OVAS que no tienen nada que ver con la historia...bueno eso era todo asi que a leer XD

En el capitulo final de la primera temporada

Issei:conque ahora eres mas poderosa reinare-dijo este dejando sorprendida a yami

Yami:oni-chan como sabes de los angeles caidos?-dijo esta pero el castaño solo se levanto y comenzo a caminar lentamente hacia reinare cargando un mini dragon shot en la punta de su dedo ante las miradas sorprendidas de reinare y yami

Reinare:ja crees que eso me matara?...creo que estas equivo...-no pudo terminar la frase porque derrepente sintio un dolor en su pierna derecha issei disparo el mini dragon shot a una velocidad que nadie podia ver-ARG?!...maldito ya me las pagaras-dijo esta mientras desaparecia en un circulo magico

Issei:jum debilucha ven cuando quieras-dijo este mientras regresaba con yami-ahora tu me tienes que explicar muchas cosas

Yami:eso deveria decir yo!

Issei:como sea vamonos-dijo este mientras se iva con su hermana

En un lugar muy lejano

Reinare:ese maldito me las pagara

?:ya calmate reinare

Reinare:si sakaki-sama

Sakaki:jum issei hyoodo te are pagar por los que esas chicas me hicieron

Despues de que yami y issei salieran de ese almacen el castaño no le apartaba la mirada a yami...ante esto yami se dio cuenta

Yami:emm issei?..porque me ves asi?-dijo esta sonrojada

Issei:estoy impresionado...no puedo creer que seas un demonio

Yamo:en realidad soy una demonio-loba mi especie tarda mucho en envejecer...y mi cuerpo normal es el de una niña, pero en mi forma demonio-loba mi cuerpo crece como lo puedes ver

Issei:y creeme que enserio lo puedo ver-dijo mirando de pies a cabeza a yami ya que en su forma demonio-loba pero el castaño sin darse cuenta se quedo mirando el gran pecho que tenia yami que eran del mismo tamaño que los de akeno

Yami:ehh oni-chan?!...ISSEI-NI!

Issei:eh? Que pasa?

Yami:que te pasa a ti?..te..te..te quedaste mirando fijamenente mi...ahí! Es que es vergonsozo!-dijo esta sonrojada de verguenza

Issei:o..ok-dijo este

Ambos caminaron un poco hasta llegar al parque donde llego issei y derrepente yami se horrorizo al ver dos cuerpos despedazados

Yami:o..oni-chan que sucedio aqui?-dijo esta asustada

Issei:yami yo...-dijo este con voz apagada

Yami:q..quien iso esto?

Issei:yami fui yo pero lo hice sol...-no pudo terminar la frase porque yami lo imterrumpio

Yami:fu..fuiste..t...tu...i..issei...por..que?-dij o esta asustada

Issei:pero lo tube que hacer porque...

Yami:porque nada!...eres un asesino issei...yo creia que tu eras alguien tranquiloo-dijo esta asustada regresando a su forma normal

Issei:yami escuchame...-dijo este tratando de tocar a yami pero esta se dio cuenta y solo callo al piso con la mirada asustada

Yami:alejate no me toques...aunque seas un demonio..nunca crei que fueras asi-dijo esta asustada y acto seguido yami echo a correr lo mas rapido que pudo

En ese instante comenzo a llover y el castaño estaba destrozado en el alma asusto a yami cosa que el nunca queria

Issei:yami..yami...lo ise por protegerte..-dijo este callendo arrodillado y llorando-POR QUE ME PASA ESTO MI!-grito este estallando en lagrima-!perdon por todo yami!

?:es mejor que sufras issei hyoodo-dijo una voz que el castaño reconocio de inmediato

Issei:conque eres tu sakaki-dijo este con voz fria levantandose del suelo

Sakaki:si soy yo-dijo este con risa maniatica

Issei:mira que no tengo paciencia en estos momentos

Sakaki:dime una cosa

Issei:que seria?-dijo este con voz fria

Sakaki:como se sintio que rias y los demas te golpearan-dijo este con una sonrisa maniatica

Issei:DRAGON SHOT V2!-dijo este lanzando un gran dragon shot negro con rayos rojos y impacto en sakaki y solo se podian ver sus cenizas-jum solo as venido aqui para tu muert...-no pudo terminar la frase porque un fuerte puñetaso lo mando a volar contra un arbol-AARGH!-gimio este vomitando sangre

Sakaki:no deverias confiarte mucho a tus enemigos

Issei:pero...como...vi tus cenizas-dijo este adolorido

Sakaki:yo soy inmortal yo poseo los poderes del fenix puedo revivir de mis cenizas-dijo este tomando del cuello de la camisa a issei-y nada me puede destruir...FIRE IMPACT!-grito este dandole una patada de fuego al castaño en el estomago y mandandolo a volar

El castaño que estaba volando por los aires como pudo puedo estabilizarse en el aire pero con dificultad

Issei:bo..bo...BOOSTED GEAR!-dijo este adolorido invocando su sagred gear

[Bostoo]

Issei:ahora si me hiciste enojar!-dijo este invocando el balance breaker

[Welsh dragon balance breaker]

La armadura aparecio en el castaño y la jema de Ddraig hablo

Ddraig:socio calmate...debes ver su punto debil

Issei:lose socio-dijo este con voz fria

[Boost,boost,boost,boost,boost,boost,boost]-el castaño aumento su poder por 7

Sakaki:creo que eso no te servira-dijo este apareciendo atras del castaño

Issei:que demo...-no pudo terminar la frase porque sakaki le dio una patada martillo en la cabeza mandandolo a estrellarse con el piso-ARGH!

Ddraig:socio!

Acto seguido sakaki aterrizo y comezo a reunir energia

Sakaki:FIRE GOD CROSS COMBINATION IMPACT!-dijo este mietras que sus brazos y piernas aparecian llamas doradas, acto seguido sakaki tomo del cuello al castaño-si te ataco con esta tecnica no podras resistir tantos golpes-el castaño le escupio la cara-conque esas tenemos ah?

En la residencia hyoodo

Rias:que abra pasado con issei despues de que se fue de la clase?

Akeno:el devio aver rescatado a yami

Koneko:tengo un mal presentimiemto

Rias:es verdad yo tambien siento eso

Akeno:umm momento ravel!

Ravel:que sucede akeno-sama?

Akeno:donde esta la esfera con la que podemos ver a issei?!

Ravel:en mi habitacion porque?

Akeno:buscala creo que issei esta en problemas

Ravel:enseguida voy?!-dijo esta llendo a su habitacion

Irina:que sucede con issei-kun?

Xenovia:no creo que pase nada

Asia:que sucede?

Ophis:yo tambien tengo un mal presentimiento pero es muy oscuro

Kiba:ojala mi amigo este bien

Gasper:issei-sempai regrese bien

En ese momento llego ravel con la esfera y todos fueron a la sala y ravel comenzo a activar la esfera...ahí la esfera enfoco a issei siendo tomado por el cuello...por sakaki...todos en la sala quedaron en shock

Rias:sakaki?!

Akeno:sigue vivo?!

Riko:quien es el?

Koneko:el fue el que nos amenazo con matar a issei si no haciamos lo que el queria

Kana:rayos issei esta muy herido

Ravel:por ese maldito issei nos odia...y ademas sigue vivo!

Kuraishi:a que os referis?

Asia:a el lo matamos...bueno rias-san acabo con el

Xenovia:ese maldito-dijo esta temblando de rabia

Gasper:issei-sempai-dijo este asustado viendo la esfera en la que se podian ver a issei y sakaki

En el parque con issei vs sakaki

Sakaki:con que esas tenemos?-dijo este con una sonrisa maniatica-FIRE GOD CROSS COMBINATION IMPACT IGNITION!

Acto seguido sakaki comenzo a proporcionarle a issei una combinacion de golpes y patadas envueltas en llamas doradas a una velocidad increible ante esto estaba rompiendo la armadura del castaño y rompiendole dos costillas al castaño que debido a esto estaba casi inconsiente despues de 15 segundo que fueron letales al castaño sakaki acumulo mas energia en su pie derecho para darle una patada en el estomago a issei quien boto una grab bocanada de sangre y este salio volando hasta estrellarse con un muro del parque

Issei:ARRRGH!i-gimio este de mucho dolor y su armadura ya no estaba devido a tantos golpes se rompio por completo incluso su boosted gear desaparecio y su uniforme estaba todo rasgado y lleno de sangre en eso aparecio la jema de Ddraig

Ddraig:SOCIO!-grito este asustado.

Sakaki:jum incluso tienes al dragon gales...y no puedes hacer nada eres debil...reinare ven aqui!-dijo este y aparecio reinare

Reinare:si sakaki-sama?

Sakaki:jum divierte haciendo lo que sea con ese...-dijo este mientras desaparecia

Reinare:con gusto ahora pagaras lo que me hiciste-dijo esta

El castaño se levanto con dificultad y observo que sakaki se fue y reinare estaba alli

Issei:t..u..mal...maldita-dijo este con dificultad

Reinare:idiota ahora soy mas fuerte..sufriras!-dijo esta mientras que aparecian 10 alas negras

Issei:.10 alas negras?-dijo este sorprendido

Reinare:y eso no es todo-dijo esta mientras creaba una lanza de luz que estaba envuelta en rayos-LANZA DEL TRUENO!...TOMA ESTO!-dijo esta lanzado la lanza de luz hacia el castaño..

La lanza impacto en el estomago del castaño y esta envolvio a issei en truenos electrocutandolo y este gritaba de dolor

Issei::AAAAHHHH!...unm..umm..AAAARG!-gimio este muy adolorido y cansado

Reinare::jajajajaja SUFRE MALDITO DESGRACIADO!-dijo esta riendose como una sicopata

Issei:(umm rayos..du..duele..mu..mucho)-penso este acto seguido el castaño como pudo se quito la lanza del estomago y la arrogo hacia reinare y esta la esquivo como si nada-ma..maldita-dijo este callendo arrodillado

Reinare:sabes que me canse...vengan a mi...mis esclavos!-dijo esta mientras flotaba en el aire y derrepente aparecieron 10 angeles caidos y cada uno tenia 6 alas negras-jum...MATENLO!-dijo esta y los 10 angeles caidose se lanzaron contra el castaño

...BOOSTED G...-no pudo terminar la frase porque un codazo lo detuvo, el castaño vomito sangre-ma...malditos!

Acto seguido los 10 angeles caidos comenzaron a golpear al castaño con golpes,patadas y lanzas de luz el castaño estaba muy debil tantos golpes venian y lanzas de luz atravesaban su cuerpo

En la residencia hyoodo

Todos en la sala estaban horrorizados y asustados

En la esfera de ravel podian ver la paliza a muerte que le estaban dando al castaño

Asia:i..issei-san-dijo esta asustada y acto seguido se desmayo

Rias:i..issei..n...noo

Akeno:issei-kun-dijo esta llorando

Koneko:s..sempai..morira?-dijo esta asustada

En el parque

Los 10 angeles caidos continuaron golpeando a castaño hasta que sintieron un aura que provenia del castaño que estaba inconsiente...reinare se dio cuenta de esta aura

Reinare:esta aura?...tan poderosa..es un aura que pide...sangre?-dijo esta con el ceño fruncido

En la mente del castaño

Ddraig:socio! Rapido me intentare teletransportar

Issei:yo...soy..muy debil...no puedo derrotarlos-dijo este hablando solo

Ddraig:que dices socio?..rapido tu cuerpo no resistira!-dijo este alarmado...pero derrepente vio como el castaño desaparecía-socio?...issei?...ISSEI?!

El castaño se encontraba en un lugar oscuro muy oscuro...solo se podia sentir una gran frialdad y aura de sed de sangre

Issei:soy...muy debil...

?:**quieres...poder..**

Issei:q...que?

?:**usame...issei...juntos seremos invencibles..USAME!**

Issei:quien...eres?

?:**alguien muy cercano a ti...acaso no quieres Regresarles todos los golpes y patadas a esos miserables...**

El castaño por unos sengundos penso pero decidio algo

Issei:si...quiero poder...el poder con el cual matare a esos miserables

?:**entoces llego la hora de usarme...usame issei..USAMEE!**

El castaño solo acepto abriendo sus brazos como si fuera a recibir un abrazo y sintio que una aura muy poderosa entraba en el...

Fuera de la mente del castaño

Reinare:como sea...ese idiota esta muert...QUE DEMONIOS!-dijo esta sorprendida al ver que el castaño en el suelo inconsiente enmanaba un aura de color sangre muy poderosa y los 10 angeles caidos retrocedían por el miedo

Derrepente el castaño se levanto con un aura de color sangre sus ojos pasaron de amarillos a un rojo sangre

Issei:**creo que es hora de comenzar...CON LA MASACRE!-**dijo este con una voz muy oscura y derrepente su aura de poder comenzo aumentar muy rapidamente y toda la tierra comezo a temblar-**ashcalon a mi...**-derrepente asbcalon aparecio en su forma normal si estar unida al boosted gear

Derrepente el castaño desaparecio de la vista de todos y aparecio tomando del cuello a un angel caido

Issei:**valla es tu turno de morir...MUERE!**-dijo este mientras clavaba a ashcalon 5 veces en el estomago del angel y mucha sangre se esparcia ,acto seguido el castaño partio en dos al angel con una patada y el cuerpo del angel exploto esparciendo mucha sangre-**ahora quien sigue?!**

Reinare estaba sorprendida y asustada a la vez el aura que emanaba el castaño hacia temblar todo

Reinare:e...este..poder...esta...aura...es...solo. ..sed de sangre...

Fin capitulo 11

Hola a todos jejejej bueno al fin termine este cap

Pero creo que me sobrepase con la sangre ._. XD bueno eso fue todo e dias subo el otro capitulo


	15. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12 el perdon y conociendo a alguien oscuro

Hola chicos primero que nada quiero pedirles perdon por tardarme es que ya comenze los examenes finales del primer semestre T_Ty por eso no tenia tiempo para escribir pero aqui estoy trayendoles este capitulo espero que les guste

Reinare:es...esta...aura...este..poder...es sed de sangre-dijo esta asustada

Issei:**quien sigue?...**-dijo este

Reinare:t..todos usteden agan algo!-le grito esta asustada a los 9 angeles que quedaban

Issei:**oh?..creo que no se podra..jum!**-acto. seguido el castaño desaparecio de la vista de todos y aparecio atras de dos angeles caidos que eran chicas-**hola...y adios!**-dijo este mientras las tomaba a ambas por el cuello con ambas manos y comenzaba a asficciarlas...acto seguido las estampo contra el suelo. , debido a la fuerza que aplico se iso un pequeño crater-**mueran!...DRAGON SHOT V2!**-dijo este lanzando desde la punta de su dedo su dragon shot negro con rayos rojos-**bueno me arte de jugar es hora de que mueran todos!**-dijo este con una risa maniatica creando un dragon shot negro con rayos vrojos-**DRAGON SHOT V2!-**dijo este lanzandolo

Reinare:CUBRANSE!-dijo esta creando un escudo magico y los 7 angeles que quedaban tambien crearon uno

El dragon shot del castaño impacto en los escudos magicos de reinare y los 7 angeles y el dragon shot seguia empujando a los 7 angeles caidos al parecer el dragon shot del castaño esta perdiendo fuerza

Issei:**mas poder que el de ophis...mas fuerza que cualquiera...yo los undire en un rio de sangre...-**ante esto el poder del castaño comezo a aumentar rapidamente y la tierra otraa vez comenzo a temblar pero con mas fuerza

En la residencia hyoodo

Todos en la sala estaban sorprendidos y asustados a la vez ya que podian ver al castaño por la esfera de ravel...issei se convirtio en un asesino sin piedad

Rias:i..is..ise...que...-no pudo terminar la frase porque todo comenzo a temblar muy fuerte-que sucede!

Akeno:este...p...poder...pertenece a issei-dijo esta asustada

Asia:i...issei-san.

Kiba:todos agarrense de algo!-dijo este alarmado porque debido al poder de issei que se sentia por todas partes

Despues de que kiba dijera esto todos se aferranron a lo primero que veian...derrepente apericio un mini holograma de shcirzes

Shcirzes:RIAS! De quien es este poder!

Rias:oni-sama?

Akeno:este poder es de issei

Shcirzes:DE ISSEI! Rayos este poder incluso se siente aqui en el inframundo ademas de que esta temblando muy fuerte!

Rias:no puede ser!

Irina:acabo de recibir un mensaje del cielo diciendo que alli tambien esta pasando lo mismo devido al poder de issei-kun!

Ophis:este poder es incluso mayor que el mio y el de gran rojo...esta es la primera vez que me siento asi asustada-dijo asustada la diosa dragon

En el parque con issei y reinare

Issei:**mas poder que el de ophis...mas fuerza que cualquiera...yo los undire en un rio de sangre...-**dijo este creando otro dragon shot pero este era de color blanco con rayos negros-**DRAGON SHOT INFINIO!**-dijo este lanzando su nuevo dragon shot

El dragon shot fue hasta el escudo creado por reinare y sus 7 angeles que quedaban

Reinare:QUITENSE TODOS!-dijo esta desapareciendo

Pero sus 7 angeles no pudieron esquivar ese gran ataque al impactar el dragon shot siguo su camino desintegrando todo a su paso y hubo una gran explosion...despues de que el humo se dispersara solo se podia ver un gran rastro del dragon shot de castaño que arrazo con todo a su paso dejando una brecha muy ancha e incluso habia destruido edificios y casas

Reinare:q...que fue ese poder-dijo esta asustada

Issei:**solo una pequeña parte de mi nuevo poder-**dijo este destras de reinare

Reinare:que demon...-dijo esta voltiandose rapido

pero una patada a sus pies la hicieron caer pero antes de caer el castaño al golpeo en el estomago reinare salio volando pero al lado de ella iva corriendo issei a una velocidad increible...acto seguido issei le dio una patada a reinare en la espalda y la envío muy arriba pero el castaño estaba esperandola. Arriba...acto seguido le dio una patada martillo en la cabeza a reinare mandandola hacia abajo para estrellarse...

En la residencia hyoodo

Rias:rayos chicos vamos rapido issei la va a matar!-dijo la princesa de pelo carmesi exaltada

Kiba:pero no sabemos cual es el lugar!

Asia:alguien sabe cual es el lugar?!

Akeno:rayos!

Ophis:creo que se cual es el lugar

Rias:entoces rapido todos tomen de la mano a ophis rapido!

Todos:hai-dijeron este tomando de la mano a ophis

Acto seguido todos se teletransportaron al parque donde estaba issei con reinare

En el parque

Reinare caia con una velocidad anormal para estrellarse...al impactar la peli negra sintio un dolor muy fuerte devido al impacto de estrellarse en suelo

Reinare:ARG!-gimoteo de dolor esta

Acto seguido issei descendio de los cielos y bajo hasta quedar en frente de reinare...iso un chasquido con los dedos y ashcalon que estaba a unos metros de el regreso volado a su mano derecha...el castaño le dio una sonrisa a reinare que estaba en el suelo

Issei:**mirate creias que podias matarme...-**dijo este mientras tomaba del cuello a reinare y la levantaba-**ahora que se siente ser matada por mi..y creeme que hasta ase un rato tenia sentimientos por ti de cuando eras yuma-chan pero ahora todo sentimiento hacia todos quedo atras**-dijo este mientras ponia la punta de ashcalon en pecho izquierdo de reinare

Reinare:e...res...un...maldito-dijo esta intentando safarse del agarre del castaño

Issei:**AHORA MUESTRAME TU SANGRE SUPREMA ANGEL CAIDA REINARE!**-dijo este listo para matar a reinare

El castaño preparo a ashcalon. Y hiba a undir la hoja de ashcalon en pecho de reinare pero...

Rias:issei dentente!

Ante este grito el castaño detuvo el ataque que estaba a un milimetro de perforar el pecho de reinare

Issei:**que quieren ustedes**-dijo este con la voz mas oscura y a la vez soltaba a reinare de su agarre acto seguido reinare muy asustada desaparecio, el castaño se voltio para ver a todos

Rias:isse porfavor detente

Akeno:issei-kun no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste

Issei:**y que es lo que hice?**-dijo este con una sonrisa sadica

Koneko:sempai reacciona!

Asia:issei-san reacciona vuelve en ti porfavor

Riko:vamos issei ya te estas sobrepasando

Kana:es verdad idiota vuelve en ti no dejes que ese poder tome control de ti

Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver como el castaño reia locamente

Issei:**ustedes son los tontos! Este poder nunca tomo control de mi! Yo lo controlo! Ahora larguense de aqui si no quie...**-no pudo terminar la frase porque alguien lo abofeteo y fue ophis

Ophis:issei solo te pido algo mira a tu alrededor y mira lo que hiciste destruiste edificios y casas le robaste la vida a algunos inocentes!

Issei cumplio lo que le dijo ophis y miro a su alrededor bosques maltratados edificios y casas destruidas

Issei**y...yo...**

Ophis:puede que nos odies pero te estas volviendo un loco

Issei**:y quien dijo que yo te odio acaso no lo recuerdas yo solo los odio a ellos no a ti**-dijo este mientras tomaba de la cintura a ophis..

Pero lo que sorprendio al castaño fue que ophis se alejara de el y ophis lo mirara con enfado

Ophis:sabes yo crei que tu eras alguien bueno...pero ahora veo que me equivoque...ahora entiendo porque yami se alejo de ti

Algo dentro del castaño le hiso recordar a yami

Devia encontrarla como sea

Issei:y...yami-dijo este mientras su voz y sus ojos regresaban a la normalidad ante esto la jema de Ddraig aparecio

Ddraig:SOCIO ESTAS BIEN!

Issei:si socio que paso?

Ddraig:IDIOTA!-grito la jema a todo pulmo

Issei:hay idiota no grites asi

Ddraig:idiota me tenias preocupado! Ver como te envolvias en esa aura con sed de sangre...intente comunicarme contigo mas de 10 veces pero ese poder tan oscuro no me dejaba

Issei:ya veo socio pero ahora lo mas importante...puedes localizar la energia de yami?

Ddraig:si porque?

Issei:nesecito encontrarla

Ddraig:ya veo...esta en aquel parque donde la encontraste la primera vez...bueno socio estoy muy agotado...y prometeme que no usaras mas ese poder

Issei:esta bien socio no lo usare mas...descansa socio

Acto seguido el castaño comenzo a correr dejando a todos atras

Ravel:ehh? Porque no ubieramos aprovechado esta oportunidad y le ubieramos dicho a issei lo que paso con sakaki...para que nos perdonara

Rias:creo que por ahora no ravel

Akeno:es verdad en estos momentos el debe estar enfocado nadamas en encontrar a yami

Kiba:mi amigo es buena persona

Asia:issei-san pudo volver a la normalidad gracias a ophis-san

Irina:valla ophis-chan te estas volviendo muy cercana a issei-dijo la pelinaranja dandole palmaditas a ophis en la cabeza

Ophis:si...

Koneko:que sucede ophis-san?

Ophis:pude ver ese poder dentro de issei es muy poderoso-dijo esta

Rias:ya veo pero como fue que issei consiguio ese poder

Watson:que tal si nos olvidamos de esto pot un tiempo y mañana nose vamos a la playa a relajarnos un poco?

Kana:me parece bien..

Riko:suena genial!

Kuraishi:yo solo voy si rias-sama y los demas van

Rias:por mi no hay problema

Akeno:por mi tampoco...que opinan ustedes?

Todos asintieron y se pusieron de acuerdo para ir para la playa mañana...despues de un rato todos regresaron a su casa

Mientras que por una calle se encontraba corriendo issei...estaba desesperado corria muy rapido con tal de llegar a ese parque donde conocio a yami por primera vez

Issei:yami porfavor...espero que todavia estes ahí...YAMI!

El castaño continua corriendo...pero sentia como su vista se volvia negra,amarilla y regresaba a la normalidad...el castaño se detuvo para recuperar el aliento

Issei:ra...ra...rayos...estoy...muy...cansado

Pero depronto el castaño sentia como recuperaba el aliento y echo a correr denuevo...derrepente comenzo a llover...el castaño localizo el parque...entro y alli se encontraba sentada en una banca

Issei:y...yami

La peliazul escucho su nombre y se levanto alarmada de la banca. Vio a issei

Yami:tu que quieres?

Issei:eh venido a por ti

Yami:YA TE DIJE YA NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO!

Pero derrepente el castaño desaparecio de la vista de yami y luego sintio como era abrazada por el castaño...esta comenzo a forcejar

Yami:sueltame...te dijo que me sueltes!

Issei:ME ENOJE!-dijo este comenzando a llorar y soltando a yami del abrazo y la peliazul lo miraba extrañada

Yami:ah que te refieres conque te enojaste?

Issei:me enoje...me enoje mucho..porque cuando fuiste secuestrada...te fui a buscar y me encontre con esos tres bastardos...les pregunte que donde te tenian y dijeron que te matarian lenta y dolorosamente despues de matarme a mi y por eso me enoje y los mate!-dijo este llorando

Mientras que el castaño lloraba yami estaba sorprendid y a la vez botaba lagrimas sin que ella se dieran cuenta

Yami:issei...oni-chan no tenia idea

Issei:eso fue lo que paso...y te entiendo si no quieres volver a ser mi linda hermanita-dijo este triste dandose la vuelta para irse

El castaño comenzo a caminar dando unos pocos pasos pero derrepente sintio un abrazo por la espalda era yami..

Yami:oni-chan perdoname por ser dura contigo...es que crei que los habias matado por querer matarlos

Issei:yo nunca mataria a alguien por querer matarlo-dijo este abrazando a yami-claro que te perdono yami

Yami:volvere a ser tu hermana pero con una condicion...

Issei:ahh? Si y cual podria ser?

Yami:que vallamos a la playa mañana

Issei:ok vale...ahora vamonos a casa ahí que sacarnos esta agua de lluvia-dijo este tomando de la cintura a yami

Yami:ok

Acto seguido el castaño se teletrasporto ante la mirada sorprendida de yami...ambos aparecieron en la residencia issei

Yami:te puedes teletrasnportar como sea?!

Issei:si

Yami:oh ya veo...bueno me ire a duchar-dijo esta subiendo las escaleras para ir al baño

Issei:bueno sera mejor que me bañe en el baño extra-dijo este entrando al baño extra

Despues de que ambos hermanos se ducharan se apresuraron a cenar y acto seguido se fueron a dormir...yami ya estaba dormida...pero el castaño no...no podia dejar de pensar en ese poder

Issei:(ese poder era muy poderoso...sera mejor que me asegure)-penso este en la cama acostado mientras que a su lado dormia la loba-demonio y su hermana adoptiva yami

Acto seguido el castaño se adentro en su mente

Y aparecio otra vez en ese lugar tan oscuro y podia sentir un aura de sed de sangre

En la mente de issei

Issei:muestrate ante mi...

?:**ohh parece que mi creador me quiere conocer**

Issei:como que tu creador? Yo no te eh creado?

?:**mi amo es que acaso no lo recuerdas?...yo me cree con ese odio que acumulaste al sentir que no podias ganar**

Issei:tsk..si soy tu amo y creador como tu dices muestrate ante mi...

?:**si es mi amo quien me lo pide esta bien**

Derrepente el castaño sentio que alguien se acercaba y sentia un aura muy poderosa...despues el castaño podia ver una silueta de una persona caminando pero estaba envuelta en esa aura que el castaño uso hace horas atras

Issei:es que acaso me tomas por idiota?

?:**no mi señor solo es que le quiero sorprender. **

Issei:que demonios dices?...como sea te vas a mostra...-no pudo terminar la frase porque callo sentado sorprendido cuando esa persona disipo esa aura se podia ver a una chica-ERES CHICA

La chica que estaba enfrente del castaño parecia de su edad y podia parecer que fueran de la misma altura pero esa chica era un poco mas baja...su color de piel era morena...su cabello era largo y de color marron...sus ojos eran de color amarillo...tenia un cuerpo bien formado y unos pechos como los de irina...la castaña vestia un kimono negro con flores blancas

?:**mi señor a quedado sorprendido al verme...eso me excita...jujuju **

Issei:tsk...y porque desde el principio no me dijiste que eras chica?

?:**ya lo dije mi amo solo le queria sorprender...y ahora que te veo bien me hace desearte mucho mas mi amo**-dijo esta con una sonrisa sadica

Issei:como sea...cual es tu nombre?

?:?:**nombre?..yo no tengo un nombre pero si quiere mi amo me puede poner uno...**

Issei:dejame pensar...que tal reki?

Reki:**me gusta reki...gracias mi señor por darme un nombre...cada segundo te amo mas**

Issei:bueno ahora me voy...

Pero alguien le agarro el brazo era reki

Reki:**mi amo se va y me dejara sola en este lugar tan solitario porfavor llevame contigo te amo mas que a nadie**

El castaño solo penso por unos segundo y luego abrazo a reki

Issei:ven conmigo...

Ante esto reki se volvio un aura y se unio al castaño...acto seguido el castaño se adentro mas en su mente para poder hablar con Ddraig

Issei:Ddraig socio?

Ddraig:SOCIO RAPIDO HAY UNA INTRUSA!

Issei:QUE?! DONDE?!

Ddraig:DETRAS DE TI!

El castaño se voltio alarmado y solo pudo ver a reki

Reki:**mi amo gracias por traerme a este lugar creo que me quedare aqui en compañia de este dragon...**

Issei:el no es cualquier dragon...el es Ddraig el gran dragon gales...el es un dragon celestial-dijo este inexpresivo

Reki:**OH entonces sera mucho mejor que me quede aqui con este dios dragon jujuju**

Issei:as lo que te plazca reki

Ddraig:SOCIO ME QUIERES EXPLICAR EL PORQUE LA CONOCES!

Issei:socio despues te cuento pero procura llevarte bien con ella y lo mismo va para ti reki no quiero que agan mucho alboroto estoy muy agotado

Reki:**de acuerdo mi señor descanse bien**

Ddraig:esta bien pero mañana me tienes que explicar muchas cosas

Issei:ok cuidense...-dijo este mientras salia de su mente

Fuera de la mente del castaño

Issei:espero que esos dos no causen problemas-murmuro este

Y acto seguido abrazo a yami y se dedico a dormir puesto porque para el seria un largo dia...

A la mañana siguiente

Yami:KYAAAAAAAAA!

Fin capitulo 12

Bueno esto es todo de este capitulo y para que sepan ya tengo la mitad del siguiente gracias a una horas libres que tenia ahhh y una cosa mas?

Si os gusta to love ru les quiero decir que ise una nueva historia de to love ru con un pequeño crossover con los juegos del hambre aqui el link (quiten los espacios o si no sale el link búsquenla en mi perfil de fanfiction):

www. fanfiction s/ 9752584 /1/ el-dia-que-rito-fue-a-los-juegos-del-hambre


	16. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13 sol,playa,reconciliaciones y maldita tentacion! Parte 1

A la mañana siguiente...

Los rayos del sol iluminaban la habitacion de issei y yami...yami comenzaba a despertarse poco a poco

Yami:ahh ya es de dia?...issei despier...KYAAAAAA!

Ante este grito el castaño se desperto asustado

Issei:que pasa?...que paso?!

Yami:QUIEN ES ESTA CHICA QUE TE ESTA ABRANZANDO!

Issei:que dices? Pero si no...un momento quien me esta abrazando por la cintura?!-dijo este mientras veia un brazo abrazando su cintura y el resto del cuerpo de esa chica estaba cubierto por las mantas de la cama

Yami:eso es lo que quiero saber yo!

El castaño trago en seco tomando la manta y acto seguido quito las mantas de la cama y quedo en shock al ver a reki dormida a su lado usando una pijama de color marron pero algunos botones de su camisa estaban desabrochados y se podian ver un poco sus pechos el castaño se puso rojo

Issei:(rayos las chicas no usan ropa interior cuando duermen...)-penso este-r...REKI!

Ante esto reki se desperto restregandose los ojos

Reki:**oh? Buenos dias amo**..-dijo esta con una sonrisa

Yami:como que amo?!...explicame eso oni-chan?!

Issei:ella es un poder que nacio en mi despues de sentirme debil aunque yo tambien quede sorprendido al ver que nacio chica..

Yami:oh ya veo...PERO PORQUE DEMONIOS ESTABA DORMIDA ABRAZANDOTE!-dijo esta llena de celos

Reki:**ohh? Tu eres la hermana de mi amo issei?...eres linda...y puedo sentir que eres una demonio-loba**-dijo la castaña dejando en shock a yami

Yami:etoo gracias...pero...NO AS RESPONDIDO LA PRENGUNTA!

Reki:**acaso no es obio quiero estar muy cerca de mi amo**-dijo esta abrazando a issei

Yami al presenciar esto entro en su estado demonio-loba y su cuerpo y pechos crecieron

Yami:suelta a mi oni-chan!

Issei:ehh? Yami?

Reki:**ara? Y que tal si me pongo a tu nivel-**dijo esta y derrepente le salieron dos orejas de loboy una cola de lobo de color marron ante las miradas sorprendidas de issei y yami

Yami:como es que...

Reki:**puedo ser lo que sea..todo lo que mi amo y señor quiera...**

Ambas estaban lista para una pelea por su hermano o amo pero la voz de issei las iso reaccionar y lo miraban con miedo

Issei:ustedes dos se quieren calmar!-dijo este con voz oscura-oh es que me quieren ver enojado!

Yami regreso a su forma normal y solo asintio apenada

Issei:y tu reki! Acaso no te dije que no quiero alborotos!

Reki:**p...perdoneme amo no volvere a hacer**-dijo esta mirando a issei asustada ella no queria hacer nada que hiciera enojar a su amado

Issei:rayos porfavor va comenzando el dia...se van conociendo y ya se quieren matar...porque no se tratan como hermanas?

Yami:jum creo que esta bien...tu que opinas reki?

Reki:**me parece bien...con tal de no hacer enojar a mi amo...que lindo ahora tengo una hermana jujuju**

Issei:y reki no as respondido la pregunta de yami como saliste de mi mente?

Reki**:eso es normal para mi...usted me puede invocar cuando quiera...aunque yo tambien puedo salir por mi cuenta...es como si yo fuera su familiar amo...pero hay otro motivo por el cual me puse a dormir con ustedes**

Issei:y cual es?

Reki**:Ddraig no me dejaba dormir con sus ronquidos son muy ruidosos**

Issei: ya veo...como sea...vallan a ducharse y despues desayunamos... Para que nos vamos para la playa

Yami:siii

Reki:**nose que es playa pero suena divertido**

Acto seguido reki y yami se fueron a duchar...mientras que issei se recostaba otra vez en la cama suspirando

Issei:ah al fin un poco de paz-dijo este en eso aparece la jema de Ddraig

Ddraig:buenos dias socio

Issei:buenos dias socio

Ddraig:mira hace rato desperte y no vi a reki?

Issei:me desperte con ella abrazandome porque tu no la dejabas dormir con tus ronquidos

Ddraig:oh jejeje perdon

Issei:te perdono pero solo mejora tus ronquidos

Ddraig:ok-dijo este y la jema desaparecio

Issei:bueno tengo que ir a busca mi auto que compre con mi dinero de la vieja academia donde estudiaba...rayos todavia me quedan muchos yens en ese maletin-dijo este mientras se levantaba de la cama

En la residencia hyoodo

Todos en la sala estaban vestidos y tenia algunas cosas para la playa

Rias:bueno ya estan todos listos?

Todos:sii!

Akeno:bueno vamos a teletransportanos

Asia:ah que playa vamos a la del inframundo?

Rias:no asia vamos a una playa japon

Koneko:ahora suena mas divertido

Ophis:seria mas divertido si issei estubiera con nosotros-dijo la pelinegra triste

Ante esto todos se deprimieron un poco

Kana:nos vamos o que?

Rias:bueno vamonos!-dijo esta creando un circulo magico y todos entraban en el

Acto seguido todos se teletransportaron a una playa de japon pero no se encotraba nadie en ese lugar

Akeno:ara llegamos muy temprano

Rias:al parecer si

Watson:una carrera a la playa kana!

Kana:ya te me adelante tonto!-dijo esta corriendo hacia la playa y quitandose la ropa al mismo tiempo dejando ver un traje de baño de color amarillo que combinaba con su cabello rubio

Watson:no lo creo!-dijo este corriendo a la playa quitandose la camiseta y quedandose con un short de color blanco

Riko:esperenme!-dijo esta corriendo a la playa con un traje de baño de color negro

Kuraishi:rayos ni siquiera pueden ayudar a acomodar las cosas..

Rias:bueno vamos a acomodar las sombrillas y las sillas playeras

Asia:ok boucho

Koneko:hai

Kiba:como ordene boucho

Irina:ok

Xenovia:vale

Gasper:o...ok

Ravel:ok

Ophis:yo quiero nadar...puedo rias?

Rias:claro ophis ve tranquila

Acto seguido ophis se quito su ropa dejando ver un lindo traje de baño de color negro pero tenia amarrada a su cintura un pañuelo negro trasparente que hacia parecer una falda...y despues los demas acomodaron las cosas y les tomo 30 minutos

Ya asia,kiba,koneko,xenovia,gasper,ravel y irina ya se estaban bañando en la playa mientras que rias y akeno estaban sentadas en las sillas debajo de las sombrillas que estaban clavadas en la arena

Rias:ah que bueno que vinimos este dia

Akeno:tienes razon rias

En esto derrepente tres personas aparecieron en un circulo magico y eran vali,kuroka y le fay

Kuroka:nyan rias-san esta aqui tambien?

Cuando rias escucho la voz de kuroka se voltio rapidamente sorprendida

Rias:kuroka?

Kuroka:nyan cuanto tiempo no?

Le fay: hola rias-san!

Vali:hola

Akeno:ara vali como te encuentras?

Vali:mejor pero con un poco de dolor

Akeno:ya veo lamentamos que issei te hiciera eso

Vali:no se disculpen tambien fue mi culpa por enojarme por perder ese partido

Derrepente muchas personas comenzaron a llegar a la playa y todas eran demonios

Rias:valla parece ser que hay puros demonios aqui

Akeno:eso veo

En la residencia issei

Yami y reki se encontraban en la entrada de su casa con las cosas de playa al parecer estaban esperando a issei

Yami:issei-ni donde estara?

Reki:**es verdad donde esta mi amo issei?**

Derrepente. Se escucho el motor de auto deportivo...acto despues un auto BMW M3 de color blanco con los rines y el aleron de color negro se estaciono en frente de la casa de issei...la puerta se abrio y se podia ver al castaño

Issei(en el auto): nos vamos o que?

Reki y yami estaban en shock por 10 segundo pero luego reaccionaron y corrieron con las cosas de la playa hacia el auto de issei...metieron las cosas en el maletero y luego ambas se subieron a la parte trasera del auto de issei

Yami:oni-chan de donde sacaste este auto?!

Reki**:si amo de donde lo sacaste?**

Issei:lo compre en una convecion de autos deportivos y de carreras...este nene es de carreras

Corre muy rapido...ademas tiene un gran equipo de musica que lo pondre a sonar cuando lleguemos a la playa...bueno vamonos-dijo este mientras ponia en marcha el BMW M3 a una velocidad de 80km por hora

Yami:woow es veloz!

Reki:**corre muy rapido**

Issei:esto no es nada...(Solo esperen que consigamos una carretera recta y sabran lo que es velocidad)-penso este con una sonrisa maliciosa-ah? Ddraig socio?

Ante esto aparecio la jema de Ddraig

Ddraig:que pasa socio?

Issei:cuando lleguemos a la playa te tengo una sorpresita

Ddraig:aja si como sea...quiero dormir un rato-dijo la jema y luego desaparecio

Issei:tonto

El trayecto hacia la playa trascurria normal por 30 minutos...derrepente ya se podia ver el mar y las personas que estaban en la playa...issei iva manejando por una calle recta y no avia ningun auto y luego se detuvo

Issei:miren ya casi llegamos

Yami y reki se pegaron a los vidrios para ver la hermosura del mar y las personas que estaban en la playa

Yami:yaii! Que lindo!

Reki:**conque esto es playa? No puedo esperar para llegar y meterme al agua**

Derrepente al castaño se le formo una sonrisa maliciosa y luego acelero a fondo su nuevo auto que paso de 80km a 250km en 20 segundos ante esto yami y reki estaban asustadas

Yami:ISSEI BAJA LA VELOCIDAD!-dijo este asustada

Reki:**AMO NOS VAMOS A ESTRELLAR!i**-dijo la castaña asustada

Pero el castaño las ignoro y dijo

Issei:que? Mas velocidad con gusto-dijo este mientras ponia su dedo en un boton que estaban en el volante que decia NOS-hora de usar el nitro!-dijo este presionando el boton y pasaron de 250km a 350km-wuuuuuuuuu!-grito este en extasis alegre

Yami:VAMOS A MORIR!

Reki:**ABRAZAME YAMI ABRAZAME!**-dijo esta asustando abrazando a yami

Yami:ABRAZAME!-dijo esta asustada abrazando a reki

En la playa

Ya todos abian salido de agua para refrescarse con una limonada

Rias:ah sabrosa

Akeno:si muy ric..-no pudo terminar la frase porque derrepente se escucho el motor de auto deportivo y un auto se podia ver entrando a una gran velocidad hacia la playa

En el auto de issei

Yami:BAJA LA VELOCIDAD VAS A ATROPELLAR A ALGUIEN!

Issei:esta bien aguafiesta-dijo este frenando el auto en la playa en el unico lugar donde no abia nadie

Derrepente yami y reki salieron del auto del castaño disparadas y solo si tiraron en la arena

Yami:tierra dulce tierra-dijo esta abrazando la tierra

Reki:**rayos amo usted esta loco**-dijo esta abrazando la tierra tambien

El castaño bajo las cosas de su auto y acomodo las sombrillas y las sillas playeras

Issei:ja ustedes son novatas en esto de velocidad-dijo este con una sonrisa

Mientras que al lado de ellos rias y los demas estaban en shock al ver a issei

Rias:es issei!

Akeno:ara parece que vino a esta playa tambien

Xenovia:rayos ese auto esta super sera de el?

Watson:ajajaj quien diria que con su dinero compraria semejante auto

Kiba:mi amigo tengo muchas ganas de hablar con el

Asia:issei-san

Kuroka:nyan quien es esa chica?

Irina:esa chica es yami su hermana adoptiva

Kuroka:nyan no dijo esa la otra chica de piel morena?

Todos:QUE?!-gritaron estos

El castaño escucho ese grito se sintio extrañado y voltio a ver quienes gritaron y quedo en shock al ver que las personas que estaban a un lado de el...luego miro al cielo y dijo como suplicando

Issei:matame.-dijo este con voz fria al cielo

Yami:ahh el mar se ve bien...-dijo esta quitandose la ropa dejando ver un lindo traje de baño azul-AL AGUA!-dijo esta corriendo al mar

Issei:tsk...yami no se resistio-dijo este con una sonrisa viendo a yami en el mar

Reki:**amo todavia no quiero entrar al agua sera que me puedo quedar con usted sentada en las sillas?**

Issei:esta bien-dijo este tomando de la barbilla a reki y mirandola fijamente-portate bien si?

Reki**s...si**-dijo esta excitada

Acto seguido reki y issei se sentaron en las sillas debajo de las sombrillas

Mientras que al lado

Rias:amo? Que significa eso de amo?!-dijo esta enojada

Ophis:e...esa chica es el poder que issei uso esa vez-dijo esta sorprendida

Todos:QUE?!

Akeno:estas segura ophis?

Ophis:muy segura siento esa aura de sed de sangre de ella

Vali:un nuevo poder de issei? Valla ese chico nunca se cansa de conseguir poder

Koneko:issei-sempai

Con issei.

Issei:ah rayos casi lo olvidaba...socio?-dijo este y la jema de Ddraig aparecio

Ddraig;que pasa

Issei:quieres salir un rato?-dijo este

Ddraig:sali de que?

Issei:que si quieres salir de mi mente para disfrutar la playa?-dijo este dejando sorprendidos a las personas que estaban al lado de el

Ddraig:QUE?!

Issei:solo di si quieres o no

Ddraig:claro que quiero pero como me vas a sacar!

Issei:asi-dijo este chasqueando los dedos y algo pequeño como (el tamaño de rassei el dragon de asia) aparecio en su regazo cubierto por polvo pero al disiparse se podia ver a un pequeño dragon rojo de ojos verdes-mira tonto

Ddraig:COMO LO HICISTE! Y PORQUE SOY PEQUEÑO!

Issei:no te dire nada solo te puedo sacar con el tamaño del dragon de asia pero igual tienes todo tu poder

Ddraig:jejejej pues gracias socio sabes dormire en tu regazo-dijo el pequeño dragon rojo acomodandose para dormir

Issei:descansa-dijo este acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Ddraig

Mientras que al lado

Ophis:como diablos iso eso!

Rias:y como vamos a saber nosotros!

Koneko:saco a Ddraig en forma pequeña

Vali:rayos gracias a dios que albion esta dormido porque si no me mataria preguntandome porque no tengo una tecnica asi!

Asia:es del mismo tamaño que rassei!

Con issei

Derrepente yami venia hacia donde estaba issei y reki

Issei:que tal esta el agua?

Yami:super!...y ese dragon?

Issei:es Ddraig

Yami:ya veo-ella ve a las personas que estan al lado de ellos-oni-chan esas personas son...

Issei:si son ellas pero solo los ignoro-dijo este tomando un refresco

Yami:y esa chica akeno creo que se llama no?...no le da verguenza vestir ese traje de baño tan revelador?(N/A:akeno usaba el mismo traje de baño que usa en el especial 1 del anime de la primera temporada)-esto es una playa no una playa de prostitutas-dijo esta con voz baja pero issei la escucho

Issei se estaba aogando con el refresco devido a lo que dijo yami...ante esto reki se alarmo y le dio unos golpes en la espalda a issei

Issei:g..gracias...re...reki-dijo este respirando con dificultada

Reki:**de nada amo...pero creo que meresco una recompensa**-dijo esta con una sonrisa sadica

Issei: y que se...-no pudo terminar la frase porque un beso lo callo y se sorprendio al ver que fue reki el beso duro 5 segundos-bonita recompensa-dijo este

Yami:REKI!

Reki:**no me vengas a decir que no lo bese...como si tu no besaras a mi amo cuando esta dormido**

Issei:que dijiste que no escuche?

Yami:EH! Nada nada verdad reki?...ah mira esa ola en el mar...vamos reki!-dijo esta nerviosa tomando a reki y llevandosela al mar

Issei:ok esas dos estan locas...pero tu apesar de que me estaba aogando y me movi mucho no te despiertas-dijo este mirando a Ddraig dormido profundamente en su regazo hasta que...

Ddraig(dormido):grrrrrrrr!-ronquido muy fuerte

Issei:hasta aqui duermes en mi regazo-!dijo este tomando al pequeño Ddraig y lo ponia en la silla de reki,luego miro a un lado y quedo en shock al ver a ophis usando ese traje de baño-(uh? Ophis? Usando ese traje de baño se le ve bien tanto que me hace desear besarla y acariciarla...eh? Genial mi perversion esta volviendo!)-penso este enojado pero sin quitar su mirada de ophis

Ante esto ophis se percato de que issei la estaba mirando

Ophis:(uh? Porque me esta mirando)-penso esta sonrojada

Koneko:ophis-san?

Ophis:si que sucede?

Koneko:que tal si vamos al agua otra vez?

Ophis:umm ok

Asi ophis y koneko caminaron hasta el mar y esto atraia la atencion de todos los demonios jovenes que estaban en esa playa

Gasper:hiiii! Muchas personas tengo miedo!

Irina:oh miguel-sama gracias por este dia-dijo esta resando

Con issei

Issei:Ddraig?-dijo este tocando la cabezita del pequeño dragon

Ddraig:grrrrrrrr!

Issei:MALDICION DESPIERTA!

Ddraig:ah? Que? Cuando? Donde?

Issei:hasta que despiertas joder

Ddraig:que pasa?

Issei:vigila mi auto y las cosas porque me voy a meter al agua ok?

Ddraig:ok-dijo el pequeño dragon rojo

El castaño se levanto de la silla para caminar la orilla del mar pero reki le lanzo agua

Issei:reki!

Reki:**jajaja issei ven al agua **

Issei:con que esas tenemos eh?-dijo este detras de reki

Reki:**que demonios?!**

Acto seguido issei cargo a reki estilo princesa

Issei:que tal si vamos mas ondo?

Reki:**no! Porfavor amo! Perdon!**

Issei:hai vas!-dijo este con una sonrisa lanzado a reki a la parte mas onda

Reki:**KYAAAA!**

SPLLAAAAASG!

Issei:jajajajajaja!

Reki:**amo! Porque hiso eso!**-dijo esta con lagrimas

Issei:bueno sera mejor que me de un solo chapuson y luego me voy a tomar un refresco

Acto seguido el castaño fue hasta la orilla del mar y luego comenzo a correr y dio un gran salto y todos los demonios que estaban ahí lo miraban fijamente y ...

SPPPPLLLLLAAAAAAAASSSGGG!

El gran clavado que iso el castaño sorprendio a todos y luego cuando el castaño salio todos lo estaban alavando por hacer un buen clavado y al salir su cuerpo estaba todo mojado,,yami y reki desmayaron con una hemorragia nasal y rias y las demas a excepcion de ophis estallaron en una fuerte hemorragia nasal

El castaño caminaba hacia su lugar pero alguien lo tomo del brazo el se voltio y se puso rojo y sorprendido al ver que fue ophis

Ophis:h..hola issei

Issei:h..h..hola ophis

Ophis:como estas?

Issei:b..b..bienn-dijo este sonrojado-(rayos ophis me tienes loco con ese traje de baño)-penso este exaltado

Ophis:estas bien? Te noto nervioso-dijo esta preocupada

Issei:.t... ...e..estoy bien-dijo este con el corazon a 1000 latidos por segundo-(quien le compro ese traje de baño...control...control...control...)-penso este muy deseperado

Ophis:seguro? Te noto mal no tendras fiebre?-dijo esta poniendo su mano en la frente de issei

Issei:(me esta tocando la frente...control...control...control...y ademas esta muy cerca de mi y usando ese lindo traje de baño...CONTROLATE JODER!...es que esta muy linda...control...control...!...!...!...!.MALDITA TENTACION!)-penso este

El castaño no resistio mas y acto seguido tomo a ophis y...

Fin capitulo 13 parte 1

Hola hola hola una pregunta los deje impactados?! Jejejeje XD

Bueno quiero decirles que como recuerdan no tengo casi tiempo para escribir asi que creo que me tardare un poco con los demas capitulos...y quiero que sepan que nunca voy a dejar esta historia hasta finalizarla jejeje

Y por cierto ya subi el 2do capitulo de mi segunda historia de to love ru jejej n_n

Bueno adios n_n no me vallan a matar con comentarios jejeje n_ng


End file.
